La novia de mi padre, ¿mi futura madrastra?
by Namikaze Rock
Summary: Naruto, un chico de lo mas normal, tendra un cambio radical en su vida gracias a una persona con un pasado muy ligado a el, ahora viviran bajo el mismo techo y eso traera grandes enredos y confusiones a sus sentimientos, lo se pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.- PROLOGO**

Chicos quiero decirles que en unas semanas les presentare a mi novia- eran las palabras de mi padre, cosa que nos dejo desconcertados a mis hermanos y a mi

Quiero presentarme: mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze, uno de los empresarios mas importantes de Japón con su empresa Namikaze Corp una empresa dedicada a todo lo relacionado con tecnología, tengo 20 años de edad, estudiante universitario en la escuela de ciencias computacionales, tengo 2 hermanos Rock e Ino, ambos de 16 años ya que son gemelos, todos somos rubios de ojos azules aunque Ino tiene los ojos entre verde y azul.

**Papá esto es una broma cierto- **pregunto mi hermano Rock a lo que mi padre negó

Rock es un muchacho alegre, muy buena onda aunque algunas veces algo serio, las chicas lo consideran un símbolo sexual, me cae de lo mejor podría decir que es mi mejor amigo pero el se va a Alemania a estudiar que suerte para el que no tendrá que conocer a esa horrible mujer,

**No es ninguna broma hijo- **contestaba mi padre

**Ya Rock deja en paz a papá-** menciono mi hermana

en cambio mi hermanita Ino es como decirlo…aventada, ¿Por qué? Por el hecho que tiene un nuevo novio cada dos meses, hasta donde se, ha tenido como 15 novios sino es que mas según nos dice a Rock y a mi sigue siendo virgen y seguirá así hasta el matrimonio, como si le fuéramos a creer, me sorprende que ella sea así ya que todos en mi familia somos personas tranquilas y normales…pero ella es la gran excepción

**Papá no puedes hacernos esto, acaso ya olvidaste a nuestra madre-** dije con cierta rabia

Se preguntaran porque no eh hablado de mi madre, pues su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, en mi criterio la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, es de esas personas a las cuales conoces y después no quieres dejar, la madre perfecta solo que hay un problema, ella murió cuando yo tenia 5 años y mis hermanos 1 año, yo era muy apegado a ella ya que mi padre casi nunca estaba con nosotros por su trabajo había veces en que no llegaba a dormir, no tengo una mala relación con mi padre pero los lazos padre-hijo que nos unen iniciaron cuando la mujer que me dio la vida se fue para siempre, siendo sinceros siempre quise la atención de mi padre pero no de esta forma o a este precio

**Chicos, yo no eh olvidado a su madre pero deben entender que eh estado solo los últimos 15 años de mi vida-** dijo mi padre con algo de tristeza

**Pero papá tu no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros-** por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Rock

**Lo se hijo se que los tengo a ustedes, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida-** las palabras de nuestro padre nos llegaron al corazón, el tenia razón por mas felices que seamos siempre nos falta algo en la vida y el hombre que nos a cuidado tantos años le faltaba el amor de pareja

**Tranquilo nosotros te apoyaremos-** ¿yo dije eso? Ni yo me la creo, mi padre tiene una mirada llena de esperanza de que lo que dije sea cierto, de hecho no estoy muy seguro de mis propias palabras pero ya no puedo decirle que no a mi viejo-** haremos lo que sea para que seas feliz, ya que si tu eres feliz nosotros igual verdad chicos- **mis hermanos asintieron y nos dimos un abrazo grupal sabiendo que dentro de unas semanas nuestra vida seria diferente

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de nuestra platica y este día seria el momento esperado para conocer a la mujer que cautivo a mi padre, Rock se fue a Alemania hace una semana como voy a extrañar a ese idiota, mi padre ah estado muy feliz, no recuerdo haberlo visto así bueno tampoco es que lo haya visto tanto por cuestiones de su trabajo, también se comportaba de manera extraña conmigo ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que cuando hablábamos me preguntaba cosas sobre mi vida, que hacia con mis amigos o que decía mi novia, se nota que el pobre hombre casi no convivía con nosotros ya que yo casi no salgo con mis amigos de hecho en estos momentos todos ellos están de vacaciones quien sabe donde, mucho menos una novia, si había visto que algunas se me insinuaban pero ninguna me llamaba la atención como la chica que se robo mi corazón hace ya varios años, ella…disculpen me salí del tema principal.

**Chicos voy a ir por ella por favor terminen de limpiar la casa si-** Ino y yo asentimos y mi padre salio como jet al auto, si que estaba emocionado, no así yo ya que faltaba poco para que llegara la mujer con la que posiblemente nuestra vida cambie mucho

**Oye Naruto, como crees que sea la novia de papá?- **me pregunto Ino que estaba terminando de limpiar los muebles

**Te soy sincero, no me interesa, lo único que me importa es que haga al viejo feliz, y a mi me deje en paz, que no se entrometa en mi vida social y no intente ser algo que no es- **mencione con mucha seriedad, cosa rara en mi ya que soy una persona alegre

**Pero Naruto tu no tienes vida social- **tonta hermana menor- **además si quieres que nuestro padre sea feliz pues tendrás que convivir y llevarte bien con ella quieras o no- **como odio que Ino tenga razón

**Pues voy a intentar que esa mujer no se meta en mi vida, suficiente tendré con verla todos los días- **tengo mucha razón, no lo creen?- **además recuerda lo que dicen, que las madrastras y los padrastros son malvados**

Naruto, eres un tonto eso es solo en las programas de la televisión, como sea, espero que tu plan funcione, yo en cambio tratare de portarme bien ya que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, de seguro no cambiara en nada mi estilo de vida- menciono Ino con una gran sonrisa en su burlona cara, como odio que se burlen de mi

**Si como digas, oye cambiando de tema, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- **pregunte, nunca me ah gustado pedir favores ya que siempre me ah gustado resolver mis problemas pero ahora si que lo necesito

**  
Dime y veré si puedo hacer algo-**

¿Podrías decirle a tu amiga Sakura que deje de molestarme?, ya me harte que todos los días este pidiéndome una cita- dije tratando de sonar lo mas desesperado posible para que me ayudara

**Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que aun no la has olvidado?- **dijo mi hermana mostrando seriedad en su rostro mientras yo negaba con la cabeza- **sabes Naruto yo nunca la conoci pero por lo que me has dicho, por tu bien deberías olvidarla, ella no te acepto y difícilmente la volverás a ver- **vaya, yo le pedí un favor no un consejo de autoestima- **Sakura me ah dicho que en realidad le gustas, ella podría ser una buena candidata para olvidar a tu amor platónico, además la has visto ni modo que digas que no esta bien buena- **bueno eso no puedo negarlo, pero en verdad es una persona un tanto molesta****

  
**Oye de que lado estas?- **le pregunte algo enojado- **se supone que me ayudarías a decirle que me deje en paz y no a convencerme que salga con ella**

Ya tranquilízate, que no confías en tu hermana- si le dijera la verdad posiblemente me ahorca- **de acuerdo le diré pero no te aseguro que la convenza- **menciono ella y yo con una sonrisa muy característica de los Namikaze le agradecí

Unos minutos después escuchamos el auto de mi padre llegar a casa y como no me quedo de otra tuve que salir a conocer a esa mujer, unos segundos después llego Ino y tras esto nuestro padre entro con una gran sonrisa- **chicos** **quiero que conozcan a la que será la nueva integrante de nuestra familia- **tras esto el salio por la mujer y entro mientras ella se encontraba escondida tras la espalda de mi padre- **Ino, Naruto quiero que conozcan a Hinata Hyuga-** el ver a esa mujer me dejaron helado, en primera porque ella se miraba muy joven, en segunda porque ella se miraba muy nerviosa y muy pero muy sonrojada y en tercera…

**Mucho gusto Hinata-san soy Ino es un placer conocerla- **mi hermanase acerco a ella para saludarla con un abrazo

**El placer es todo mio Ino- **contesto Hinata con gran alegría y algo sonrojada

**Naruto, no vas a saludar a Hinata- **preguntaba mi padre algo preocupado por mi reacción

Yo me le quede mirando a Hinata, de la nada me sonroje, empecé a temblar como gelatina y como ultimo acto me desmaye, el verla me hizo ver el grave error que cometí, como mencione anteriormente había algunas razones por las cuales me quede helado, la tercera razón fue… ¡Ella era mi compañera en la preparatoria! ¿Había algo peor? Por supuesto que lo había… ¡Ella era la chica de la cual me enamore hace años! ¿¡Mi padre y la chica de mis sueños, juntos!? Ni en mis peores pesadillas, no sabia que sentir, si felicidad porque mi padre estaba feliz, enojo por no haberle preguntado a mi padre quien era su nueva noviecita, o celos porque el esta junto a la mujer por la cual yo luche por años y no conseguí nada más que un rechazo por parte de ella. Solo había una cosa de lo que estaba seguro: mi vida era rara y ahora estaba arruinada ¿o no?

**QUE LES PARECIO MI NUEVO FIC? LO SE ALGO EXTRAÑO LA INTRODUCCION PERO COMO EH DICHO EN ANTES YO PIENSO DE FORMA EXTRAÑA JEJE ESTA ALOCADA IDEA ME SURGIO DE LA NADA ESPERO PODER HACERLO LO MAS INTERESANTE POSIBLE, SOLO ESTE CAPITULO SERA NARRADO POR NARUTO**

COMO SEA GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS, NEGATIVOS, AMENAZAS DE BOMBAS, PROPUESTAS DE MATRIMONIO, ETC, NOS VEMOS CUIDENSE MUCHO


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.- ¿CONVIVENCIA FAMILIAR?**

Al ver la forma en como Naruto se desmayo todos ahí presentes se preocuparon mucho y Minato decidió llamar rápido a un doctor pero Hinata se le adelanto diciéndole o mas bien recordándole que ella estudio medicina, así que le pidió que llevara a Naruto a su habitación para que ella pudiera atenderlo. Tras revisarlo varios minutos Hinata supuso que Naruto solo sufrió un desmayo normal ocasionado por algo que le ha de haber sorprendido y no es para menos ya que ella sabía bien que su presencia fue la causante de lo que pasó con el muchacho, pero no era momento de pensar en eso ya que pudo que Naruto estaba despertando.

**En…donde…estoy?- **mencionaba Naruto algo confundido- **que…me…paso?**

Estas en tu habitación- Naruto rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Hinata- **te desmayaste**

Tu me cuidaste desde que me desmaye- Hinata solo asintió algo sonrojada- **gra…gracias- **y sin pensarlo Naruto fue acercando su rostro al de la ojiperla cosa que la sorprendió porque era clara la intención de Naruto: quería besarla. Sabia que eso no era correcto pero por algún motivo no lo detuvo así que cerro sus ojos esperando lo inevitable entonces el la beso…en la mejilla- **de veras muchas gracias- **le dijo Naruto a lo que ella solo salio de la habitación- _¿Qué paso? ¿Estuve a punto de besarla y ella no me detuvo?- _pensaba Naruto algo extrañado- _¿será que ella…? No, no en que estoy pensando ella ama a papá por algo están juntos…pero tal vez…_

**Hinata, mi amor ¿Naruto ya se siente mejor?- **desde fuera de su habitación escucho las palabras de su padre que lo devolvieron a la realidad, había olvidado que ella lo rechazo como si sus sentimientos no valieran nada y eso le entristeció rápidamente, quería quedarse en su cuarto a pensar pero no debía así debido a la petición de su progenitor así que no le quedaba de otra que ir con su familia y fingir que no pasaba nada.

Después de saber que Naruto se encontraba mejor, todos se sentaron en el comedor mientras Ino preparaba ramen, la comida favorita de Naruto algo que siempre lo alegraba…a excepción de esa ocasión. Aun no entendía como fue que la chica de la cual estuviera enamorado tantos años fuera la novia de su padre, para el no tenia sentido ya que se llevaban 20 años de diferencia es como si la vida le hubiera jugado sucio ya que seria difícil tener que ver a Hinata de forma diaria en su casa ya que a pesar de todo lo sucedido seguía muy enamorado de ella ¿acaso tendría que competir con su padre por el amor de ella? No, esa era una mala idea ya que Hinata nunca tuvo el mismo sentimiento que el, era claro que ella lo quiere o lo quería como un amigo pero había algo que no tenia claro ¿Cómo es que ellos se habían conocido? Ya que el nunca llevo a Hinata a su hogar ósea que no había posibilidad que ella conociera a su padre ahí

**Bien chicos ya esta lista la cena- **menciono Ino mientras llevaba un tazón de ramen en cada mano- **estos son para la feliz pareja- **esto dejo algo sonrojados a Minato y a Hinata

**¿enserio piensan cenar ramen sin mi?- **pregunto una voz que estaba detrás de ellos, una voz conocida…

**¿Rock?-** pregunto Naruto aun extrañado de ver a su hermano frente a ellos- **que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar en Alemania**

Yo también te extrañe, hubo unos problemas en la escuela así que estudiare aquí además de que entendí que no puedo estar lejos de mi familia- estas palabras fueron como mágicas ya que Naruto e Ino saltaron sobre Rock para abrazarlo efusivamente

**Hijo me da gusto volverte a ver- **menciono Minato mientras se levantaba de su asiento pero se percato de alguien que miraba la escena con detenimiento- **perdón mi amor- **en cuanto Naruto escucho esas palabras sintió como si una parte de el se rompiera- **Rock quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es mi novia Hinata Hyuga- **dijo esto abrazándola con gran cariño mientras ella solo se sonrojaba por tal acto

**Es un placer Hinata- **dijo Rock mientras se saludaban de mano- **bueno no es por ofender pero tengo algo de hambre así que Naruto me acompañas por un tazón de ramen- **este asintió y sin mas se fueron a la cocina mientras Ino les decía que llevaran a ella también

Al llegar a la cocina Rock cerro la puerta con tranquilidad y miro a Naruto con seriedad mientras este ultimo lo miraba con rareza ya que no era muy común que su hermano menor lo mirara como bicho raro, estaban en silencio sirviéndose ramen hasta que Rock decidió romper el silencio

**Es ella verdad?- **pregunto Rock mientras miraba a su hermano mayor con sus ojos ¿rojos?

**Oye porque tienes los ojos rojos?- **preguntaba Naruto tratando de evadir la pregunta de su hermano

**Son lentes de contacto pero eso no tiene importancia-** menciono Rock con tranquilidad- **contéstame, es ella verdad?**

Si- dijo Naruto con algo de angustia- **ella es la misma chica de la que te platique**

Y que piensas hacer?- la pregunta del ahora ojirojo extraño un poco a Naruto****

No se de que hablas- respondió Naruto mientras tomaba su ramen y el de Ino

**Sabes bien de que hablo-** dijo Rock- **se que aun estas enamorado de Hinata pero ella ahora esta con papá, supongo que vas a tratar de cambiar tus sentimientos para que el viejo sea feliz**

No- menciono Naruto mientras le sonreía a su hermano menor- **pero todo saldrá bien- **Rock quedo muy sorprendido ya que pensó que su hermano estaría triste cosa que no se apreciaba en su rostro pero no sabia porque, pero no lo pensó mucho ya que volvió con su familia.

La cena paso con mucha tranquilidad, ninguno decía palabra alguna, aunque Hinata pensaba el porque no detuvo el acercamiento de Naruto a su rostro ¿y si el la hubiera besado? Posiblemente lo hubiera empujado y hubiera corrido a la sala además de que no sabia que decirle a Minato en caso de que la viera corriendo sin contar como seria tener la mirada de el sobre ella sin sentirse culpable así que agradeció mentalmente que el hijo mayor de su novio no se atreviera a hacer esa barbaridad. Y la cena llegaba a su fin sin que nadie comentara nada hasta que…

**Por cierto aun no nos han comentado el como se conocieron- **dijo Ino de forma muy curiosa- **así que porque no nos cuentan**

Ino, no deberías meterte en los asuntos de ellos, si no nos quieren contar esta bien- menciono Naruto

**De hecho esperábamos a que nos preguntaran ¿no es así mi amor?-** dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la ojiperla asintió mostrando felicidad en su rostro, algo que a Naruto lo entristeció cosa que pudo notar uno de los presentes en la cena- **bueno hace un par de años tuve una reunión empresarial, estaba tan aburrido que me puse a pasear por la empresa donde estábamos y me encontré con Hinata que estaba sentada en un silla y se notaba muy sola entonces decidí hacerle compañía- **entonces Minato observo a Hinata que estaba algo sonrojada por ese recuerdo- **la cuestión es que platicamos un poco, nos vimos otras veces mas, empezamos a salir, al principio pensé que su padre me acusaría por ser mayor que ella pero dijo que mientras ella sea feliz no importaba con quien estuviera y pues lo demás prácticamente llega hasta donde estamos**

Pues que suceso tan raro diría yo- menciono Naruto como ofensa cosa que entristeció a Hinata y a Minato

**Es mas raro que siendo alguien con 20 años de edad sigas viendo Barney, ese personaje es idiota- **le contesto Ino

**¡Oye no te burles de Barney, el es genial!- **le grito Naruto a Ino parándose de su asiento y apuntándole de forma acusadora****

¿en verdad es genial ver a un tipo vestido con una botarga de un dinosaurio morado con el estomago verde y de sexualidad dudosa?- pregunto Rock de forma burlona dejando a Naruto rojo del coraje pero eso no seria todo

**Por cierto ¿Cuándo se casan?- **la pregunta de Ino fue tan sorpresiva que hizo que Naruto y Minato escupieran el ramen sobre Rock, mientras Hinata quedo igual de sorprendida que los rubios además de que se puso mas roja que un tomate.

**Hi…hija creo…que es muy…pronto para preguntar eso- **menciono Minato que también se puso muy rojo- **tal vez en un futuro pueda pasar pero en estos momentos lo dudo**

**Bueno disculpen si, pero hay algo que no me queda claro…porque te sorprendiste tu también Naruto- **la pregunta de Ino prácticamente dejo helado a Naruto además que dejo sorprendidos a los demás ya que la pregunta de la rubia tenia sentido ¿Qué paso con Naruto?

**¿A mi?...no…nada- **contestaba un muy nervioso Naruto- **si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación- **y sin mas se fue a su habitación pero dejándole una duda a alguien

_¿Por qué Naruto se esta comportando tan raro con la presencia de Hinata?- _se preguntaba mentalmente Ino

Pasaron algunos minutos donde Naruto pensaba que hacer para sobrellevar la relación de su padre y de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, es cierto que le hizo creer al ahora ojirojo que todo estaría bien pero la realidad era otra. No sabia si podía resistirse besar los labios Hinata ya que ganas no le faltaban, siempre deseo probar esos labios que no lo dejaban dormir en su adolescencia…No, no debía de pensar en eso, era la novia de su padre… pero esa mujer…lo tenia vuelto loco

**Demonios ¿Qué debería hacer?- **mencionaba el rubio mientras el sueño lo vencía poco a poco- **yo todavía amo a Hinata-** y con estas ultimas palabras el sueño termino venciéndolo, pero no se percato de que alguien lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación y tenia una expresión de tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente Minato tuvo que ir temprano a su trabajo y le informo de esto a Hinata que cabe destacar no durmió con su novio ya que le daba mucha pena, la situación es que ella le informo de esto a Ino por la mañana y ella les diría a sus hermanos.

**¡Naruto, ya son las 7 de la mañana!- **le gritaba la rubia desde fuera de su habitación

**¿Y que te pregunte la hora? ¡Vete quiero dormir!- **le contesto Naruto a su hermana que estaba muy enojada

**Naruto no se quiere levantar verdad- **le pregunto Rock que estaba bebiendo café a Ino que asintió ante la pregunta de su hermano- **no te preocupes yo haré que se levante rápido- **entonces se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y le dijo o mas bien le grito- **¡Naruto, despierta rápido, esta saliendo el show de barney en televisión!- **entonces pasaron como 3 segundos para que Naruto saliera como rayo a la sala donde estaba la televisión, reviso todos los canales y para su disgusto no estaba saliendo el dinosaurio de sexualidad dudosa así que decidió ir al comedor a tomar asiento

Mientras tanto Hinata escucho el escándalo que su futuro hijastro hizo y el verlo llegar con una pose de decepción le pareció muy gracioso incluso algo tierno pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que Naruto la miro y ella sintió como la sangre llegaba a sus mejillas y entendió que por algún extraño motivo se sonrojo.

**Bu…buenos días…Naruto-kun- **mencionaba ahora muy nerviosa la ojiperla- **¿quieres desayunar? Aun queda ramen de anoche- **el solo asintió mientras recargaba su frente en la mesa (preguntarle eso a Naruto es como una ofensa no creen)

Cuando Naruto levanto la mirada pudo fijarse en la pijama de Hinata: una blusa de tirantes algo ajustada que remarcaba muy bien su figura sobre todo el tamaño de sus pechos además de ser transparente que dejaba ver el sujetador morado que ella usaba, también usaba un short muy corto que dejaba ver por completo sus preciosos muslos.

Naruto quedo encantado con tal espectáculo, se sonrojo de manera descomunal, sentía que un calor de los mil demonios emanaba de su interior cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabia si iba a resistir la tentación de tener a Hinata medio desnuda (según el criterio de el) frente a el y sin nadie a la vista. Sabia que hacer algo con Hinata era pecado alguno sabedor de la relación que llevarían ellos ahora pero igual no le importo ser un pecador así que sin pensarlo se acerco a Hinata y la volvió contra el para besarla con desesperación pero a la vez con cariño.

No podía creer lo deliciosos que eran los labios de ella, era como un néctar de los dioses… algo divino…algo prohibido. Pero lo único que importaba era disfrutar ese momento que deseo por tantos años y como no disfrutarlo ya que ella no hacia esfuerzo por separarlo, al contrario lo acerco más para profundizar el beso eso loe hizo entender que ella deseaba lo mismo así que con el deseo a tope empezaba a quitarle la blusa a la ojiperla y antes de lograrlo el sonido de algo rompiéndose detuvo ese momento especial.

BUENO MIL DISCULPAS POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO OCUPADO ADEMAS DE QUE ME FALTABAN IDEAS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO LOS DECEPCIONE

UN AGRADECIMIENTO A **"Elchabon", "koste", "black-sky-666", "Ángel de una ala","kierinahana", "Kenniana", "aAnNaz", "IsaHinaChuu", "Kumiko Uzumaki", "Hinataxlia", "kaory18", "ana-gaara", "Heero Kusanagi", "didiluna" **POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD NO ME ESPERABA TAN BUEN RECIBIMIENTO EN EL PRIMER CAP SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO ESPERO QUE ESTE NO LOS DECEPCIONE

AGRADEZCO ESPECIALMENTE A **"Ángel de una ala" **Y A **"IsaHinaChuu" **QUE ME APORTARON BUENAS IDEAS PARAA ESTE CAP, QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES AMIGAS GRACIAS

BUENO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS, YA SEAN BUENOS, MALOS O PEORES, Y SI NO LES GUSTA ALGO HAGANMELO SABER PARA HACER DE ESTE FIC UNO MEJOR PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN ASI QUE NOS VEMOS Y CUIDENSE MUCHO


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.- SITUACIONES COMPLICADAS**

_No podía creer lo deliciosos que eran los labios de ella, era como un néctar de los dioses… algo divino…algo prohibido. Pero lo único que importaba era disfrutar ese momento que deseo por tantos años y como no disfrutarlo ya que ella no hacia esfuerzo por separarlo, al contrario lo acerco más para profundizar el beso eso le hizo entender que ella deseaba lo mismo así que con el deseo a tope empezaba a quitarle la blusa a la ojiperla y antes de lograrlo el sonido de algo rompiéndose detuvo ese momento especial._

Entonces Naruto reacciono de forma rápida ante ese sonido- **¡Que, no, espera! ¡ella y yo no hacíamos nada malo!- **dijo Naruto tratando de evadir las preguntas del porque besaba a Hinata pero…

**De que estas hablando, Naruto-kun- **…se percato que esa era la voz de Hinata que estaba frente a el parada y el se encontraba sentado- **disculpa si te asuste pero se me fue la taza de las manos- **exacto, Naruto estaba soñando aun no lo podía creer…pero le había parecido un sueño tan real tanto así que pudo sentir de un calor muy fuerte por todo su cuerpo además un dolor en su entrepierna.

No podía creer lo excitado que se encontraba, estaba rojo y su respiración estaba entrecortada además que se encontraba sudoroso, entonces dirigió un vistazo rápido hacia su "amiguito" que estaba muy "despierto" y luego hacia Hinata que le daba la espalda, entonces sin querer (o queriendo ustedes juzguen) miro de nuevo su cuerpo- _¡demonios, debo salir de aquí antes de que me mire!- _se cuestionaba mentalmente así que tratando de ocultar el estado en que se encontraba se levantaba lentamente para que ella no pudiera mirarlo el problema es que…

**Naruto-kun, quieres tomar…-** …Hinata pudo mirar como Naruto estaba a medio escape del comedor a la sala, entonces ella pudo percatarse de algo muy "notorio" en el físico de Naruto- **¡haaaaaaaa!- **la ojiperla grito y se sonrojo como nunca en su vida, cosa que dejo en claro que el plan "escaparme lo mas rápido posible a la sala para que Hinata no vea a mi amigo despierto" (nombre y creador del plan original, Naruto Namikaze) no había funcionado ya que ella pudo verlo en ese estado, vio como ella se sonrojo a mas no poder y acto seguido se desmayo dejando paralizado y mucho mas nervioso al rubio que no encontraba una solución a este problema y para hacerlo peor apareció Ino****

¿Naruto que paso? ¿Por qué Hinata…?- pero la rubia no pudo continuar ya que se percato de que la ojiperla se encontraba desmayada en el suelo- **¿Qué le paso a Hinata?**

¡SE DESMAYO!- le contesto Naruto con algo de enojo

**¡ESO YA LO SE TARADO!- **contesto de igual forma que su hermano- **¡LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES PORQUE SE DESMAYO!- **esta pregunta dejo a Naruto con algo nervioso

**Bu-bueno pues…no se jejeje…ya sabes que muchos se desmayan así como así- **menciono el rubio que puso su mano en su nuca y mostrando su característica sonrisa zorruna de forma nerviosa mientras Ino le miraba muy enojada

**Bueno eso lo dejamos para después ahora lo importante es llevar a Hinata a su habitación- **dijo Ino a lo cual Naruto asintió- **Naruto cárgala hasta su cuarto- **el ojiazul se quedo helado por la petición de Ino

**Pe-pe-pe-pero…por que yo- **menciono un Naruto muy nervioso

**Porque tu tienes mas fuerza que yo…no entiendo porque te pones tan nervioso cuando estas cerca de ella- **estas palabras dejaron en peores condiciones al pobre rubio que estaba a punto de decir algo peor su hermana lo interrumpió- **tendrás que llevarla tu ya que Rock esta bañándose- **y sin poder hacer nada cargo a Hinata a su habitación con algo de temor no porque se cayera al suelo…sino por que entro en contacto con su suave y blanca piel que tanto había deseado tocar así que sin perder tiempo dejo a Hinata en su cama y dejo a Ino a cargo de la ojiperla mientras el salía rápidamente de ahí.

Con el paso de los minutos Rock salio de su baño y después de secarse se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró a su hermano mayor viendo barney en la televisión, aunque se le hizo extraño que no estuviera tan animado como siempre, lo veía demasiado tranquilo cosa que lo preocupo así que decidió acercársele para ver que le sucedía.

**Naruto te encuentras bien?- **

**No, no me encuentro bien Rock- **contesto Naruto- **lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño erótico con la que podría ser mi madrastra que es la chica de mis sueños, me puse tan excitado que mi amiguito se despertó y su despertar era tan notorio que tenia que escaparme para que Hinata no lo viera pero si lo hizo entonces se puso rojísima, grito muy fuerte y se desmayo- **estas palabras fueron en forma de susurro aunque con algo de desesperación por parte del ojiazul- **enserio crees que podría encontrarme bien después de todo lo que paso?**

Rock por otro lado se quedo analizando lo que su hermano le dijo y entonces- **¿Hinata grito?...que raro yo no la escuche- **y como si lo que escucho fuera poca cosa se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que se encontraba Naruto que lo miraba con una enorme gota en la cabeza y un tic en el ojo- **pero hablando enserio hermano…eres un pervertido- **y Naruto solo pudo agachar la mirada mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba y murmuraba cosas como "solo a mi me pasan estas cosas" entre otras idioteces. Pasaron los minutos donde ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra entonces el silencio se interrumpió por su teléfono de casa a lo que el "ojirojo" contesto- **¿diga?** ****

_**¿Rock? ¿no se supone que estabas en no se diablos donde?-**_contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono

**Bueno hubo algunos problemas pero a mi también me da gusto escucharte Sasuke- **respondió Rock

_**Si como sea, oye esta el dobe por ahí?**_- pregunto el Uchiha con su típica seriedad

**Te habla el emo- **dijo Rock que le daba el teléfono a Naruto mientras del teléfono se escuchaba un "baka" por parte del pelinegro

**Que quieres teme, estoy ocupado- **menciono Naruto con un toque perezoso y triste

_**Que te pasa dobe, estoy seguro que estas viendo barney así que no puede ser que estés tan triste-**_y entonces Naruto le contesto con un "hmp"- _**vaya por lo visto has aprendido algo de mi, bueno no importa lo que quería decirte es que va a haber una gran fiesta en la casa de Shion y como tu le gustas obvio fuimos invitados así que paso por ti cerca de las 9 invita a Rock, también ira mi primo Tobi**_

**teme te agradezco la invitación pero no estoy de humor para una fiesta y menos en la casa de Shion- **cuando dijo la palabra "fiesta" Rock rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su hermano- **enserio no puedo es que tengo un problema aquí en mi casa y…- **pero no pudo continuar ya que el Uchiha lo interrumpió

_**Si, si, lo de la novia de tu padre, lo recuerdo muy bien ya que me lo dijiste hace 3 días pero ayer que llegue de mi viaje me entere de la fiesta de Shion y pensé que podría ser la mejor forma para despejar tu mente así que, que dices**_- pregunta Sasuke

Naruto pensaba detenidamente, la idea no era tan mala después de todo ya que a pesar de no tener ni un día viviendo con Hinata bajo el mismo techo la verdad se sentía algo presionado ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, la idea no era mala pero viniendo de su amigo podría traer algunas consecuencias, divertidas si, pero consecuencias al fin- **de acuerdo Sasuke nos vemos a las 9- **y entonces el ojiazul colgó ante la sonrisa de su hermano menor que agradecía mentalmente que haya aceptado ir a esa fiesta- **hay fiesta esta noche Rock**

**Entonces pasara por nosotros a las 9- **pregunto Rock muy sonriente a lo que Naruto solo asintió no muy seguro de su decisión entonces en ese momento llego Ino

**Bueno Hinata se encuentra tranquilamente dormida- **menciono Ino- **Naruto ¿Por qué Hinata se desmayo?-** le pregunto de forma acusadora

**No hablo, estoy viendo barney- **dijo el ojiazul como zombi mientras miraba hipnotizado la televisión- **por cierto Ino tienes que cubrirnos esta noche, iremos a una fiesta con el teme**

Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo ya que papá dejo a Hinata a cargo de todo, el me comento que nos dejo al cuidado de ella- menciono la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus hermanos le miraban de forma incrédula****

Ino si quieres ir a la fiesta dilo con las palabras correctas si?- decía Rock

**No quiero ir, solo les informo que Hinata no los dejara ir ya que papá le dijo que nada de permisos hasta que llegue el-** comento Ino de una forma burlona- **nos vemos hermanitos**

_Rayos, cuando creí que las cosas no se podían poner peor- _se cuestionaba Naruto mentalmente-_ahora Hinata estará a cargo de todo? Demonios no lleva un día completo aquí y ya tiene libre albedrío sobre nosotros...todo esto sumado a lo que siento por ella y su relación con papá dará como resultado que la convivencia entre nosotros sea muy incomoda y terrible por lo menos para mi_- aunque sea extraño Naruto pensaba esto de forma seria

**No te preocupes hermano, yo me encargo de convencer a Hinata que nos deje ir- **las palabras de Rock dejaron sorprendido a Naruto- **tengo la forma correcta para convencerla**

Y algunas horas después…

**¡Por favor tienes que dejarnos ir!- **gritaba o mejor dicho suplicaba Rock que se encontraba de rodillas frente a una Hinata algo nerviosa y sonrojada pero sobre todo asustada- **¡te prometemos que llegaremos temprano y mañana te ayudaremos en la casa pero por favor no le digas nada a papá!- **tras estas ultimas palabras Rock que estaba al borde del llanto abrazo las piernas de la ojiperla que casi pierde el equilibrio

_Estoy empezando a perder la confianza que le tenia- _se dijo mentalmente Naruto mientras miraba con mucha pena a su hermano

**Entonces nos dejas Hinata, por favor- **pregunto el ojirojo con una sonrisa estilo Namikaze con un toque de ternura

**Pe-pero Rock-kun, Minato-kun me dijo que no quería que ustedes salieran sin su permiso así que lo lamento pero si van tendré que decirle - **menciono Hinata algo apenada por la situación

**Hinata- **dijo Naruto- **te lo pedimos por favor, prometemos que llegaremos temprano además papá llegara hasta mañana ¿no?, ayúdanos y te prometemos pagarte este favor además de que nunca te pediremos otra cosa**

Hinata vio desesperación pero sinceridad en los ojos de Naruto, tantos años de ser amigos le ayudaron a comprender el como se sentía su rubio amigo y se sentía mal por el y quería ayudarle el problema es que le prometió a Minato cumplir con lo que el pidió y la verdad que estaba en un dilema aunque el pensar unos segundos le hizo elegir una decisión…tal vez alguien desconfiaría un poco de ella pero ya se las arreglaría

**Chicos…yo lo siento- **estas palabras les cayeron como agua fría a los dos rubios- **tendrán que llegar a medianoche a casa, ni un minuto mas- **menciono la Hyuga con suspiro mientras Ino estaba que no lo podía creer no por lo que dijo Hinata sino porque ella rechazo el ir con ellos y ahora se perdería de una gran fiesta

**¿es cierto lo que dices Hinata?- **pregunto Rock aun incrédulo mientras Hinata que aun sonreía asintió- **¡SI! Muchas gracias Hinata te debemos una enserio- **entonces el ojirojo abrazo con mucha efusividad a la ojiperla que estaba algo sonrojada por el abrazo, después de ese corto pero cariñoso abrazo el rubio salio como bala hacia su habitación

**Hinata te lo agradezco mucho- **dijo Naruto que mostraba su clásica pero envidiable sonrisa zorruna para rápidamente irse a su habitación- _tal vez no sea tan terrible el convivir con ella después de todo- _pensaba el ahora muy sonriente ojiazul

**Hinata no entiendo, se supone que ninguno de nosotros podía salir a menos que fuera con permiso de papá- **menciono la aun extrañada Ino

**Podemos hacer una excepción solo por hoy- **contesto la ojiperla- **además apenas nos estamos conociendo y no quiero que crean que soy la mala del cuento, quiero conocerlos bien y que ustedes me conozcan de la misma forma, mas que nada quiero me vean como a una amiga y no a una madrastra ya que las madrastras son muy malas- **y con una pequeña sonrisa Hinata se despidió de una sorprendida Ino

El tiempo paso rápidamente y llegaron las 9 de la noche y fuera de la casa de la familia Namikaze se encontraba un convertible negro 2010 (puro lujo no creen?) y dentro de el se encontraban Sasuke que iba vestido por completo de negro a excepción de su camisa azul marino y Tobi con pantalón negro, playera roja manga larga y tenis negros con un toque de naranja. Por otro lado en la sala de su casa, Naruto y Rock estaban despidiéndose de Ino (que se encontraba decepcionada) y Hinata. Naruto iba vestido con un pantalón azul de mezclilla, camisa roja y zapatos negros por otro lado Rock vestía un pantalón igual al de su hermano, una playera azul y también usaba tenis blancos con un toque de azul marino.

**Chicos por favor recuerden que deben llegar a casa a las 12- **dijo Hinata algo preocupada por los tarados…quiero decir rubios frente a ella

**No te preocupes cumpliremos nuestra palabra de veras- **dijo el sonriente Naruto mientras se terminaban de despedir. Ambos hermanos salieron muy felices de su hogar sin preocupaciones ya que su padre aviso que volvería la noche del día siguiente y en cuanto subieron al auto conducido por Sasuke se fueron a divertir.

Había pasado una hora desde que los rubios se habían ido y la residencia Namikaze estaba muy tranquila. En la sala Hinata e Ino veían una película, a pesar de haberse conocido una noche antes intentaban llevarse bien con la otra.

**Hinata- **entonces la ojiperla volteo a ver a Ino- **¿Por qué te desmayaste en la mañana?**- preguntaba la rubia muy curiosa a una Hinata muy nerviosa

**Bu-bueno lo que pasa es que- **la Hyuga no sabia que contestar, era obvio que ella no podía decirle a nadie lo que vio esa mañana

**espera un segundo…¿no estarás embarazada?**

¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito con desesperación la pobre Hinata- **¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE YA QUE YO NUNCA…!- **se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de lo que iba a decir y entonces se sonrojo a mas no poder (lo se, dirán que mucho sonrojo pero aceptémoslo Hinata siempre ha sido así de tímida aunque ese sonrojo la hace ver muy hermosa :D) y termino por callarse mientras una sorprendida Ino la miraba

**Hinata…en verdad tu nunca…- **pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta detuvo corto las palabras de Ino y salvo a Hinata de un desmayo seguro

Entonces la Hyuga se levanto a atender la puerta y cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa-**Mi-Minato-kun!?- **exacto, el Namikaze mayor había llegado y muy sonriente ya que le gustaba mucho que lo recibieran- **cre-creí que llegarías mas tarde**

Yo también creía eso- entonces el beso los labios de ella y después continuo hablando-** pero la reunión termino temprano para alivio mío-** entonces Minato observo a su hija que se miraba sorprendida y nerviosa- **hola mi princesa ¿Qué tal?**

Papá…que sorpresa- menciono ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

**¿Y los chicos?- **esa pregunta dejo muy calladas a las chicas cosa que capto Minato rápidamente- **¿mis amores porque no me contestan?**

Bueno…papito querido…tu sabes las necesidades que tenemos los adolescentes tu sabes…- Minato conocía muy bien a su hija y entendió donde se encontraban sus hijos

**De acuerdo Ino ¿A dónde fueron?-**

Y a media noche…

**Vaya….esa fiesta…hip…estuvo…sss-súper- **dijo un muy sonriente y ebrio Naruto entraba a su oscuro hogar abrazado de Rock que se encontraba igual o peor que el

**Te lo…dije dobe…hip…fue una…hip…buena idea…- **menciono Sasuke que venia abrazado de Tobi ambos con un muy mal aspecto sobre todo el ultimo ya que veía de una forma muy atenta el trasero de Naruto

**Pues no creo que haya sido tan buena idea- **los cuatro ebrios ahí escucharon una voz grave pero no podían reconocerla hasta que alguien encendió las luces- **espero una buena explicación de esto, Naruto, Rock- **los rubios se quedaron a nada del infarto al ver a su padre sentado en un sillón muy molesto y detrás de el Ino y Hinata muy preocupadas

**Bueno…esto es…hip…cosa de familia…hip…así que Tobi y yo nos vamos…hip- **y en un intento de escapar Sasuke se regresaba a la puerta con Tobi medio muerto pero una voz los detuvo

**Ustedes dos no irán a ningún lado Sasuke- **dijo Minato- **están muy ebrios para conducir así que llamare a Itachi para que venga por ustedes- **y con un "maldición" de Sasuke y un "Tobi…es un buen…hip…Tobi…hip…chico…ganso…hip…queso" por parte del otro descerebrado Uchiha, llamaron a Itachi que al llegar estaba muy serio pero igual se mostraba enojado entonces agradeció a Minato el haberlo llamado y tomo a los dos pelinegros y se los llevo y rápidamente Minato tomo la palabra- **bien chicos ahora explíquenme ¿no se supone que no podían salir?**

Bueno…veras…hip…lo que pasó…hip…fue que…- Rock no podía pensar con claridad y eso era obvio después de 24 botellas de sake- **de quien estamos hablando- **y de la nada cayo sentado en el suelo mientras Minato negaba con la cabeza el aspecto de su hijo

**Yo le comente a su hermana que Hinata estaría a cargo, y me dijo que se los dijo claramente además de que no podían salir sin mi permiso- **dijo un muy molesto Minato

**Pero papá…hip…Hinata…hip…nos dio permiso- **dijo Naruto

**Es cierto eso Hinata?- **cuestiono Minato a su novia

Por otro lado Hinata se encontraba muy callada y nerviosa, estaba en un dilema: si confirmaba lo que decía Naruto, Minato ya no le tendría tanta confianza como antes y si lo negaba lastimaría y mucho Naruto además de que Minato le daría un castigo muy severo a sus hijos, era obvio que tenia que tomar una decisión…la cuestión era ¿Qué decisión tomar?

**¿Hinata?- **dijo Minato con un rostro lleno de seriedad

_Espero sea la decisión correcta- _dijo Hinata en su mente- **Lo que dice Naruto-kun es mentira- **los rostros de los tres hermanos lo decía todo, pero mas el de Ino ya que Hinata opto por lo mas fácil cuando le había mencionado que quería ser amiga de ellos tres…pero entonces ¿Qué no los amigos se ayudan entre si? Se cuestionaba Ino

Naruto no lo podía creer, en un solo día su impresión sobre el convivir con Hinata había cambiado de forma drástica, nunca creyó que los traicionaría de esa forma pero posiblemente lo hacia solo por quedar bien con Minato aunque también había la posibilidad de que quería verlo sufrir- _típico de las… madrastras… no se puede… confiar en ellas- _se dijo mentalmente Naruto quien miraba a Hinata con una mirada acusadora

**Bueno creo que esta muy claro que no obedecieron mis ordenes así que están castigados el resto de las vacaciones- **menciono el mayor de los Namikaze de forma muy seria-** nada de salidas a excepción de que yo quiera ¿quedo claro?**

Pe-pero papá, Hinata…ella…

¡Naruto!- Naruto dirigió su mirada a su hermano quien negaba con la cabeza para que no dijera nada mas cosa que entendió a la perfección al igual que Hinata e Ino

**Minato-kun, podemos hablar-** entonces ellos dos se dirigieron a la cocina para conversar- **Minato-kun podrías por favor ser menos severo con su castigo, ya que aun quedan dos meses de vacaciones y no es justo para ellos**

Pero Hinata ellos desobedecieron mis ordenes y…- pero la Hyuga lo interrumpió

**Lo se pero no crees que pudieron haberlo hecho por mi presencia en esta casa- **Minato le miro muy confundido- **a lo que me refiero es que tal vez es muy difícil para ellos que la novia de su padre viva en su propia casa como que en verdad es algo complicado y por eso decidieron despejar su mente en otras cosas**

Las palabras de la ojiperla le dejaron mucho en que pensar a Minato, ellos habían tomado la noticia bien aunque con algunas dudas y no era para menos ya que les fue muy difícil vivir sin una madre y mas para Rock e Ino que prácticamente no conocieron a su madre, todo esto fue procesado por Minato que fue decidido a la sala a seguir la conversación solo que al llegar ahí se encontraban solo el ojirojo y la rubia

**¿Y Naruto?- **pregunto Minato muy extrañado

**Se fue a su habitación, estaba muy cansado, muy ebrio y muy molesto- **contesto Rock que ya se encontraba un poco mejor aunque recostado en su sillón

**Es bueno saber que el efecto del alcohol a disminuido- **dijo el rubio mayor- **bueno le informas a tu hermano que el castigo será de dos semanas solamente y podrán salir a cualquier lugar menos a las fiestas- **las palabras de su padre dejaron muy confundido al ojirojo ya que con los castigos el era muy severo así que solo había una razón por la cual su castigo cambio…y esa razón tenia nombre, de hecho podía mirar esa razón

**Gracias papá- **solo menciono Rock

**Puedes levantarte- **le pregunto Ino a su hermano el cual negó con la cabeza- **creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí unos minutos mas**

Si no les molesta yo puedo cuidar de el, pueden ir a dormir yo me asegurare que llegue bien a su habitación- Ino y Minato asintieron y se despidieron para ir a dormir mientras que la ojiperla preparo un café cargado para el ojirojo- **con esto te mejoraras en poco tiempo**

**No te entiendo Hinata-** dijo Rock mientras Hinata estaba confundida por las palabras de el- **Primero nos ayudas, luego nos das la espalda con papá y de nuevo nos ayudas ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?**

Bueno esto lo hago por…porque quiero caerles bien en especial a Naruto-kun que a sido quien peor tomo mi llegada- Rock arqueo una ceja como símbolo de confusión

**Entiendo- **dijo el ojirojo aun confundido- **sabes Hinata, Naruto y yo siempre nos contamos todo lo que nos pasa, en la tarde cuando me termine de vestir me contó que ayer se desmayo y cuando despertó estuvo a punto de besarte-** esto dejo a Hinata muy nerviosa- **también se que tu eras su mejor amiga y también eres la chica a la cual se le declaro hace algunos años**- la ojiperla se ponía mas y mas nerviosa- **y si dices que la razón por la cual nos ayudas es mas que nada por el me deja una incógnita- **y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ella- **¿sientes algo por Naruto?**

Ella no lo podía creer, nunca se imagino que alguien le preguntaría por eso ya que era algo complicado de contestar, si se le hizo complicado saber que su mejor amigo era hijo de su novio (un caso muy raro pensó ella) esta pregunta lo era aun mas ya que nunca dio una razón del porque rechazaba a Naruto…y no sabia si podría darla- **y-yo…**

¡LO SIENTO! LA VERDAD PIDO UNA GRAN DISCULPA SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE PERO ESTAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS HAN SIDO DE PUROS EXAMENES Y EN VERDAD HA SIDO COMPLICADO PENSAR EN BUENAS IDEAS, AUN ASI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A **"kierinihana", "Elchabon", "Heero Kusanagi", ana-gaara", "Tsusina", "IsaHinaChuu", "didiluna", "Kumiko Uzumaki", "Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls", "kaory18", "PerFecTHeLL", "chiyo Asakura","black-sky-666" **POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD NO SABEN QUE MOTIVACION DAN PARA CONTINUAR ESTE FIC AUN ASI DISCULPENME POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAP Y NO SE PREOCUPEN PARA LA PROXIMA SERA MAS PRONTO YA QUE YA LLEGARON LAS VACACIONES, TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO A AQUELLOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS (AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE LOS DEJARAN) BUENO SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CUIDENSE :D


	4. Chapter 4

ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA SI APARECEN TODAS LETRAS EN NEGRITAS PERO LA PAGINA ASI LAS SUBE  


****

CAPITULO 4.- TAL VES PODEMOS LLEVARNOS MEJOR

Ella no lo podía creer, nunca se imagino que alguien le preguntaría por eso ya que era algo complicado de contestar, si se le hizo complicado saber que su mejor amigo era hijo de su novio (un caso muy raro pensó ella) esta pregunta lo era aun mas ya que nunca dio una razón del porque rechazaba a Naruto…y no sabia si podría darla- **y-yo…pues…solo amistad- **esta respuesta dejo confundido al ojirojo

**¿Solo amistad?- **ella solo asintió- **sigo sin entender, entonces porque no lo detuviste?**

L-lo que pasa es q-que creí que le debía a-algo después de no darle mo-motivos del por que lo rechazaba- callo unos segundos para después continuar- **a-así que pensé que con un be-beso tal vez n-no haría da-daño**

Hinata, sin ofender pero eso fue una mala idea- ella se quedo extrañada ante las palabras de Rock- **fuiste amiga de Naruto tantos años y no aprendiste que el es alguien impulsivo, si se hubieran besado, bueno, no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado- **Hinata entendió a lo que el rubio dijo y solo pudo sonrojarse de un rojo muy intenso-

**además olvidas a papá, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto te hubiera besado y ellos los mira?- **la ojiperla solo agachaba la cabeza como señal de que no pensó bien las cosas, Rock por otro lado terminaba de beber su café y dejaba la taza en una pequeña mesa-

**gracias por el café, buenas noches y cuando lo necesites…- **Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia Rock- **siempre me tendrás a mi como un amigo- **le dio una sonrisa estilo Namikaze cosa que hizo sonreír a la Hyuga mientras miraba al rubio caminar lentamente hacia su habitación ya que los efectos del alcohol no desaparecieron por completo mientras ella hacia lo mismo y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

Ya era de día, 8 de la mañana y en una habitación se miraba la figura de un chico levantarse poco a poco mientras tocaba su cabeza, sobaba su cabeza lentamente dando a entender que le dolía.

**Rayos, o bebí demasiado alcohol anoche o me atropello un tren- **era Naruto que intentaba levantarse pero no lo logro del todo- **dios mío, fue un tren**

**Si, un tren llamado Shion Yagami- **menciono un muy tranquilo Rock que comía cereal desde la puerta de la habitación de Naruto- **no se si lo recuerdes pero te lo diré, ella te beso y tu estabas medio dormido**

Vaya, con razón siento como si hubiera besado un caballo- dijo Naruto algo confundido

**Por cierto me debes una, si no hubiera llegado en donde ustedes estaban se hubiera "aprovechado" de ti- **dijo el ojirojo resaltando el "aprovechado"

**Ok, sabes que es lo mas gracioso…que estaba tan ebrio que casi no recuerdo nada- **dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa

**Si, aunque también hubiera sido gracioso que te acostaras con Shion, que ella quedara embarazada y fueras miserable el resto de tu vida pero bueno no todo en la vida se puede- **fue lo ultimo que Rock dijo antes de irse a la cocina donde Ino y Hinata terminaban su desayuno**- por que papá se fue temprano?**

Dijo que tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar además comento algo referente a un viaje pero no estamos seguras de que sea- menciono una muy bien informada Ino

**Vaya pobre de papá, ha tenido mucho trabajo en la empresa a pesar de eso debería tomar unas vacaciones o una cena- **menciono Naruto que había bajado aun sosteniéndose la cabeza

**¿Una cena?- **pregunto Hinata

**Si, veras el año pasado Naruto y yo queríamos ir con el y tener una conversación y una noche de hombres tu sabes- **contesto Rock- **pero Ino no nos dejo y tuvimos una horrible cena en un restaurante aburrido**

Te fuiste con la mesera- dijo Ino mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

**…- **Rock se quedo algo pensativo- **si, fue una gran noche- **y con una sonrisa medio pervertida el ojirojo se fue a ver televisión a la sala

**Desvergonzado, y hablando de desvergonzados, Naruto quieres café?- **el mayor de los hermanos asintió con una cara de pocos amigos y se sentó en el sillón junto a Rock mientras Hinata le miraba de lejos y con nerviosismo pensando en que el rubio ojiazul le reclamaría el haberles quedado mal con su padre la noche anterior

Los hermanos estaban tranquilamente viendo televisión hasta que el sonido del teléfono los molesto a lo cual Rock tuvo que contestar de mala gana- **sea quien sea espero que sea algo bueno- **contesto con un toque de aburrimiento

_**Pues no creo que te importe baka ahora pásame al dobe- **_mencionaba Sasuke del otro lado del teléfono

**Me gustaría pero no quiero- **entonces se escucho un sin fin de groserías de parte de Sasuke cosa que solo Rock entendió por completo y Naruto algunas de ellas pero a ninguno de los dos le importo en lo mas mínimo hasta que la voz del Uchiha se detuvo- **si ya terminaste te paso a Naruto- **le lanzo el teléfono a su hermano mayor sin importarle que le cayera en…bueno ustedes saben

**Baka- **alcanzo a decir Naruto antes de contestarle a Sasuke- **déjame adivinar teme, castigados tu y Tobi hasta año nuevo por parte de tu padre, tu madre al borde del llanto diciendo que podrías convertirte en un rebelde e Itachi solo les lanzaba una mirada retadora que los hacia temblar como niñitas asustadas**

_**El castigo fue hasta que terminaran las vacaciones pero en lo demás acertaste…espera como que niñitas asustadas dobe- **_dijo Sasuke muy enojado mientras Naruto solo sonreía- _** y a ustedes como les fue?**_

**Castigados todas las vacaciones y sin salir a ningún lugar a menos que sea alguna aburrida reunión o que papá nos de permiso- **entonces Rock se pone a escribir en una libreta de dudosa procedencia y le entregaba una hoja a Naruto- **espera, noticia de ultimo minuto, castigados tres semanas pero si podemos salir a excepción de fiestas todo esto cortesía de…- **Naruto no pudo terminar ya que le sorprendió que Hinata fueraquien los ayudo de nuevo entonces dirigió su mirada a la cocina pero solo se encontraba Ino quien terminaba de preparar café- **teme te llamo después- **entonces dirigió su mirada a su hermano****

**¿Qué? ¿quieres un beso? Si es así lo siento pero yo no le hago a eso- **dijo Rock

**Explícame el porque nos ayudo- **dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

**De acuerdo voy y vengo para ver si puedo decirte- **sin esperar respuesta de Naruto que inflo sus mejillas como muestra de enojo, Rock se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata viendo que estaba abierta la puerta decidió pasar mientras miraba a la ojiperla recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo- **el quiere saber la razón por la cual nos ayudaste…¿puedo decirle toda la verdad de una vez?**

Claro pero por favor se sutil no quiero lastimarle el corazón- dijo Hinata a lo cual el ojirojo asintió y se fue al pasillo para indicarle a Naruto que bebía su café que lo siguiera a la habitación del ojirojo

Ya estando dentro Rock decidió hablar- **Mira Naruto ella nos ayudo por que se sintió mal que papá nos impusiera ese castigo, intervino por nosotros por que quiere que por lo menos nos llevemos bien con ella- **termino de contar Rock a lo que Naruto puso una enorme sonrisa

_Se nota que no has cambiado Hinata, siempre pensando en los demás- _pensaba Naruto que mostraba una gran sonrisa

**Hay algo mas de lo que quiero contarte- **le contó todo lo que le había dicho Hinata la noche anterior, Naruto solo tomaba una cara de duda y sorpresa por las palabras de su hermano- **y así están las cosas, ella te quiere como un amigo…lo siento hermano**

**Jeje no te preocupes estoy tranquilo sobre eso- **dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa estilo Namikaze que enamora a tantas chicas…y a alguno que otro chico raro

**Wow, me sorprendes- **menciono con sorpresa el ojirojo

**Porque estoy madurando?- **pregunto Naruto muy seguro de si

**No, porque me mientes tan descaradamente-** Naruto le dirigió una mirada matona a su hermano con solo sonrió al haber el aspecto que había optado el ojiazul- **jeje descuida es una broma, en verdad te creo** _vaya me sorprende que lo tomara tan bien_****

De acuerdo entonces vamos a comer pizza yo invito- 

**Vaya si que has cambiado, ahora me vas a invitar una pizza siendo un avaro- **Naruto le volvió a dirigir otra mirada matona mientras que Rock solo sonreía, al llegar a la cocina el ojiazul observo que Hinata estaba ahí

**Hinata podemos hablar?- **estas palabras tomaron de sorpresa a la pelinegra que asintió nerviosamente, ambos se dirigieron al patio trasero de la casa para conversar mientras Ino se quedaba mirando sospechosamente a su hermano gemelo

**Rock dime algo ¿de que quieres hablar Naruto con Hinata- **pregunto muy curiosa la rubia

**No lo se a ciencia cierta pero esa conversación puede significar que Naruto acepte por fin a Hinata como miembro de la familia- **esta noticia puso feliz a Ino, estaba empezando a creer que su hermano mayor traía algo entre manos al ponerse muy nervioso frente a la ojiperla pero sus dudas se disiparían si lo que decía Rock era cierto

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Hinata

**Hinata quiero agradecerte por ayudarnos con lo del castigo y también disculparme por querer delatarte pero es que creí que…- **pero fue interrumpido por la ojiperla

**No tienes que disculparte, siempre fuiste un gran amigo para mi, tu discúlpame a mi porque después de todo los delate con Minato-kun y también por lo de la otra noche…bueno t-tu sabes cuando te de-desmayaste- **el recordar eso hizo que tanto Hinata como Naruto tuvieran las mejillas rosas por la vergüenza

**Etto…de-descuida ya en-entendí el porque de eso jeje- **el rubio solo puso su mano en la nuca en señal de vergüenza- **entonces comenzamos de cero supongo- **dijo esto mientras extendía su mano esperando que Hinata la tomara

**Creo que si- **una sonriente Hinata tomo la mano de una Naruto en las mismas condiciones para sellar su pacto, esperando que las cosas salieran mejor de ahora en adelante

Al regresar a la sala, los gemelos los vieron entrar de forma tranquila, señal que las cosas ahora estarían mas tranquila, entonces alguien tocaba la puerta e Ino fue a atender

**Bueno Rock a comer pizza- **dijo un muy feliz Naruto…pero no se puso tan feliz al ver a Shion con una cara de los mil demonios en la entrada de su hogar

**Si que deseas?- **pregunto Ino que veía de extraña forma a la rubia frente a ella

**Vengo a hablar con Naruto-kun- **contesto muy molesta cosa que asusto un poco a los presentes ahí, Shion decidió entrar como si fuera su casa y rápidamente encontró a Naruto frente a ella- **¡con que aquí estas idiota!- **se acerco a pasos agigantados mientras Naruto temblaba del miedo

**Que pa-pasa Shion?- **dijo Naruto que se encontraba muy nervioso, muy sudoroso y muy idiota…esperen, borren esto ultimo el siempre ah estado así-

**¡y todavía te atreves a preguntar idiota!- **le soltó una cachetada tan fuerte a Naruto que le dejo la mano marcada en su rostro- **¡ayer me dijiste que me amabas y me puse muy feliz por eso pero luego dijiste que amas a alguien llamada Hinata!- **todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron con los ojos blancos de lo que dijo Shion, Hinata además estaba roja y al borde del desmayo- **¡no se quien rayos sea esa Hinata pero tendrás que compensarme el haberme lastimado de esa forma!- **Naruto solo asintió de forma desesperada pensando que las cosas no podían estar peor

_Pobre, pobre infeliz- _mencionaba Rock mentalmente mientras veía a su hermano a punto de morirse de un infarto- _bueno, supongo que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor_

_Ino, soy Sakura ¿Qué crees? Mis padres me dieron permiso para quedarme a dormir contigo unos días ¿no es genial?, dile a Naruto-kun que espero y me reciba gratamente, que ansió verlo pronto y mostrarle toda la ropa sexy que eh comprado solo para el ¡chaito!- _se escucho el sonido que daba fin al mensaje mientras todos los que escucharon el mensaje se quedaron estupefactos por esas palabras

_eres un perro afortunado- _volvía a comentar Rock en su mente- _bueno…tal vez desafortunado pero no creo que las cosas puedan ponerse mas extrañas_

**¡Hola familia, ya llegue!- **ese era Minato que se encontraba muy sonriente pero esa sonrisa de borro al sentir el pesado ambiente que había en su hogar-

**¿Perdón, interrumpo algo?- **pregunto muy curioso el Namikaze mayor mientras todos los demás seguían estupefactos

_Vaya, mejor dejo de pensar así o posiblemente lo traga la tierra- _vio hacia donde se encontraba su hermano que de la nada cayo sentado aun con su nerviosismo

_¡que rayos hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto!- _mencionaba Naruto en su mente

_Que demonios esta pasando aquí-_ se decía para si Ino

_…-_ Hinata solo estaba nerviosa

_Vaya, ese señor y casi tan atractivo como mi Naruto-kun- _pensaba Shion algo sonrojada al ver a Minato

_Creo que interrumpí una reunión de amigos…pero porque esa joven rubia se me queda viendo?- _se cuestionaba mentalmente Minatoal ver como Shion le miraba detenidamente

_Vaya ya me dio hambre ¡quiero pizza!- _era Rock que por lo visto no le importaba lo que pasaba ahí

"ANTES QUE NADA ALGUNAS COSAS":  
1) ESPERO HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD CON LA COMPAÑÍA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y ESPERO QUE EL PANZON DE ROJO LES HAYA TRAIDO ALGUN REGALO  
2)LES RECOMIENDO QUE VISITEN EL PERFIL DE **"IsaHinaChuu"** Y QUE LEAN SUS FICS LA VERDAD SE LOS RECOMIENDO MUCHISIMO NO SE ARREPENTIRAN**  
**

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ TERMINAMOS CON EL CAPITULO CUATRO, QUIERO DISCULPARME POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ANDABA CORTO DE IDEAS ADEMAS DE QUE LAS FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO ME TENIAN MUY OCUPADO (AUNQUE NO LO CREAN ANDUVE OCUPADO ¬¬) ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A **"****ana-gaara****", "****Elchabon****","**** Heero Kusanagi****","**** delta2007****", "****Tsusina****", "****kaory18****","**** PerFecTHeLL****", "****Ferchitk****", "****didiluna****","**** hiromihyuga24****","**** Cuty Ligia-chan****","**** Kumiko Uzumaki****","**** Sakura Zala****", "****IsaHinaChuu****","**** anju-sama2009****" ** POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD LO MOTIVAN MUCHO A UNO A CONTINUAR TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO COMENTAN

BUENO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LOS MAS PRONTO EL PROXIMO CAP YA QUE ENTRO A LA UNIVERSIDAD EL 4 DE ENERO ASI QUE VEREMOS QUE TAN RAPIDO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA :D **  
**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5.- SITUACIONES Y FAVORES TIPICOS DE UNA FAMILIA ¿NORMAL?**

Había pasado una semana después de lo sucedido y en la casa de los Namikaze se sentía mucha tranquilidad, en el comedor de la sala se encontraba Ino y Sakura conversando de cosas de chicas, Hinata se encontraba dándose un baño (espero no anden pensando en cosas pervertidas con una imagen así), Minato como siempre trabajando y Rock se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala y comiendo pizza. Entonces llego Naruto que venia de una cita con Shion y se acerco a donde se encontraba su hermano.

**Hola Naruto ¿Qué tal tu cita?- **dijo Rock sin tener que voltear

**Como supiste que era yo- **pregunto Naruto extrañado

**Fácil, cuando llegaste suspiraste con pesadez y papá nunca hace eso, entraste sin siquiera saludar y papá no hace eso, es temprano y es obvio que intentarías lo que fuera por desacerté rápido de Shion…ahora si como te fue en tu cita?- **Naruto solo lo miraba con desgano mientras se sentaba en el sillón y tomaba un pedazo de pizza

**Ya deberías saberlo- **

**Me lo imagino pero igual quiero escucharlo de ti- **

**¿Por qué?- **pregunto muy extrañado Naruto

**Puede ser divertido- **Naruto lo lanzaba una mirada matona que el ojirojo ignoro olímpicamente pero de la nada (mejor dicho de la sala) apareció Sakura detrás de Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello

**¡Naruto-kun! ¡te extrañe tanto!- **Naruto suspiro con pesadez mientras se iba a su habitación ante una decepcionada Sakura, una extrañada Ino que tomo el lugar de su hermano mayor y un indiferente Rock que seguía atento a la televisión

**Bien hecho Sakura- **menciono Rock muy despreocupado

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?- **dijo Sakura sin entender lo que Rock quiso decir

**Nada, simplemente existir-**

Ya Rock, no seas grosero con Sakura- dijo Ino que trataba de defender a Sakura

**No estoy siendo grosero, solo pienso que no se para que hace tantos intentos igual Naruto no le pone atención- **estas palabras hicieron que Sakura se pusiera triste cosa que molesto mucho a Ino

**Rock mira lo que hiciste, que no tienes vergüenza?- **pregunto Ino que abrazaba a la pelirosa que estaba sollozando

**No porque- **dijo Rock que seguía con su despreocupación

**baka- **menciono Ino mientras se llevaba a Sakura al comedor- **descuida Sakura yo te ayudare a conquistar a Naruto- **a pesar de haber dicho esto en voz baja Rock lo alcanzo a escuchar y se sorprendió de saber que Ino intentaría ayudar a la pelirosa, esto solo le daba la impresión de que habría mas problemas

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba saliendo de su habitación, estaba buscando una chaqueta ya que saldría a en el auto de su padre para despejar su mente, mientras se dirigía por el pasillo recordó que las llaves se encontraban en la habitación de su padre así que tuvo que regresar, entonces miro que la habitación de Hinata se encontraba un poco abierta, eso le dio a entender que ella se encontraba ahí, ella podía ser una buena compañía pensó rápidamente entonces decidió invitarla a pasear pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar escucho a Hinata cantando, le pareció tan hermosa su voz así que pego su oreja a la puerta para escucharla mejor.

Nunca había escuchado a Hinata cantar, estaba sorprendido que tantos años que fueron amigos y nunca le había hablado de esa privilegiosa voz que tenia, intento pegarse mas a la puerta pero para su sorpresa se abrió un poco pero lo suficiente para dejar a su vista lo bien decorada que estaba la habitación de la ojiperla aunque eso no fue lo que mas le sorprendió sino que la sorpresa fue ver a Hinata solo una toalla cubriendo tu cuerpo.

El rubio estaba sin habla y muy sonrojado, si bien sabia que Hinata era la poseedora de un hermoso cuerpo mas nunca se imagino verla solo con una diminuta toalla, veía que se encontraba sentada en su capa poniendo crema en sus piernas una imagen que en verdad le pareció sensual, de repente ella se paro frente a su guardarropa, lo abrió y la puerta la tapaba por completo, mientras buscaba algo ella se agacho un poco dejando a la vista de Naruto sus piernas, este se sonrojo aun mas pero ahí no acababa todo…vio como la toalla de Hinata caía de golpe dejando ver mucho mas de lo que la imaginación del rubio podía, veía que ella usaba ropa interior negra muy pequeña, cuando se ponía mas nervioso, Hinata cerro su guardarropa y se coloco de lado dejando su espalda a la vista de Naruto que la verdad sentía mucho calor además de sentir que su "amiguito" despertaba poco a poco, cuando sentía que no podía estar peor ella empezó a quitarse el sujetador cosa que dejo muy excitado a Naruto

_Tengo que irme, tengo que irme, tengo que irme- _se decía el ojiazul en su mente pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, intento dirigir su mirada a otra parte de la habitación uso toda su fuerza y pudo dirigir su vista a lo que había sacado Hinata del guardarropa pero lo que vio no fue muy alentador.

Observo la mano de Hinata tomar un sujetador color azul cielo de la cama- _es algo pequeño para el tamaño de sus… ¡no! ¡deja de pensar en eso!- _siguió con su mirada en las cosas que Hinata había sacado y pudo mirar entre ellas una blusa, una falda de mezclilla, unas pantaletas azul cielo, unos…_- esperen…¡unas pantaletas!...e-eso significa que e-ella va a…-_ pensó el nervioso y excitado ojiazul

Entonces por puro reflejo dirigió su mirada hacia la ojiperla y pudo ver que sus manos se dirigían a su cintura para quitarse y cambiarse lo último de su ropa interior, entonces Naruto no resistió más y en cuanto ella puso sus manos en su cintura salio corriendo hacia su habitación haciendo mucho ruido en el pasillo cosa que asusto un poco a Hinata ya que por pura inercia dirigió su mirada a la puerta y la encontró un poco abierta lo cual le hizo sospechar lo peor- _se-será que me e-estaban…-_ el solo pensar en eso hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa y sonrojada y como consecuente se desmayo aunque para su fortuna cayo en su cama.

Rock se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano mayor para informarle lo que su hermana gemela tenia planeado, no se encontraba tan preocupado ya que igual pensó que era una tontería pero igual no quería que Naruto tuviera tan complicada la vida, ya era suficiente con saber que la chica de la cual seguía enamorado estuviera saliendo con su padre, que Shion estuviera controlándolo con la condición de no decir nada a Minato sobre lo que dijo Naruto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hinata y ahora para empeorar las cosas estaba Sakura, una chica de la misma edad y de la clase de Rock e Ino, una loca obsesionada con el ojiazul que planes para conseguir estar con Naruto no le faltan y si a eso se le suma a Ino que siempre buscar tener lo que desee en pocas palabras muy terca era prácticamente una combinación peligrosa.

Llego a la habitación de Naruto, toco pero el ojiazul no salía o no respondía, intento abrir la puerta pero tenia llave cosa que lo preocupo un poco, insistió un poco más y al ver nula respuesta por parte de su hermano pensó rápidamente en una solución.

Por otro lado Naruto salía del baño privado de su habitación, se encontraba más tranquilo el y su "amiguito", tenía prácticamente del pecho hacia arriba mojado entonces se dirigía a buscar una toalla cuando…

**Vaya te vez muy sexy mojado- **menciono Rock con un toque burlón mientras devolvía su mirada a una revista ¿xxx?-** oye está bien que estés desesperado por salir con alguien pero no es para que veas estas porquerías**

¡baka! ¡cuántas veces te eh dicho que no entres a mi habitación!- dijo el ojiazul muy avergonzado mientras le arrebataba la revista- **además como diablos entraste?**

Fácil, use la "llave maestra"- esas palabras no hicieron muy feliz a Naruto, de hecho fue todo lo contrario

**No, tiene que ser una broma, no la "llave maestra"- **entonces el ojiazul dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio la perilla a medio caer y la cerradura prácticamente hecha pedazos- **había arreglado la perilla hace dos meses después de tu ultima "llave maestra"**

Bueno hubiéramos podido evitarlo si hubieras respondido antes a la puerta pero eso ya no importa así que dime porque no contestabas y porque estas tan mojado?- ante la pregunta de Rock, Naruto solo se quedó mudo y muy nervioso sin saber si sería buena idea decirle a su hermano de lo que le paso

**Bu-bueno yo…tenia calor, si eso tenía calor jejeje – **el ojirojo solo le dio una mirada de no creerle pero tuvo una mejor idea

**Bueno está bien no te obligare a decirme- **el ojiazul solo pudo suspirar pensando que se había librado de los problemas- **pero creo que hugsky tendrá que decirme lo que paso- **entonces Rock tomo un pingüino de peluche con sombrero y lentes para la playa- **habla hugsky, que fue lo que paso para que Naruto estuviera así- **y por obvias razones el peluche no respondió aunque el ojiazul hubiera querido que lo hiciera- **bueno ya que no quieres hablar sufrirás las consecuencias**

¡No le hagas nada malo a hugsky! ¡el no te ha hecho nada!- Rock sonrió de forma maliciosa, tomo la cabeza del peluche y la jalo un poco dándole a entender lo que quería hacer- **Rock, por favor no le hagas nada malo, ese peluche es importante para mi, ese fue…**- pero Naruto no pudo continuar ya que recordó lo que ese pequeño pingüino representa, se puso triste y era algo que Rock reconoció rápidamente en su rostro

**¿Naruto que pasa?- **

**Bueno, es que ese pequeño pingüino se lo había regalado a…Hinata- **el ojirojo entendió por qué de su expresión y también cuando lo veía como cuidaba a ese pingüino de peluche- **pero cuando ella me rechazo, y que me dijo que se iba y me regreso a hugsky, lo cuide como si fuera lo único que tendría de ella además de su recuerdo**

Hermano lo siento, no tenía idea de lo importante que era para ti – entonces el ojirojo le devolvió el peluche – **enserio discúlpame, me pase de la raya es solo que me preocupe**

Me sorprende que tú te preocuparas, a ti todo te vale – Rock solo pudo sonreír mientras estrechaban las manos – **bueno creo que puedo contarte lo que paso hace rato– **entonces el ojiazul le contó lo sucedido hace algunos momentos, omitiendo claro algunos detalles – **bueno que te parece**

Mira en primer lugar sigues siendo un pervertido – Naruto solo pudo lanzarle una mirada matona a su hermano – **pero bueno es normal, digo con todo respeto Hinata tiene lindo cuerpo, si hubiera sido el que hubiera estado en tu lugar posiblemente hubiera pasado lo mismo – **dijo Rock pero puso cara de pensar y en su mente solo podía imaginar cómo se vería la ojiperla haciéndole poner una cara medio pervertida cosa que el ojiazul capto****

¿Y yo soy el pervertido?, mira solo dime que puedo hacer para evitar esto de nuevo – pregunto el ojiazul esperanzado de que Rock no sacara alguna otra estupidez

**Fácil, intenta alejarte un poco de ella, se que suena difícil ya que viven en la misma casa, pero mírame a mi, pude alejarme de Ino – **dijo el ojirojo orgulloso de su acción a lo que el mayor ahí asentía y salieron de la habitación de Naruto que estaba más tranquilo al hablar con Rock mientras este último preocupado ya que se había acabo su pizza y aún tenía hambre, en eso veían que Hinata se les acercaba así que Naruto salió apurado a la cocina dejando algo extrañados a la ojiperla y al ojirojo

_Se lo tomo demasiado enserio – _pensaba Rock – **Que se te ofrece Hinata**

Buscaba el cepillo negro de cabello -

Busca en la habitación del metrosexual de Naruto, creo que lo mire ahí – Hinata solo sonrió ante la ocurrencia del ojirojo y se dirigió a la habitación de ese chico que aun consideraba su amigo, encontró el cepillo para su cabello pero algo llamo su atención

**¿hugsky? – **ella reconoció rápidamente al pingüino, Naruto se lo había regalado cuando ella pasaba por momentos muy difíciles en su vida y ese regalo hizo que recuperara la felicidad poco a poco, pero después se lo regreso al saber que tendría que irse para siempre, se arrepintió ya que adoraba a ese pequeño peluche además de que pudo convencer a su padre de volver pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para visitar a su rubio amigo, esos pensamientos hacían que Hinata se sintiera triste y nostálgica, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos y fue entonces cuando recordó algo sobre hugsky – **será que… - **entonces le quito el sombrero al peluche y dejo su cabeza al descubierto, ella halo algo de la cabeza del peluche y encontró algo que la sorprendió – **entonces ¿es por eso que el…?**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi plan Sakura? – le preguntaba Ino a la peli rosa después de haberle comentado detalladamente su plan

**Me parece bien pero ¿no se molestara si sabe que me estas ayudando? – **pregunto Sakura muy preocupada

**Descuida, además sería bueno verlo salir con alguna chica cosa que no hace muy seguido – **dijo Ino muy despreocupada – _a ver si así deja de tener una vida tan extraña_

**Familia, ya llegue – **era la voz de Minato que se escuchaba desde la puerta principal y la rubia y la pelirosa lo fueron a recibir – **hola chicas que tal todo**

Hola papi, todo muy bien – mencionaba Ino muy sonriente y Sakura solo hacia una reverencia

**Hola viejo – **dijo Rock mientras iba al refrigerador por agua

**Rock ya habíamos discutido esto antes, soy tu papá y debes tenerme respeto**

Oye tranquilo viejo, ya tienes 40 años así que ten cuidado con los problemas del corazón y las canas – esas palabras no le agradaron en lo más mínimo a Minato

**¿Te burlas de mí? – **menciono Minato con un rostro serio

**Lo intento – **le responde Rock mientras se regresaba a la sala con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate mientras Minato le lanzaba una fea mirada

**Minato-kun que alegría que llegaras – **dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y luego se dieron un beso corto cosa que alguien en especial capto a su llegada a la sala y no le agrado del todo – **puedo hablar a solas contigo – **el rubio mayor solo asintió y siguió a la ojiperla a su habitación****

Que te pasa? - le cuestiona Rock a Naruto

**No es nada no te preocupes – **le contesto el ojiazul con una voz algo vacía, el ojirojo le iba a preguntar pero la voz del Namikaze mayor lo detuvo de cualquier acción

**Chicos necesitamos conversar de algo con ustedes – **la voz de Minato se escuchaba con seriedad – **Hinata, dile lo que me dijiste**

Si…chicos quiero pedirles un favor, espero y me puedan ayudar – la ojiperla solo junto sus manos – **me gustaría que los 4 nos acompañaran a una cena con mi familia el sábado aquí en casa – **esto lo dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Rock que a pesar de haber escuchado seguía con su mirada a la televisión

**Pues por nosotras no hay problema verdad Sakura? – **le dijo Ino a la pelirosa mientras esta asintió ante las palabras de la rubia

**Se los agradezco mucho chicas – **Hinata solo pudo sonreír ante esto - **¿Naruto-kun?**

Por mi tampoco hay problema, cuenta conmigo – dijo Naruto con si siempre característica sonrisa zorruna

**Gracias – **la Hyuga agradecía que a pesar de todo Naruto la siguiera tratando como su amiga algo que la hacía feliz; ahora volvió a dirigir su mirada al ojirojo mientras este seguía viendo la televisión – **Rock-kun se que tu…**

Lo siento Hinata pero no cenare con tu familia – todos se quedaron mudos ante la declaración de Rock – **suficiente tuve con aguantar a tu hermana en la secundaria, no tengo ganas de volver a verla**

Que fue lo que te hizo para que hables de ella en esa forma – pregunto Sakura muy curiosa sobre lo sucedido

**Me hizo una sucia jugada, hace dos años nos grabó a mi y a la maestra de inglés teniendo relaciones y lo mostro a toda la escuela, todo por no querer salir con ella en ese tiempo, casi me expulsan de la escuela – **se levantó del sofá algo furioso por esos recuerdos que tenia de la secundaria, algo que los demás escucharon y se sentían apenados por esa situación – **además es una engreída que se cree mejor que todos porque papi Hyuga le compra todo lo que quiere…sin ofender Hinata, pero en verdad odio a tu hermana**

Descuida, hay veces que también me saca de quicio pero créeme que si la conocieras mejor veras que no es tan mala, por favor Rock-kun no te prometo que será el único favor que te pido pero puedes créeme que será el mas importante de todos los que te vaya a pedir en un futuro – la forma en la que Hinata dijo esas palabras hicieron a Rock pensar de nuevo en su respuesta, ella les había hecho un gran favor cuando acababan de conocerse y se lo debía

**De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que lo hago únicamente porque me caes bien Hinata – **ella le agradeció repetidamente mientras los demás veían felices la escena, el ojirojo solo se fue a su habitación seguido por Naruto, quería felicitar a su hermano por tomar esa decisión a pesar de todo

**Rock te felicito, por fin dejaste tus pensamientos egoístas de lado – **menciono Naruto mientras se sentaba en la cama del ojirojo, este último encendía su laptop

**Si como digas, ahora tengo que planear mi venganza – **estas palabras dejaron extrañado a Naruto

**¿De que estas hablando? ¿te vas a vengar de la hermana de Hinata? – **Rock le miro con una sonrisa maliciosa dándole a entender cuál era su respuesta – **Oye Rock, no te atrevas ya que si lo haces arruinaras la cena con la familia de Hinata y quien sabe que puede pasar – **el ojirojo solo le miro con una cara de decepción mientras dirigía su mirada a su laptop - **¡Rock, si lo haces te advierto que le diré a papá que tu fuiste el que le arrojo ese jarrón de agua a ero-sennin!**

Ese fuiste tu – 

…**o si, fui yo – **dijo Naruto con gran orgullo

**No te preocupes quieres, no hare nada, bueno nada que sea ilegal – **Rock se puso a conversar con alguien por su correo electrónico dejando con mucha curiosidad a su hermano mayor – **solo hay alguien que puede ayudarme con mi venganza, alguien con experiencia y que haga de mi venganza algo malo sin que me metan a la cárcel**

Naruto no decía nada ya que recordaba el momento en que vio a Hinata con esa diminuta toalla, el momento en que se quitó su sujetador y donde casi se quitaba su…- _"¡no, no, no, fuera pensamientos insanos! Aunque verdaderamente se veía genial y…¡no, no, no, ella es la novia de mi padre!...aunque sigo pensando que su sujetador era demasiado pequeño para sus enormes…¡ya Naruto compórtate, estás hablando de tu amiga de la infancia!...pero yo la sigo amando y…- _el ojiazul no pudo continuar con sus sucios pensamientos ya que algo impacto en su frente haciéndole caer de la cama de su hermano dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza - **¡que rayos te sucede tarado!**

****

Sera mejor que te tranquilices y te limpies la sangre que sale de tu nariz – en efecto, un hilillo de sangre salía de la nariz de Naruto que este mismo limpiaba, en ese momento llego le mayor de los Namikaze

**Naruto, hijo que bueno que te veo, llame a esa joven llamada Shion a cenar con nosotros y los Hyuga, como sale contigo supuse que no habría problemas en invitarla, bueno nos vemos – **Naruto prácticamente se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de su padre, ahora si que tendría problemas si Shion conocía a Hinata después de su problema donde el dijo que seguía amando a la ojiperla, de repente empezó a sudar aun estando inmóvil, no podía creer lo que pasaba

**Créeme que por un momento creí que nadie podía estar peor que yo con lo de Hanabi pero bueno ya estoy tranquilo de saber que no soy tan desafortunado como creí – **Naruto tardo unos minutos en reaccionar del trauma que su padre le había ocasionado y encontró a Rock aun conversando por su laptop

**Oye y quien es ese que te ayudara con su venganza - **

**¿Qué, aun no logras acertar? Si tu y yo lo conocemos muy bien – **Naruto solo puso un rostro que daba a entender que tenía la duda puesta en su cerebro – **bien te lo diré, así de simple le decían "el vengador" hace unos años, ahora permíteme que pronto llegara mi compañero en el crimen y tengo que recibirlo – **Rock salió de su habitación y dejo a Naruto muy pensativo sobre ese llamado "vengador"

**¿le decían "el vengador" y lo conocemos muy bien? – **poco a poco el cerebro de Naruto empezó a buscar una solución posible, por su mente pasaron desde momentos de la infancia hasta imágenes de películas pornográficas y entonces dio con una respuesta que no le gustó mucho – **hay dios, en verdad será el?**

Y el día de la cena con la familia Hyuga…

**Y ese es el plan…¿lo has entendido Rock? – **era la voz del llamado "vengador"

**Esta claro Sasuke – **así era, el Uchiha le estaba ayudando al ojirojo del vengarse de Hanabi Hyuga – **te agradezco tu ayuda, te debo una**

Espero me pagues pronto – y Sasuke se retiro

**Rock ve a vestirte que los Hyuga llegaran pronto – **menciono Minato que estaba vestido con un traje todo gris y corbata negra mientras dirigía una mirada de desaprobación a la ropa del ojirojo

**¿Qué tiene de mal la ropa que llevo puesta? – **le preguntaba mientras se miraba en el espejo, su ropa consistía en un pantalón y playera negra algo ajustada, una chaqueta roja con una estrella con alas estampada en la espalda y zapatos negros – **no me miro tan mal o si**

Rock pareces un gamberro – le dijo Sakura que pasaba de aquí para allá – **no creo que a la hermana de Hinata le gustes con esa ropa – **la pelirosa solo sonreía mientras Rock solo le lanzaba una mirada de muerte

**Mira quien lo dice, tu te vestiste como prostituta barata y no creo que a Naruto le guste tu forma de vestir – **la pelirosa ofendida salió de ahí, aunque las palabras del ojirojo no se alejaban de la realidad, la Haruno llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes demasiado pegado al cuerpo corto que casi dejaba ver su ropa interior

**Rock-kun, donde se encuentra Naruto-kun – **preguntaba Hinata que llevaba un vestido largo color negro

**Fue por Shion a su casa, dios pobre chico – **la ojiperla suspiro, recordaba la situación que paso cuando escucho eso de la boca de la rubia "novia" de Naruto, solo esperaba que no hubiera problemas

**Perdón por llegar tarde pero Shion aun no estaba lista – **menciono Naruto a su llegada, que estaba vestido de camisa roja manga larga, pantalón y zapatos negros

**Bueno tenia que estar lo mejor vestida para mi novio y su familia – **dijo Shion que llevaba un vestido igual al de Sakura solo que en blanco y resaltaba sus atributos que eran de mayor volumen que los de la pelirosa

**Ya chicos estén listos y compórtense que la familia Hyuga esta a punto de llegar – **dijo Ino que llevaba un vestido morado de tirantes no tan pegado al cuerpo pero que aun así resaltaba su figura

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y empezaron a tocar la puerta cosa que puso nerviosos a Hinata y a Minato

**Y-ya llegaron – **la ojiperla salió a toda velocidad a la puerta mientras los demás se alistaban, la Hyuga abrió la puerta y tras ella se encontraban un hombre de cabello largo de unos cuarenta y tantos años vestido con un traje gris, un joven muy parecido al hombre mayor vestido igual que el solo que en color beige y una chica de cabello largo castaño con un vestido negro corto ajustado y con un escote muy revelador, todos ellos con un rostro muy serio – **papá, Neji, Hanabi**

Hinata hija, te extrañaba tanto – el hombre mayor solo la abrazo con efusividad demostrándole la verdad de sus palabras

_U-un segundo, e-ella es Hi-Hinata?...la chica que mi Na-Naruto-kun menciono?...-_ pensaba Shion que ponía una cara de enojo total, se encontraba tan furiosa que tomo la mano de Naruto y la apretó tan fuerte que casi se la rompe

_Hay no, e-ella y-ya sabe qui-quien es Hinata…ahora que v-voy a ha…¡por dios me rompe la mano! – _Naruto solo sentía como su mano se hacía pedazos

_N_os_ volvemos a ver Hanabi Hyuga – _Rock solo ponía una sonrisa maliciosa…aunque si mirada estaba enfocada en el revelador escote de Hanabi – _vaya si que los tiene enormes hasta dan ganas de…no, no enfócate en tu misión Rock_

Así que de nuevo frente a ti Rock, por tu mirada creo que te gusto verme de nuevo…bueno creo que solo a mis pechos - y al igual que Rock ella sostenía una sonrisa maliciosa – _esto será divertido_

Rayos, mejor me hubiera quedado en casa viendo porno – menciono el joven llamado Neji****

Se-señor Hiashi, es bueno verlo otra vez, pasen por favor – menciono Minato algo nervioso, ellos entraron y todos se dirigieron al comedor listos para una típica cena familiar…pero la verdad que equivocados estaban al pensar eso.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP, MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO DIFERENTES SITUACIONES EN MI VIDA ME COMPLICARON EN PENSAR ALGUNA IDEA PARA EL FIC, ESPERO ESTE CAP NO DECEPCIONE.

DISCULPEN SI NO PONGO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS LECTORES QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS PERO USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON, Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO EN VERDAD, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.- PASANDO TIEMPO CON LA FAMILIA Y REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Ya se encontraban todos sentados cenando una pasta que Hinata había preparado especialmente para esa noche, ella se encontraba entre su padre y Minato, a la izquierda de este último Ino, después estaba Sakura que tenía una mano en la pierna de un nervioso Naruto que tenía a su otro lado a una algo enfurecida Shion pero ella tomaba la mano del rubio y la ponía sobre su pierna cosa que el rubio acepto de mala gana ya que sabía bien de lo que ella era capaz, a un lado de ella estaba un Rock agradecido de estar a un lado de Hanabi que estaba a un lado de un aburrido Neji que estaba a un lado de tu tío, así terminando este extraño acomodo para una cena normal.

Todos se encontraban callados, algunos nerviosos, otros aburridos, el hecho es que nadie quería hablar. Minato miraba algo nervioso a Hiashi que comía tranquilamente, Hinata estaba más tranquila que su novio pero pensativa por ver de nuevo a hugsky y entender varias cosas, seguían todos callados hasta que alguien no resistió y tomo la palabra

**Oye tu ojirojo – **dijo Neji a Rock que rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el – **que rayos te pasa? Sabes que esto es una cena para presentar a nuestras familias y tú te vistes como un rebelde cuando deberías vestirte más elegantemente para no dejar en vergüenza a ti y a tu familia – **Rock solo alzo una ceja en señal de confusión

**¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?- **menciono el ojirojo con tranquilidad

**Si**

De eso se trata- y el rubio dio por terminada la conversación ignorando olímpicamente a Neji cosa que lo puso muy furioso

**Primo Neji, no hay problema, no necesariamente teníamos que venir muy elegantemente, con el simple hecho de que estén presente es algo importante para mí - **dijo Hinata de una forma muy segura cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría y dejo aún más molesta a Shion

_Vaya pero que le pasa! No lo es suficiente saber que por ella es esta cena, sino que quiere ganarse la atención de todos aquí, aun no puedo creer que ella sea esa tal Hinata, es raro lo que sucede aquí pero no dejare que me gane a mi Naruto-kun _– era lo que pensaba Shion que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Naruto al punto de fracturársela

_¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que hacer algo o me rompe la mano! _– y en un desesperado acto por salvar a su fiel compañera en el porno, Naruto tomo el rostro de Shion, lo giro en dirección al suyo y la beso en los labios mientras los demás quedaban atónitos al ver esa escena, aunque algunas otras personas tenían algo más que asombro

_Oh por dios ¡me está besando! ¡Me está besando! ¡A mí y nadie más! – _Shion no podía creerlo, se encontraba muy feliz por tal acto así que soltó la mano del rubio, cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar

_No puede ser… Naruto-kun está besándola a ella – _pensaba Sakura que se encontraba muy triste

_¿Qué? Creí que aún seguía enamorado de Hinata – _se decía Rock muy extrañado por esa escena "bizarra" según su criterio

_Naruto-baka, eso no era parte de mi grandioso plan – _pensaba una muy enojada Ino

_No creí que mi hijo fuera tan atrevido pero bueno saco eso de mi – _mencionaba en su mente un muy orgulloso Minato

_¿Por qué Naruto-kun está besando a Shion? – _se cuestionaba Hinata que ante tal escena se encontraba sorprendida y ¿celosa? - _¿Pe-pero de q-que me preocupo? Si son co-cosas suyas y n-no mías…pero entonces porque siento ganas de separarlos_

Vaya, que beso tan largo, mejor aprovecho estos momentos – y de un rápido movimiento el ojirojo desabrocho el sujetador de Hanabi, ella sintió como este caía y puso sus brazos como protegiéndose para que así ninguno se diera cuenta lo que sucedió, mientras Rock se paraba de su asiento para separar a Shion y a Naruto – **haber par de calenturientos, si van a hacer eso que no sea en frente de todos que estamos cenando**

Shion solo le mando una mirada asesina y le respondió - **pudiste haber tosido o algo para que nosotros captáramos y nos detuviéramos sin escuchar tu discurso**

Quería vomitar pero no quería arruinarles el momento – contesto Rock sarcásticamente – **discúlpelos Hiashi-san pero supongo que no resistieron el calor que sus hormonas alborotadas le causaron – **tanto Shion como Naruto se quedaron callados y sonrojados por el espectáculo

**No tienes que disculparse, es normal eso cuando están enamorados, de hecho Neji hizo lo mismo hace unos cuantos años en una cena que tuvimos con los padres de su ex-novia – **el ojiperla solo se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su propio tío

**¡Pero tío Hiashi! ¡Cómo pudo hablar de eso frente a ellos! - ** grito Neji muy enojado y nervioso

**Considéralo como una disculpa hacia los insultos que le hiciste al joven Rock – **menciono Hiashi mientras limpiaba su boca con su servilleta en señal de que termino su cena

**Pero Hiashi-san, Rock no necesitaba disculpa alguna – **dijo un nervioso Minato

**Bueno ahora que lo dice señor…**

¡Que no necesitas ninguna disculpa! – le grito Minato a Rock mientras el asentía algo nervioso y sorprendido entendiendo lo que su padre quiso decirle – **bueno creo que la cena ha terminado, si me lo permite me gustaría conversar con usted a solas señor si no es problema**

Por supuesto que no es… - pero el Hyuga mayor se percató de algo…o más bien de alguien – **Hanabi, te pasa algo? Porque te estas abrazando?**

La ojiperla menor sonrojada miraba algo atemorizada a su padre al no saber que decirle sobre su asunto – **pu-pues veras, es que yo-yo… - **pero alguien la interrumpió

**Disculpe, creo que lo que Hanabi quiere decir es que tiene frio y buscaba darse un poco de calor, si no le molesta pues yo puedo darle un suéter o algo para que se cubra – **menciono Rock muy seriamente pero sonreía mentalmente

**Se lo agradecería mucho joven Rock – **y el ojirojo tomo de la cintura a Hanabi (cosa que a ella no le agrado en lo más mínimo) para dirigirla a su habitación – **y Hanabi…- **se detuvieron y ella volteo a ver a su padre - **…te dije que ese vestido te daría problemas – **ella asintió con desgano mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, al mismo tiempo Minato le señalo a Hiashi donde le gustaría que conversaran mientras el rubio mayor buscaba algo de café pero antes que nada detuvo al ojirojo unos segundos

**Feliz, Rock? – **dijo Minato dándole a entender que no estaba contento con lo que haya hecho el rubio ojirojo

**No estoy infeliz – **y con una sonrisa estilo Namikaze el ojirojo fue donde se encontraría con Hanabi mientras Minato suspiraba con pesadez

**Por aquí suegro…quiero decir Hiashi-san jejeje – **mencionaba muy nervioso Minato mientras sentía la mirada asesina de Hiashi a su persona****

Disculpe Neji-san, le molestaría ayudarme en algo si no es mucha molestia - le preguntaba Ino a un muy tedioso Neji

**Claro, porque no, así puedo terminar de humillarme – **le contesto el ojiperla a la rubia que no tomo muy bien el comentario del chico

_Por lo visto es algo amargado, creo que tendré que hacer algo para tranquilizarlo_ – pensó Ino mientras sonreía internamente – **por aquí por favor**

En eso Hinata con la ayuda de una muy triste pelirosa limpiaban la mesa mientras Neji se iba a ayudar a Ino y Naruto acompañado de Shion en el sillón, ambos estaban callados aun si creerse lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

_Es extraño, el besar a Shion no fue tan malo, incluso se sintió bien_ – decía para si Naruto – _tal vez sea hora de darle una oportunidad a Shion y porque no a Sakura y tratar de dejar de lado mis sentimientos por Hinata, después de todo ella está enamorada de papá además de que debo abrirme camino a nuevos horizontes _– se cuestionaba el "poético" Naruto mientras dirigía su mirada a la rubia a su lado que se encontraba alguno nerviosa, encontraron sus miradas y ambos se sonrieron cosa que no le agrado a alguien

_¿Por qué Naruto-kun y Shion se miran de esa forma? ¿Y porque se están sonriendo? Creí que a él no le gustaba ella, bueno eso fue lo que Rock-kun me dijo, tal vez debería separarlos para…en que estoy pensando, son cosas de Naruto-kun, tal vez él se terminó enamorando de ella pero eso significa ¿Qué ya no está enamorado de mí? –_ por alguna razón Hinata no podía dejar de mirarlos insistentemente como si eso le molestara – _ya mejor me calmo, debo estar así por la visita de mi familia, además que ellos hagan lo que quieran, igual es su asunto y no mío _– la ojiperla recogió las cosas de la mesa y se fue no sin antes echar una última mirada nada positiva a los rubios

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rock…

**Eres un maldito idiota, como te atreviste a desabrochar mi sujetador – **mencionaba Hanabi desde el baño personal del ojirojo, mientras resolvía su problema****

Oh vamos, no me digas que no te gusto, además hubiéramos aprovechado eso y darnos un momento a solas tu y yo – decía Rock con algo de malicia mientras leía una revista de música (lo describo ya que ustedes son tan pervertidos que pensaran que la revista es una xxx¬¬)

**¿y porque crees que yo quisiera estar a solas contigo? – **dijo la ojiperla saliendo del baño

**Tu sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos y saber lo que hemos hecho en este tiempo que no nos habíamos visto digo tenemos desde la secundaria que no nos vemos – **el ojirojo se levantó de su asiento y fue a un pequeño refrigerador que estaba al lado de su puerta, entonces al abrir la puerta del refrigerador para sacar un refresco "accidentalmente" pego con la de su habitación y se cerró – **Mira no fue mi intención y te invito un refresco para compensar lo que hice si?**

Hanabi lo miro detenidamente, sabía que tal vez el chico quería venganza de la vez que ella lo grabo teniendo relaciones con su ex-maestra de inglés – _pero él tuvo la culpa al no haber aceptado salir conmigo cuando se lo permití _– lo pensó detenidamente y supo que esta era su oportunidad – _ no caeré en tu juego niño _**está bien, acepto el que me invites un refresco pero yo decido cual refresco – **entonces la Hyuga se acercó donde se encontraban los refrescos, se agacho un poco para ver cuál le gustaría tomar, lo cual aprovecho el ojirojo para pegar un vistazo rápido a la retaguardia de la chica

_Vaya, sí que tiene buen trasero y hermosas piernas, quien lo diría, antes estaba muy flaca y más plana que una tabla y hoy está hecho un bombón, pero igual me vengare… _- entonces alcanzo a notar que Hanabi se movía un poco y sus pechos que eran de tamaño considerable para su edad también se movían notoriamente además de notar que ella usaba una tanga - _…aunque también la considerare para otras cosas_

**Bueno quiero este – **el rubio solo asintió, tomo el refresco de naranja, saco dos vasos y sirvió el refresco en ellos mientras que la ojiperla menor se sentaba en la cama del chico mientras este último le daba el vaso y ella probaba el refresco – **esta rico, le diré a nuestra sirvienta que compre de este – **la Hyuga aún no creía lo delicioso que era ese refresco y se lo tomo muy rápido degustando su sabor – **sírveme más – **le dijo a Rock mientras le daba el vaso para que le sirviera más, este la miro con algo de desaprobación por la forma grosera en que se lo pidió pero igual le sirvió, ella siguió tomando más y más, incluso le quito el vaso a Rock y se bebió el contenido de un solo golpe, así pasaron los minutos y la castaña se terminó todo el refresco

**Vaya, te terminaste todo el refresco – **menciono Rock con una sonrisa "inocente" – _a ver que tan bien te cae el refresco pequeño monstruo_

**T-tan pronto, hip, no ti-ti-tienes más en t-tu hip, cocina – **y es que el refresco contenía alcohol, todo como parte del plan de Sasuke, se sabía que Hanabi era un orgullo para su padre y su familia, pero el hecho de emborracharla y que Hiashi la viera pues podría ser un golpe duro para los Hyuga, además de que si la grababa y lo difundía en internet haciendo idioteces sería una humillación grande para la familia pero sobre todo para ella aunque el ojirojo no contaba con algo – **S-sabes Rock…me hip gustaría comen…hip comentarte al-algo…**

En la sala se encontraban los demás, Hinata y Sakura veían televisión, no muy cómodas ya que Hinata se encontraba a un lado de Naruto que estaba muy animado conversando con Shion y sentía que estaba de sobra en ese sillón y por otro lado la pelirosa se sentía deprimida de verlos conversando muy animosamente

_No es justo, se supone que Naruto-kun es mío y esa zorra me lo está quitando pero igual ella tendrá que irse y yo todavía me quedare un tiempo en casa de ellos y así podre conquistar a Naruto jijiji – _pensaba Sakura mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa pero que estaba llena de malicia

_Bien, todo está bien, no te pongas nerviosa Hinata, de seguro Minato-kun habla con papá de cosas nada complicadas, puede que se esté disculpando de lo que paso en la cena sobre…- _al parecer la escena del beso la tenía perturbada- …_deja de pensar en eso, no es nada malo que ellos se hayan besado, digo es súper normal a su edad y….espera ¿Qué? Dije que a su edad? Pero yo tengo la misma edad que ellos, hay rayos ya me estoy comportando como una madre, no, no puedo, primero debo adaptarme bien a la familia de Minato-kun y tengo que relacionarlos de buena forma con mi familia, además no pretendo ser la madre de ellos, sino su amiga, pero lo de Neji y ellos, hay no es mucha presión – _la cabeza de la ojiperla estaba al borde de la locura, tantas cosas pensadas en tan pocos segundos sumándole al estrés provocado por esas mismas imágenes la dejaban peor, pero debía tranquilizarse ya que su padre y su novio venían de haber conversado.

**Descuida Minato, te ayudare eso ni lo dudes – **mencionaba Hiashi con tranquilidad pero a la vez con seriedad aunque esas palabras mencionadas por el Hyuga mayor dejaron algo pensativos a todos los que escucharon- **bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, Hinata – **la ojiperla miro algo perturbada a tu padre –** te quiero mucho y confió, no, estoy seguro que la decisión de quedarte aquí la tomaste correctamente, son grandes personas y sé que cuidaran bien de ti – **Hinata no podía sentirse más feliz, si bien es cierto que él siempre la apoyaba al momento de decirle que iría a vivir con Minato fue algo que el Hyuga mayor no acepto al principio pero fue convencido y se dio cuenta de que todo estaría bien…o eso creía el

**Muchas gracias padre – **ambos se abrazaron ante la sonrisa de los presentes ahí

**De nada hija mía, bueno con su permiso nos retiramos, Neji, Hanabi, vámonos ya – **ninguno de los mencionados contesto solo vio salir a Neji algo sudado, agitado y con el traje algo arrugado, misma situación con Ino – **Neji, dónde estabas?**

Estaba ayudando a la hija de Minato-san con unas…cosas – menciono Neji algo nervioso

_Vaya por lo visto ellos dos podrán llevarse bien fácilmente – _eso fue lo que pensaban inocentemente Hiashi, Hinata y Minato

_Maldita Ino, se revolcó con el primo de Hinata – _pensaba Sakura viendo a su rubia amiga como intentando matarla

_Estoy sorprendida, sí que duraron muy poco matando el gusano a sentones – _se cuestionaba Shion, y no es que conociera a Ino pero el aspecto de ambos era clara muestra de lo sucedido, entonces dirige su mirada a un reloj y alzo una ceja aún más sorprendida – _o el chico es demasiado buen amante para ella o es eyaculador precoz_

No puedo creerlo…- pensaba Naruto con una cara de que algo lo molestaba - _…tengo comezón en el trasero pero no puedo rascarme en frente de ellos, no puedo dar mala impresión frente a las visitas – _mencionaba esto en su mente mientras hacía pequeños pero raros movimientos tratando de alejar su inquietud

**Y donde esta Hanabi – **la pregunta de Hiashi inquieto a más de uno ahí presentes ¿Por qué no habían regresado Rock y Hanabi? ¿Acaso Rock le habrá hecho a Hanabi?, se preguntaba Minato algo nervioso y esperaba que su hijo no pensara en hacer algo raro. De repente se escuchó el sonido de algo muy pesado caer, entonces todos fueron a ver que sucedía pero cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido y todos se quedaron mudos ante lo que vieron - **¡qué significa esto! -–**dijo Hiashi muy molesto y no era para menos, veía al ojirojo tirado en el suelo boca arriba con Hanabi encima de él impidiendo que se levantara y besándolo con necesidad, ella tenía caída la parte de arriba de su vestido mostrando su sujetador negro por completo, esta escena puso rojos a todos los presentes y sobre todo Hiashi que estaba que explotaba – **¡Hanabi Hyuga! ¡Qué demonios sucede contigo!**

¡N-no me molestes hip, papá! – mencionaba la chica aun en estado de ebriedad, tenía las mejillas encendidas dejando en claro lo del alcohol en su sangre - **¡Y-ya estoy muy hip muy gra-grande como para de-deci hip decidir con qui-quien acostarme! – **las reveladoras palabras de la ojiperla menor dejo más sorprendidos a todos menos al mayor de los Hyuga

**Hanabi – **la voz de Hiashi se tranquilizó, tanto que asusto mucho a los Hyuga presentes, entendiendo lo que iba a pasar – **creo que tendremos que hablar sobre lo sucedido hoy – **entonces el ojiperla mayor se acercó a su primogénita que estaba en verdad asustada, mientras los demás veían con atención lo que iba a pasar…a excepción de Rock que de la excitación y de un golpe en la cabeza que se dio contra el suelo lo desmayaron…

Algunos minutos después

**Vaya que noche tan loca, de veras – **dijo un divertido Naruto mientras se encontraba en la terraza de su casa bebiendo una cerveza– **mira que lo sucedido con la hermana de Hinata estuvo de locos, no crees Rock – **pregunto el ojiazul a su hermano que se encontraba a su lado tomando vino

**Demasiado extraña diría yo eso de que Ino se tiro a Neji si estuvo rarísimo, aunque bueno yo disfrute la noche ya que grabe a Hanabi haciendo algunas idioteces y con eso me vengare, además de que ese beso no estuvo mal - ** dijo Rock con una cara pervertida mientras Naruto lo veía negando con la cabeza – **en verdad toque su trasero y esta espectacular y sus pechos… - **pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió una mirada matona de parte de su hermano como diciéndole que no entrara en detalles – **lo siento, la verdad me sorprendió que Hiashi-san durmiera a Hanabi con un golpecito en el codo pero lo que me sorprendió aún más es que hayas besado a Shion**

Oye trate de evitar que me rompiera la mano – mencionaba el ojiazul mientras sobaba su mano – **y no se me ocurrió nada bueno en menos de dos segundos así que me arriesgue, aunque la verdad no estuvo tan mal ese beso, estuvo genial**

Bueno que te diré, yo estuve a nada de tener relaciones con la menor de los Hyuga, pude haberlo disfrutado ya que Hanabi andaba al cien y eso…- y Rock sintió de nuevo la mirada asesina de su hermano por lo cual volvió a callarse

**Sabes en que estoy pensando? -**

¿En que la cuestión de que Neji y nuestra hermana tuvieran relaciones pudiera considerarse incesto si Hinata y papá se llegan a casar? – esas palabras solo dejaron muy confundido a Naruto

**No…bueno si – **entonces se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro a Naruto con eso del incesto, algo relacionado con madrastra e hijo, pero rápidamente borro esos pensamientos insanos de fu enferma mente y continuo - **Sabes, estuve pensando sobre ese beso, la cena y otras cosas y he decidido hacer algo de provecho – **las palabras de Naruto se escuchaban llenas de confianza, sabiduría y orgullo cosa que al parecer el ojirojo no vio

**¿Te vas a masturbar con la aspiradora? – **dijo Rock tranquilamente mientras bebía de la copa de vino mientras Naruto solo quedo entre sorprendido y enojado por lo que su hermano menor pregunto

**¡Ya te dije que eso fue un accidente! -**

Naruto, una vez es un accidente – dicho esto el ojiazul quedo en peores condiciones

**¡Por última vez, me quitaba las pelusas del pantalón! – **el grito del rubio de cabello parado, fue tan fuerte que incluso godzilla tuvo que tapar sus oídos para no quedar sordo (de acuerdo, tal vez exagere) – **bueno ya, lo que quería decirte es que pienso que este asunto de Hinata con papá me hizo tomar la decisión de salir más seguido, conocer más chicas, salir con Shion, con Sakura, además… - **no continuo ya que Rock lo detuvo

**Oye, oye, oye, salir con Sakura y con Shion? – **el ojiazul asintió y sonrió confiado por la respuesta ** - eso que dices suena en verdad estúpido**

Oh vamos, es una buena oportunidad para dejar el asunto de Hinata de lado y que ella este tranquila de vivir en esta casa, y sin que yo este triste todo el tiempo – dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Rock por esa clase de ideas

**La verdad…he visto piedras más listas que tu – **Naruto quedo resignado, sin duda su hermano no lo iba a apoyar

**¿Por qué rayos te hablo de mis sentimientos? -**

No sé, yo no te animo – y sin más el ojirojo se dirigió a su habitación mientras el ojiazul lo seguía

Ya estando dentro de la habitación de Rock, Naruto volvió a preguntar - **¿acaso es tan mala idea?**

Hermano, tú sigues enamorado de… - el ojirojo dudo un momento en decir el nombre de Hinata, para la desgracia de ellos, Hanabi que había quedado inconsciente, se quedó a dormir con Hinata por petición de ella y como disculpa por parte de Minato, además de que estaban Ino y Sakura en la habitación de la rubia y por lo tanto no podían hablar muy fuerte, así que Rock decidió continuar hablando pero con un tono de voz más bajo -** …de ella, y no creo que lo superes rápidamente, duraste más de dos años sin verla y seguías en las mismas, incluso sigues enamorado de ella en este mismo momento**

Naruto sintió como un regaño por parte de su hermano menor así que decidió contraatacar – **bien sabes que cuando me propongo a algo lo logro y te aseguro que puedo superar mi enamoramiento por ella**

Por favor Naruto, tu seguirás enamorado de ella, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, las gaviotas que defecan en la terraza lo saben – Naruto quedó estupefacto con lo que dijo Rock, en verdad no entendió lo de las gaviotas, algo que el otro rubio se dio cuenta rápidamente así que decidió darle una demostración, puso sus pulgares en sus costados y empezó a mover los brazos como si tuviera alas además de cambiar su tono de voz **- "crees que Naruto siga enamorado de ella?" "Oh si" – **(para los que no entendieron, hizo una imitación de unas gaviotas hablando)

**Sabes que, no voy a discutir contigo, mejor me voy a dormir, mañana iremos de compras al supermercado y papá me encargo que fuéramos todos, incluyéndote niño – **Naruto le mando otra mirada asesina pero Rock no se inmuto en lo más mínimo

**Lo siento, tengo planes mañana y si no te molesta… - **el ojirojo abrió la puerta dándole a entender a su hermano mayor que debía salir si o si, este último salió y cada quien se fue a dormir pensando en lo que tenían en mente para mañana

**Esta bien, buenas noches…oye, una cosa más – **Rock quedo dudoso sobre lo que Naruto planeaba decirle – **en verdad me quitaba las pelusas del pantalón**

¿Entonces porque le llamas Christine? – el ojiazul quedo paralizado por las palabras de su hermano mientras este último le cerraba la puerta en la cara y se iba a dormir, feliz por lo sucedido de hoy con su venganza

A la mañana siguiente…

**Bueno Naruto, tú y Hinata quedan a cargo de la despensa, por favor compren solo lo de la lista – **decía Minato a su hijo mayor mientras este le ponía atención – **y por favor no dejes que tu hermano le haga algo malo a Hanabi, no me quiero imaginar que cara le daré a Hiashi-san si su hija va con el rumor de que Rock le hizo otra cosa mala, ya fue suficiente vergüenza lo que paso anoche como para que pase más**

**Descuida papá, hare hasta lo imposible – **mencionaba Naruto mientras se despedía de su padre y este se despedía de los demás, entonces Naruto se dirigió a buscar a su hermano para ver que tramaba pero lo encontró tranquilamente jugando videojuegos– **estos son tus planes? – **preguntaba incrédulo el ojiazul

**No todos, después me iré a la sala y veré porno de lesbianas – **menciono muy concentrado en su videojuego cosa que dejo a Naruto sorprendido de lo tranquilo y pervertido que podía ser su hermano

**Bueno ya que no tienes que hacer, porque no nos acompañas? -**

Llevaras a Hanabi y a Sakura? – preguntaba aburridamente Rock

**si -**

No me interesa-

Oh vamos Rock, será divertido, digo hace tiempo que no salimos, tu ocupado acostándote con cualquier chica vacía que encuentras, Ino acostándose con cualquier chico tarado que encuentra y yo… - pero Rock no lo dejo continuar

**Mira, si en verdad quieres convencerme vas por mal camino – **dijo Rock

**Bueno está bien, diviértete – **dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de la habitación del ojirojo pero ya en el pasillo le grito - **¡pero recuerda que hay muchas chicas lindas en los centros comerciales! – **y de la nada el ojiazul sintió una ligera brisa por un lado y de repente miro parado frente a el a su hermano

**Cuando nos vamos? – **dijo Rock con una enorme sonrisa estilo Namikaze (chicas, ya pueden babear) ante las miradas de todos que estaba incrédulos de la actitud del chico de los ojos rojos

Ya en el centro comercial

**Dijiste que había muchas chicas – **menciono un Rock deprimido y con un aura negra a su alrededor

**Si, se me olvido comentar que en vacaciones la mayoría de ellas estaban en la playa – **dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Hanabi, Ino y Sakura se reían de Rock, cosa contraria a Hinata que veía con tristeza como el rubio andaba deprimido

**Chicos debemos ir a comprar las cosas pronto o se nos hará tarde – **menciono Hinata llamando la atención de todos – **Hanabi y yo iremos donde las frutas y las verduras, chicas ustedes vayan donde los cereales y ustedes chicos por las bebidas por favor – **las ordenes de Hinata eran claras solo que los que la escucharon no les gusto en lo más mínimo pero igual tuvieron que obedecerlas.

Con el pasar de los minutos cada uno había conseguido lo que se les pidió, después fueron por otros tipos de alimentos entre ellos el adorado ramen de Naruto, cada uno discutía de cosas triviales y sin sentido…a excepción de Hanabi

**Por favor Hinata, tienes que ayudarme, quiero vengarme de ese maldito de Rock - ** mencionaba una furiosa Hanabi a su hermana que estaba más concentrada en su lista de la despensa que en lo que su hermana decía

**Ya te dije que no Hanabi, de hecho hasta cierto punto te lo merecías después de lo que le hiciste a Rock-kun antes – **le contesto tranquilamente mientras metía algunas cosas en el carrito, mientras Hanabi bufaba molesta de que su querida hermana no le ayudase y sin más se alejó de ahí, decepcionada.

Mientras tanto con los rubios…

**Entonces recapitulemos, si estuvieras solo en una isla sin nada de comer alrededor… ¿te comerías tu pie? – **preguntaba Rock a lo que Naruto se ponía pensativo ante esa extraña pregunta

**¿Cocinado? – **preguntaba incrédulamente el ojiazul

**Si -**

Si me lo comería – respondió Naruto muy seguro de si

**También yo – **entonces el ojirojo dirigió su mirada buscando lo encargado por Hinata y miro a una chica de cabello castaño, se percató que tenía un bonito cuerpo, por su cabeza paso la idea de usar sus dotes de conquistador e invitarla a salir y si las cosas salían bien porque no intentar algo más, pero la vio voltearse un poco y la reconoció cosa que le asusto mucho y mejor escondió su rostro y le susurro a su hermano – **Naruto mejor vámonos, ya se está haciendo tarde para encontrarnos con Hinata -**

De que estas hablando, aún es temprano además no hemos encontrado lo que Hinata nos pidió – le contesto extrañado el ojiazul mientras miraba a su hermano nervioso ocultando su rostro, entonces miro como la chica se acercaba lentamente y miraba de forma curiosa a su hermano lo cual le extraño muchísimo

**¿Rock Namikaze? – **pregunto la chica muy sonrientemente a lo cual el ojirojo contesto de la forma más estúpida posible

**¿Dónde? Me debe dinero – **menciono el ojirojo de forma torpe lo cual hizo reír a la chica y dejo a Naruto sorprendido con lo tonto que fue su hermano menor

**Vaya cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no crees? – **Rock volteo apenado y con una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces la chica se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo sonrojar a ambos

**S-sí, tiempo sin vernos Ayame jejeje - **

**Sabes creí que te habías olvidado de mí, digo no me llamaste después de nuestra bueno…noche especial – **se sonrojo la joven castaña al recordar tan especial noche con el rubio mientras este se puso aún más nervioso ya que no sabía cómo responderle, se quedó prácticamente mudo y sin movimiento - **si recuerdas que te di mi numero ¿verdad?**

S-sí, veras lo que pa-pasa es que…bu-bueno no te ha-había llamado porque… - el nerviosismo de Rock era evidente, que cualquiera podía reconocerlo…bueno cualquiera menos Ayame que ladeaba la cabeza en señal de confusión cosa que Naruto aprovecho para decir unas palabras

**Vaya así que ella es Ayame he Rock, la chica de la cual dijiste que te habías enamorado** – la castaña quedo con un rostro lleno de ilusión mientras que el ojirojo se quedó como estatua ya que Naruto había mentido en el momento menos oportuno – **Oh pero que grosero soy, soy Naruto el hermano de Rock y sobre el porqué no te llamo pues creo recordar que el perdió tu número y como últimamente andaba muy ocupado no tuvo tiempo de ir a buscarte – **Rock miraba a su hermano con mirada de "estás loco, eso no funcionara"

**Oh, ¿es verdad eso que él dice, Rock? – **el ojirojo miraba incrédulo a la chica, si bien sabía que su coeficiente intelectual era muy pobre no creía que creyera en esa excusa tan barata pero de igual modo asintió y la chica le sonrió – **bueno creo que entonces no pasa nada, muchas gracias Naruto-san – **y le dio una reverencia al ojiazul – **y Rock, aquí tienes mi número de nuevo, por favor no lo pierdas lindo, adiós - ** y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Rock que aún seguía confundido

**Como fue que… - **pero Naruto lo interrumpió dando a entender lo que iba a preguntar

**Pues veras Rock, es muy fácil, solo hay que entender perfectamente el comportamiento de las mujeres y eso se empieza por… - **pero Naruto se percató que el ojirojo estaba conversando alegremente con una chica morena muy hermosa y de muy bonito cuerpo, a lo que resignado por la situación de su hermano mejor se fue con las cosas de la despensa con Hinata.

**Vaya, por fin, lo último de la lista – **mencionaba Hinata con un toque de alegría mientras echaba unas ultimas cosas al carrito, en eso sintió un escalofrió en su espalda que no fue nada agradable

**Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Hinata Hyuga – **la ojiperla reconoció esa voz rápidamente, así que volteo a ver a esa persona con una mirada nada agradable – **si que has cambiado**

Kiba Inuzuka, que es lo que quieres – Hinata miraba a Kiba que tenía con una sonrisa en los labios

**Bueno solo vine a saludarte, digo hace tanto que no nos veíamos y como te vi muy sola pensé que podíamos… - **pero la voz de alguien interrumpió las intenciones de Kiba

**Oye Hinata, no encontré la pasta que… - **y el ojiazul se quedó mudo al ver al Inuzuka, aunque rápidamente puso cara de seriedad – **Kiba… - **y no era para menos ya que ellos estuvieron juntos los tres años de preparatoria junto con Hinata, la verdad es que ellos dos nunca se cayeron bien

**Naruto…tanto tiempo – **las miradas retadoras de ambos chocaron, parecían que se preparaban para atacar al otro cosa que no sucedió – **bueno, no fue bueno verte, ahora aléjate que estoy con Hinata**

Lamento informarte Kiba que Hinata viene conmigo, así que ya te puedes alejar – Naruto hizo un movimiento con la mano para recalcarle al Inuzuka que se alejara cosa que obviamente no le gusto

**¿Enserio, que acaso son novios? – **esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Hinata que no dijo nada por no saber qué decir, por otro lado Naruto no sabía que contestarle, le podía mentir pero está la situación que Hinata pudiera decirle la verdad al otro chico y quedaría más en vergüenza pero si negaba la pregunta el intentaría algo con ella cosa que no se perdonaría así que opto por la respuesta más fácil

**Pues aunque no lo creas – **entonces el ojiazul puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la ojiperla y la acerco a el – **sí, somos novios y nos queremos muchos** – Naruto dio una de sus mejores sonrisas tratando de hacerle creer a Kiba que era cierto, mientras que Hinata estaba que le salía humo por las orejas, estaba sonrojada al máximo y muy nerviosa pero igual decidió no decir nada, no fuera a ser que la regara

**Oh quien lo diría, bueno si parecía que terminarían así digo era claro los sentimientos de uno por el otro – **eso puso nervioso a ambos ya que sabían que los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella eran más que evidentes…o eso parecía – **bueno los dejare pero con una condición – **ellos asintieron dando a entender que aceptarían lo que sea para que los dejara en paz – **si es verdad que son novios y se quieren mucho…bésense -**

Demonios no debimos alejarnos mucho, todo es tu culpa Sakura – mencionaba una molesta Ino

**¿Por qué es mi culpa? Yo no fui la que se quiso esperar a ver si ese chico te miraba y esperar que te invitara a salir ¿y para qué? Para que el té ignorara olímpicamente – **menciono Sakura de una forma burlona con un toque de enojo a lo que Ino le contesto de la misma forma

**Rock tiene razón, a veces eres insoportable - ** y sin más ambas chicas siguieron buscando a Hinata y los demás

**Te dije que mi plan funcionaria – **decía Sasuke con soberbia – **solo queda mandarlo por internet a todo aquel que conozca a los Hyuga, solo ten cuidado con lo que esa chiquilla pueda hacer, no vaya a ser que se quiera vengar de ti**

Descuida Sasuke, por eso no hay problema…mira ahí están Hinata y Naruto, vamos – entonces ambos chicos se dirigieron con los antes mencionados pero se detuvieron al ver algo que los sorprendió…

**Que ra-rayos están ha-haciendo? – **preguntaba una nerviosa Hanabi que miraba en la misma dirección de Sakura e Ino

**Pe-pe-pero porque e-ellos… - **dijo Sakura

**¿Por qué Na-Naruto y Hi-Hinata se es-están besando? – **terminaba la frase Ino muy sorprendida al igual que los demás por la acción de ellos, y es que a pesar de todo Naruto la termino besando solo para alejar a Kiba…sumándole a esa sensación de besar los labios de la ojiperla, algo que solo sucedía en sus fantasías, sabía que si lo veían podría causar grandes problemas si alguien los veía y le comentaban a Minato pero sinceramente el impulso no lo dejo preocuparse nada ahora solo le importaba probar el mayor tiempo posible la boca de Hinata antes la vista de los demás.

**Uh…esto es medio raro – **dijo Rock aun incrédulo por la escena que miraba

BUENO GENTE HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO, SE QUE ESTUVIERON MUY RARAS LAS COSAS PERO TODO TIENE UN MOTIVO, LES AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA POR ESPERAR PARA LEER EL NUEVO CAP, CREANME QUE HAGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO

**ATENCION LECTORES: **DADO QUE VEO BUENA RESPUESTA DE USTEDES PUES HE DECIDIDO PREMIAR EL QUE LO LEAN Y EL QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS, LA CUESTION ES ESTA: PREMIARE A LA PERSONA QUE SEA EL REVIEW NUMERO 100, YA SEA SI LLEGO EN ESTE CAP A ESA CIFRA O EN EL OTRO CAP, PUEDEN PEDIRME LO QUE SEA DESDE ADELANTO DEL NUEVO CAP, QUE TIPO DE IDEAS PIENSO PONER, PERSONAJES QUE PIENSO AGREGAR, O ESCRIBIR ALGO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, LO QUE SEA EXCEPTO QUE ME PREGUNTEN QUIEN SERA LA PAREJA DEL FINAL YA QUE ALGUNOS SE PREGUNTAN TODAVIA QUE SI DEJO A HINATA CON NARUTO O CON MINATO, NO SEÑORES, ESO LO DEJO PARA LOS CAPS FINALES. SOLO LE PUEDO PERMITIR UN MAXIMO DE 3 PREGUNTAS AL GANADOR ASI QUE PIENSENLAS BIEN. EN CASO DE QUE SEA RR ANONIMO PUES LE DARE EL PRIVILEGIO AL RR 101.

BUENO CREO QUE NO SE ME ESCAPA NADA, AGRADEZCO MUCHO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME MANDAN RR QUE POR CUESTIONES DE TIEMPO NO PUEDO MENCIONAR PERO SABEN BIEN QUIENES SON, TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE LO LEEN Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS IGUAL SE AGRADECE EL GESTO, ASI QUE SIN MAS NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA CUIDENSE MUCHO.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7.- PROBLEMAS, PROBLEMAS…Y MAS PROBLEMAS**

**Que ra-rayos están ha-haciendo? **– preguntaba una nerviosa Hanabi que miraba en la misma dirección de Sakura e Ino

**Pe-pe-pero porque e-ellos…** - dijo Sakura

**¿Por qué Na-Naruto y Hi-Hinata se es-están besando?** – terminaba la frase Ino muy sorprendida al igual que los demás por la acción de ellos, y es que a pesar de todo Naruto la termino besando solo para alejar a Kiba…sumándole a esa sensación de besar los labios de la ojiperla, algo que solo sucedía en sus fantasías, sabía que si lo veían podría causar grandes problemas si alguien los veía y le comentaban a Minato pero sinceramente el impulso no lo dejo preocuparse nada ahora solo le importaba probar el mayor tiempo posible la boca de Hinata antes la vista de los demás.

**Uh…esto es medio raro** – dijo Rock aun incrédulo por la escena que miraba

_Vaya pero que preciosura de mujer esta con ese dobe, como fue que consiguió a una chica así – _pensaba Sasuke mientras miraba como Naruto dejaba de besar a esa chica que parecía muy sorprendida y asustada y no era para menos ya que podía sentir las miradas de las personas del centro comercial, ellos veían la escena de forma diferente a otros tantos, muchos lo veían como exhibicionismo y otros tanto en especial las mujeres como una escena romántica…la cuestión es que todos los observaban como si fueran espectáculo callejero – **oye Rock, quien es esa chica que Naruto estaba besando? – **el ojirojo dirigió su mirada hacia el Uchiha, no podía decirle nada ya que si bien el azabache era un tipo callado solía ser más chismoso que una mujer cuando se encuentra con sus amigas así que decidió contestarle de la manera más normal y tranquila que conocía

**Que te importa Sasuke – **y sin más el ojirojo se dirigió hacia donde su hermano y Hinata se encontraban dejando al azabache molesto y aun curioso por saber quién es esa chica

**Bueno Kiba, ya cumplimos, ya lárgate – **menciono Naruto con una voz nada amistosa a lo que el Inuzuka le mando una mirada asesina

**Esto no se quedara así Naruto - ** y sin más se alejó de ahí hecho una fiera mientras Naruto suspiraba ya que no se imaginó tener que hacer algo así

**Por lo menos nos deshicimos de él, verdad Hinata? – **el ojiazul miro a la ojiperla que estaba paralizada completamente y Naruto algo asustado empezó a agitarla pero igual no respondía – **Hi-Hinata? – **le dio otra sacudida al cuerpo de la ojiperla pero no reaccionaba, entonces Naruto la soltó un poco y la chica cayó al suelo aun inmóvil cosa que dejo aún más asustado al rubio, intento despertarla pero no lograba nada, se estaba desesperando pero Rock se acercó a él y agradeció su llegada…

**Oye Naruto…compraron los chocolates que te dije? – **…pero como siempre, Rock demostraba lo que siempre lo ha caracterizado: la despreocupación y glotonería

Minutos después de que Hinata se despertó, recordó lo sucedido, se volviera a desmayar y despertar, iban todos de regreso en la camioneta conducida por Naruto, tenían entre ellos un silencio que asustaría hasta al más valiente (de acuerdo, tal vez exagero un poco) algunas veces las chismosas de Ino y Sakura querían preguntar por lo que sucedió pero veían la mirada molesta de Naruto y preferían no arruinar las cosas y así llegaron todos a la residencia de la familia Namikaze bajando las bolsas del supermercado con mucha pereza…menos Rock que aun buscaba los chocolates que él quería.

**Naruto-kun, me voy a cambiar rápido y nos vamos – **dijo la pelirosa a lo cual el ojiazul asintió mientras el ojirojo se quedó extrañado por eso, dirigió su mirada a su hermano mayor el cual entendió lo que intentaba saber

**Tendremos una cita – **y con eso, Rock quedo aún más confundido que antes

**Debes estar muy desesperado como para salir con la zorra teñida esa – **el ojirojo tomo la caja de chocolates y se dirigió al sofá de la sala para comer mientras que Naruto acerco a él

**Mira esto no te importa, pero espero y me ayudes y no le cuentes nada de mi cita a Shion ya que si lo haces es probable y termine muerto -**

Cierto…oye si en verdad pasa eso de que ella te mate me puedo quedar con tu dinero y tu computadora – el ojiazul solo le lanzaba una mirada asesina a lo cual el ojirojo no le asusto en lo más mínimo, el mayor estuvo a punto de decirle algo a su hermano menor pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió así que Rock contesto – **Diga?…hola Shion – **Naruto se asustó al escuchar ese nombre y le hizo señas a su hermano para darle a entender que le dijera a la rubia que él no se encontraba – **lo siento pero no está… – **y entonces Naruto le agradeció con gestos pero la situación no terminaba ahí - **…oh mira qué suerte, acaba de entrar – **y entonces le lanzo el teléfono a su hermano mayor a lo cual él lo atrapo apenas

**¿Por qué? – **preguntaba el ojiazul con un susurro con algo de desesperación

**¿Por qué no? – **le contestaba el ojirojo de forma burlona a lo cual Naruto solo le dijo "te odio" y se dispuso a contestarle a Shion

Mientras en la habitación de Ino…

**Bueno mi pelirosa amiga, ya tienes tu cita con mi hermano así que no la desperdicies – **mencionaba Ino con gran alegría por saber que su hermano saldría con su amiga a pesar de que ella no hizo nada se sentía muy satisfecha

**Lo sé Ino, hare lo que sea para estar con Naruto-kun, no dejare que se escape de mis manos – **menciono la pelirosa con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo cual Ino asintió

**Por cierto un consejo, si por alguna razón Naruto se queda callado y pensativo intenta llamar su atención – **Sakura puso una cara de no entender a lo que la rubia le explico – **es que hace algunos años él fue rechazado por una chica de la cual se había enamorado, nunca supe quien fue pero se deprimió y mucho, tanto que cayó enfermo una semana por la depresión que le dio, así que distráelo o haz lo que sea, no quiero que piense en esa maldita que le rompió el corazón, créeme que se solo pensar en eso me muero del coraje y quisiera matar a esa desgraciada**

Descuida amiga, hare lo posible por hacer que Naruto-kun olvide a esa descarada, tienes mi palabra – Ino agradeció lo que Sakura le dijo y deposito su confianza en ella, pero estaban tan atentas a su propia platica que no se percataron que ella…si, la misma chica de la que hablaban mal se encontraba escuchando detrás de su puerta y lloraba silenciosamente…

_¿Ta-tanto daño t-te hice…Naruto-kun? _– pensaba tristemente la ojiperla que decidió alejarse de ahí y fue a su habitación a meditar las cosas

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Namikaze discutían…

**No porque el pez tendría pies y no es así - **…de nada interesante la verdad, solo que el ojiazul quiso cambiar el tema de su cita con Sakura antes de que el ojirojo insultara su decisión

**Si como digas, pero entiéndelo hermano, Sakura ni siquiera tiene pechos, admito que tiene buen trasero pero de arriba esta tan plana como la tabla donde partimos la verdura – **Naruto solo lo miro de fea forma mientras Rock lo miraba sin importarle mucho

**Sabias que es más importante el corazón que lo físico? -**

Sabias que mientras más carne más pecado? – dijo Rock de forma pervertida mientras que Naruto dio por terminada la conversación ya que miro a Sakura llegar lista para su cita, ambos se despidieron de Ino y Rock que cabe destacar que este ultimo los ignoro olímpicamente mientras miraba la televisión

**Oye porque te comportas así con ellos, si salieron muy felices, debería darte gusto por tu hermano – **menciono Ino de forma maliciosa tratando de impacientar a su hermano gemelo

**No puedo hacerlo ya que sale con alguien muy superficial, que me cae mal y que también le cae mal a él, ni siquiera tiene buen cuerpo, solo sale con ella para no pensar en… - **pero el ojirojo sorprendido de lo que iba a decir detuvo sus palabras ya que sabía que si Ino sabia la verdad eso causaría un gran problema que podría terminar rompiendo la poca unión que tenía su familia - **…bueno el punto aquí es que no me agrada Sakura, además de que me confunde que Naruto de un día la rechace y al otro la invite a salir**

Si como sea, bueno me voy, iré a ver a Sai -

Tu amigo, el fotógrafo gay? – este comentario no le agrado nada a la rubia

**Él no es gay, es alguien sofisticado y con clase -**

Sigue siendo gay – y lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano, la rubia se fue dejando en casa a Rock, Hanabi que se encontraba quien sabe dónde y Hinata que iba caminando lentamente al sofá donde se encontraba el ojirojo, ella se sentó mirando a Rock que sintió la mirada de la ojiperla sobre el entonces la miro pero encontró en ella los ojos algo irritados y rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas cosa que preocupo al ojirojo – **que te paso?**

Rock-kun…e-es cierto que Naruto-kun es-estuvo de-deprimido por m-mi culpa? – 

**¿Por qué dices eso? – **ella le conto sobre lo que dijo Ino a lo que Rock le respondió – **mira Hinata, lo que escuchaste de Ino es una total mentira, Naruto si se puso triste pero supero esa tristeza y decidió rehacer su vida, no te sientas mal por lo que dijo mi hermana, de seguro mintió para que Sakura intentara algo o no sé, así que no te preocupes por lo que digan ellas**

Gracias – dijo la ojiperla agradecida y más tranquila

**Quieres pizza? – **la chica asintió y Rock hizo una llamada a lo cual la pizza llego pronto, entonces la ojiperla y el ojirojo se dieron el gusto comiendo y viendo televisión, Rock estaba tranquilo ya que Hanabi parece haberse quedado dormida ya que no había estado molestándolos, pasaron la tarde viendo películas, conversando y comiendo hasta que llego la tarde y con ello la llegada de un Minato que se veía muy cansado pero se alegró al ver a su hijo y su novia viendo televisión tranquilamente como si fueran la familia que deseaba formar a lo cual sonrió de que las cosas se vieran cada vez mejor

**Hola cariño – **dijo el rubio mayor a la ojiperla

**Hola dulzura – **contesto Rock sin voltear a verlos, molestando un poco a Minato y haciendo reír a Hinata

**Que gracioso eres hijo – **menciono Minato mientras Hinata le daba un beso en los labios

**Pues gracias, lo aprendí del siempre confiable Dr. House– **dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su padre negaba de forma tranquila

**Oye Hinata, haya fuera llego una limusina, creo que vienen por Hanabi – **ella entendió y fue donde su hermana para decirle sobre eso en tanto Minato se sentó donde su novia se encontraba y miro a su hijo, este sintió la mirada de su padre y volteo hacia el de forma extraña porque lo miraba se forma sonriente y muy sospechosa – **hola hijo**

**Hola** – decía Rock aun asustado por el comportamiento de su padre

**¿Cómo estás? – **mencionaba Minato aun con ese comportamiento y sonriendo aún más (chicas, ya pueden babear)

**Olvídalo papá – **le contesto Rock cosa que extraño al rubio mayor – **yo solo hablo así con las que me acuesto – **esas palabras dejaron más confundido a Minato que iba a decir algo pero la voz de Hinata no se lo permitió

**Minato-kun, voy a acompañar a Hanabi, no te molestes en ir por mí, el chofer me va a traer más tarde -**

Muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme Minato-san, me la pase muy… - entonces Hanabi dirigió su mirada al ojirojo que le sonrió de forma burlona a lo cual le fue indiferente, entonces le sonrió de forma "tierna" muy sospechosamente lo cual hizo que Rock dejara de sonreír - **…bien, espero poder volver a visitarlos – **el rubio mayor asintió y se despidió de ambas chicas, entonces cuando estaban cerca de la puerta la ojiperla menor miro al ojirojo y viceversa, y la chica le saco la lengua al rubio lo cual le dio poca importancia ya que estaba conforme con lo sucedido de su venganza.

**Bueno, ya que ellas se fueron tenemos que aprovechar estos momentos – **las palabras de Minato confundieron seriamente a Rock sumándole al tono extraño que utilizo sonaba demasiado raro para su gusto

**¿De qué estás hablando? – **pregunto el ojirojo con algo de nerviosismo alejándose un poco de el a lo cual su padre lo miro fijamente

**Necesito un favor, veras un favor así de amigos, de camaradas -**

_Vaya, ya me había asustado, creí que papá se había cambiado al "lado oscuro" – _pensaba con alivio Rock el saber que su padre no se hiciera del otro bando – **Que necesitas**

Necesito un consejo, es algo personal pero sé que puedo confiar en ti porque tienes mucho conocimiento de eso – Rock solo arqueo una ceja confundido – **bueno me gustaría saber cómo le hago para… - **entonces Minato empezó a hacer señales raras con el cuerpo, rotaba las manos y hacia movimientos como atrayendo y alejando algo lo cual el ojirojo solo miraba ese bizarro espectáculo - **…entendiste?**

Si te soy sincero, no creo que alguien en este mundo pudiera descifrar lo que intentas decir -

Rayos, mira es que es algo muy personal, y no sé cómo explicarlo ya que es algo de una pareja y… -

Espera un momento, esto es referente a Hinata y a ti? – Minato asintió algo avergonzado pero esto le hizo entender a Rock de que hablaba – **Ya entendí cuál es tu problema y es muy fácil resolverlo… -**

Muchas gracias hijo te juro que te lo voy a agradecer mucho tu ayuda – mencionaba el rubio mayor muy aliviado de su problema

**Mira son unas pastillas azules y se llaman viagra – **Minato quedo sorprendido, callado, sonrojado, congelado y asustado ante lo que su hijo dijo ¿será que no se dio a entender de mejor forma?¿su hijo le estará jugando una broma? ¿o es que es un idiota?

Por otro lado vemos a Naruto y a Sakura paseando entre las calles, conversaban y reían, el rubio estaba muy tranquilo tanto que el asunto de Hinata viviendo en su hogar ya no parecía tener importancia, es como si lo sucedido desde ese beso en el centro comercial esa misma tarde hubiera cambiado todo de un momento a otro. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba encantada de la vida el salir con el rubio, si bien él era mayor que ella por 4 años no le importó, en verdad estaba muy enamorada de él.

**Sabes Naruto-kun, me la he pasado muy bien a tu lado, es como un sueño hecho realidad – **dijo la pelirosa muy entusiasmada lo cual puso feliz al rubio

**Yo también me la he pasado muy bien contigo, debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo -**

Bueno, esa fue decisión tuya creo ya que siempre me rechazabas – menciono Sakura con burla a lo cual Naruto asintió y sonrió de forma nerviosa – **Naruto-kun, quisiera preguntarte algo si no te molesta – **el chico volvió a asentir a lo cual la pelirosa continuo - **¿Por qué besaste a Hinata-san si ella sale con tu papá?**

Las palabras de la chica dejaron tieso al pobre rubio, la verdad esperaba aclarar todo lo más pronto posible antes de que su padre escuchara de eso pero pensó que también debía ser sincero, estaba entre la espada y la pared así que no tuvo más opción que hablar pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la voz de alguien llamo la atención de ambos

**¿Sakura? – **se escuchaba una suave y dulce voz muy parecida a la de Hinata pensaron ambos entonces dirigieron sus miradas y encontraron una chica de baja estatura, ojos color carmesí y cabello violeta oscuro tirándole al color vino, llevaba una falda escocesa un poco arriba de las rodillas y una blusa manga larga azul cielo del cual resaltaban sus senos

**Pero si tú eres… - **menciono la pelirosa con algo de confusión y sorpresa, al parecer era alguien de gran aprecio – **No puede ser… ¡prima! – **entonces ambas corrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo ante la confusión de Naruto

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Prima? Ni siquiera se parecen. Hay que ver su rostro, su color de ojos, el color de su cabello y el tamaño de "esos", son enormes comparados con los de Sakura – _pensaba Naruto mientras miraba el abrazo de esas chicas pero sobre todo…el choque de los senos de ambas lo cual hacia que el rubio comparara mentalmente la diferencia en la delantera de ambas además de que se le aparecieran imágenes insanas en su mente – _Rayos, debo de dejar de juntarme con ero-sennin y ya no ver tantas revistas de "súper senos"_

Mientras tanto en la residencia Namikaze…

**Ah, disculpa mi confusión, eso hubieras dicho de un principio – **decía Rock sonrientemente mientras miraba a su padre sonrojado hasta el cabello al grado de que casi le sale humo de las orejas

**N-no es algo muy fácil de decir, en especial cuando hablas con tu hijo – **dijo Minato con algo de dificultad – **así que, ¿me puedes decir algo respecto al favor que te estoy pidiendo?**

Claro – Minato sonrió ante la afirmación de Rock – **así de fácil papá, eres un pervertido**

¿Soy un pervertido por el hecho de que le estoy pidiendo consejos a mi hijo de 16 años que posiblemente tiene más experiencia que yo en el sexo para poder quitarle la timidez a mi novia de 20 años y así poder estar íntimamente con ella? – el rubio ojirojo arqueo una ceja por todo lo que dijo su padre el cual se dio cuenta tarde de lo que dijo sin pensar – **ya me escuche, cállate**

Solo digo, que aunque seas un pervertido piensa mejor las cosas, Hinata es una chica tímida pero a la vez tradicional ya que lo más probable es que ella piense en eso cuando tenga su boda y su luna de miel, apenas están viviendo juntos y ya quieres sacar las esposas y amarrarla, sí que estás enfermo – entonces Minato miro a su hijo de fea forma, si bien tenía razón lo último estaba de más ya que él no estaba dispuesto a amarrarla, solo a quererla, protegerla y amarla…

_Aunque si ella me lo pide yo accedería con mucho gusto a amarrarla _– pensaba el mayor Namikaze de forma muy pervertida aunque después borro esos pensamientos insanos de su sucia mente - _Rayos, debo de dejar de juntarme tanto con Jiraiya-sensei y no ver tantas revistas de "súper senos" _– bueno algo es seguro, está más que comprobado que Naruto y Minato son padre e hijo.

Por otro lado vemos a Hinata y Hanabi llegar a la residencia Hyuga que era una casa estilo oriental, era tan grande que parecía una mansión, ambas chicas entraron y estuvieron a punto de llamar a su padre pero la voz de este último y de alguien más detuvo la acción de las ojiperla.

**Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido, sinceramente no creí que mi sobrino Neji fuera adicto a la pornografía – **mencionaba Hiashi muy avergonzado, apenas esa mañana encontró a Neji en su habitación hipnotizado viendo una película xxx y a su lado varias cajas tiradas en el suelo, el chico al ser descubierto estaba muy avergonzado y Hiashi de inmediato llamo a una psicóloga que le habían recomendado ya que al principio, el mayor de los Hyuga creía que había algún problema con su sobrino ya que siempre solía ser muy callado pero después de que el chico hablara con la psicóloga explico que desde que empezó a ver porno se hizo adicto, al final le recomendaron que hiciera otras actividades y le dieron algunas medicinas.

**No hay problema Hiashi-san, después de todo es mi trabajo – **mencionaba la mujer a su lado, era hermosa estaba entre los 30 y 40 años de edad, tenía el cabello de color negro largo amarrado como si fuera una cola de caballo, ojos color ámbar, un físico que muchas mujeres de su edad envidiarían y andaba con un vestido largo, de pronto la mujer se percató de las dos chicas Hyuga frente a ellos – **hola, mucho gusto**

Hijas, no las esperaba tan pronto – menciono Hiashi sorprendido – **ella es la psicóloga Kumiko Uzumi…ellas son Hinata y Hanabi – **ella hizo una reverencia, las ojiperla se quedaron anonadas por la belleza de esa mujer pero reaccionaron rápido ante la reverencia a lo cual hicieron lo mismo – **por lo visto escucharon lo de Neji**

Si, quien iba a imaginar que Neji sería un gran pervertido mira que mirar porno y… - de pronto Hanabi detuvo sus palabras y pensó en algo rápidamente – **disculpe Kumiko-san, en que se especializa**

Bueno básicamente me especializo en todo pero sobre todo en los casos de adicción, me ha tocado curar personas adictas a los videojuegos, al alcohol, a las drogas y de mas, afortunadamente he podido resolver sus problemas y ahora llevan una vida mejor – menciono Kumiko con una pequeña sonrisa, la forma en que hablo no era de soberbia sino era de alguien que estaba feliz con su trabajo, alguien que mantenía los pies sobre la tierra, Hinata miraba atentamente a la señora frente a ella, por alguna razón se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba a quien

**Vaya suena genial, pero me podría ayudar en algo es que lo que pasa es que tengo un…llamémoslo "amigo", este amigo tiene una grave adicción a la comida chatarra y al sexo, de hecho mi hermana lo conoce mejor, ¿no es así, Hinata? – **dijo Hanabi a lo cual tanto ella como su padre y la mujer pelinegra a Hinata que al ver las miradas de todos ellos empezó a ponerse nerviosa y no era para menos ya que sabía de quien estaba hablando Hanabi

**Bu-bueno yo…verán e-es cierto lo que Hanabi di-dice pe-pero…-** la ojiperla mayor no pudo continuar ya que a pesar de lo que su hermana decía era cierto, Rock era un chico muy normal, algo sarcástico en veces pero esa adicción de la que hablaba Hanabi no era problema alguno para el

**Hinata, si lo que Hanabi dice de que su amigo tiene problemas con eso no hay razón por la cual ponerse nerviosa, le estarías haciendo un gran favor a el – **la mujer se acercó a la ojiperla y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón Hinata se sonrojo, era como si algo dentro de ella le dijera que conoce a esa mujer pero no podía descifrar eso

**Disculpe señorita pero mi hermana es algo tímida, venga yo con mucho gusto le daré el nombre del chico y su dirección **_Quiero verte sufrir más mi queridísimo Rock – _pensaba Hanabi mientras llevaba a Kumiko consigo para darle la dirección de la familia Namikaze mientras que Hiashi miraba a su hija mayor algo sonrojada y callada después de lo que paso, el no perdió el tiempo en preguntar

**Por favor hija ¿no me digas que Hanabi estaba hablando de Minato? – **la chica se sorprendió por lo que su padre dijo que no tenía nada que ver ya que en el tiempo que había estado con Minato siempre lo encontró con buenos hábitos alimenticios, nunca comía de más o comía poco…ya sobre lo otro pues no podía decir mucho, ella aún era virgen y lo mas que había llegado con Minato en su relación eran los típicos besos de novios, pero nunca pasaban de ahí.

**T-te equivocas padre, no es Minato-kun de-del chico que Hanabi hablaba – **Hiashi suspiro mentalmente y no era para menos, si esa descripción fuera del novio de su hijo, el mismo se encargaba del Namikaze mayor, sin importar que sus hijos se queden huérfanos.

**¿Entonces de quien hablaba? – **y Hinata de nuevo no podía estar tranquila, si bien afirmo que no era Minato el del problema, tampoco quería andar de metiche revelando las intimidades de nadie – **No será ese chico Naruto, el hijo de Minato que se besó con su noviecita en la cena de anoche verdad? Porque tiene cara de ser muy pervertido**

Bueno y-yo…etto…te-tengo que buscar u-unas cosas pa-para regresar con Minato-kun, con per-permiso – y con estas nerviosas palabras por parte de la chica, termino la conversación familiar, con una Hiashi aun con la duda de quién era ese adicto al sexo y con una Hinata con gran nerviosismo y con un rostro muy sonrojado.

Un rato después, en el parque

_Rayos, cuando dejaran de hablar, ya llevan media hora hablando y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que existo _ - pensaba Naruto mientras miraba a Sakura y a su prima hablando animadamente, apenas pudo presentarse ante la chica pero la pelirosa no la dejo presentarse y Naruto se tuvo que sentar con ellas con el hecho de no saber el nombre de la prima de su cita – _si es que se le puede llamar así _–entonces el rubio escucho que su celular sonaba, no se molestó en decirle a las chicas frente a el que se iba ya que ni caso le iban a hacer así que solo se levantó y contesto algo aburrido – **quien quiera que sea tráigame una pistola, ninguna en especial ya que solo la utilizare una vez**

_**Sabes, disfruto verte sufrir pero tenemos un problema serio **_– era la voz de Rock que se escuchaba con algo de nerviosismo _**– es algo relacionado con don Sasuke "emo" Uchiha**_

**¿Qué sucedió? ¿le paso algo al teme? – **menciono Naruto algo preocupado

_**No pero algo te sucederá a ti si no vienes pronto, así que trae tu trasero acá **_-_****_

**Espera Rock, de que estas hablando – **pregunto Naruto aún más confundido

_**De acuerdo te lo diré de una forma simple para que lo entiendas… **_- dijo el ojirojo con una voz tranquila a lo cual Naruto le dio menos preocupación…por el momento - _**¡Sasuke miro cuando besaste a Hinata en el supermercado, hace unos momentos el llego para preguntar lo sucedido, después llego Hinata a casa y besó a papá cosa que el emo miro y ahora se anda preguntando lo que sucedió y si no llegas en 20 minutos a casa, Sasuke le dirá a papá lo que sucedió y posiblemente nuestro adorado padre termine su relación con Hinata y puede que termine tan enojado que buscara vengarse y nos cortara los traseros a ti y a mí y los exhibirá en un museo! ¡Así o más claro lo que te dije Naruto! -**_

El rubio se quedó callado ante las palabras de su hermano menor, sorprendido en realidad pero igual consiguió poder decir algo **– espera, me lo puedes repetir, me perdí después de donde dijiste que Sasuke miro lo del beso **– Rock se quedó mudo ante la poca atención de su hermano mayor, ahora si que estaban muertos.****

Naruto, puedes traernos unos refrescos por favor – le gritaba Sakura desde su mesa a lo que Naruto con mucha tristeza asintió y decidió volver con Rock

**Hermano tengo que colgar, te veo más tarde - ** menciono el ojiazul con desgano a lo que el ojirojo se enojó****

_**¡Naruto, no te atrevas a colgarme maldito hijo de…! - **_ y entonces el rubio ojiazul colgó dejando anonado al ojirojo que era mirado atentamente por Sasuke

**y bien Rock, ¿va a venir? – **el ojirojo se quedó callado mientras empezaba a darle un tic en el ojo derecho además de que maldecía mentalmente a su hermano mayor, el ojiazul se iba a arrepentir por lo sucedido

**Oye Sasuke, en verdad no puedes dejarla pasar digo le terminaras haciendo daño a mi padre – **menciono nervioso el ojirojo a lo cual Sasuke pensó un poco pero le contesto rápido

**Bueno, tu padre le dijo a mi familia lo de mi borrachera del otro día recuerdas **– y como lo iba a olvidar si Rock tomo alcohol más de lo que su organismo podía y besó a tantas chicas que de seguro rompió una marca mundial – **bueno, me castigaron por mucho tiempo y a ustedes tan solo dos semanas no creo que sea algo justo además de que aún me debes lo de tu venganza y tu bien sabes que yo no hago nada gratis – **Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras Rock se ponía a pensar cómo es que se había metido en esto.

Volviendo al parque

Naruto seguía escuchando como Sakura y su prima (cuyo nombre aun no conocía) hablaban como si estuvieran en el mercado, era increíble la cantidad de idioteces que la pelirosa decía o mejor dicho era increíble que aún no se había callado y la otra chica apenas y podía decir tres palabras antes de que la de ojos verde continuara, el rubio decidió ponerse a pensar en varios importantes de su vida

_Veamos ya limpie mi habitación, ya acomode mi ropa, ya conseguí el último número de la revista de "súper senos" con su edición especial de las 50 famosas de los senos naturales más grandes del mundo…aunque si lo pienso detenidamente la prima de Sakura debe estar entre los primeros lugares – _entonces dio una rápida mirada (como de 20 segundos más o menos) a los pechos de la chica que tenía frente cosa que ni ella ni la pelirosa se dieran cuenta – _ha de tener como 102 de pecho, un poco menos que los de la vieja Tsunade pero ella está muy operada, bueno tengo que sacar la basura también, hablando de basura que fue lo que Rock me dijo – _entonces Naruto intento recordar lo que su hermano menor dijo, pensó detenidamente y recordó cada palabra que el ojirojo le dijo y cuando las junto en una oración no le gustó mucho lo que significaba – **oh por dios, estoy en problemas – **entonces se levantó de su asiento de forma desesperada lo cual capto la atención de las chicas

**Pasa algo Naruto-kun – **pregunto la Haruno a lo cual el rubio no pudo contestar ya que salió como bala hacia su casa

_¡No puede ser, el teme sabe todo, estoy en problemas! _ – pensaba con horror, la verdad no tenía la intención que de nadie supiera de todo ese lio así que corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y de un momento a otro sonó su celular así que contesto sin tener la más mínima idea de quien era - **¡Ya voy en camino!**

_**¿Vas a venir a mi casa Naruto-kun? – **_grave error, había contestado una llamada de Shion – _**Que bueno que vendrás a visitarme pero mejor ven mañana en la tarde así tendré la oportunidad de presentarte como mi novio a mis padres y te daré un regalo que tiene que ver con mi ropa interior negra de encaje, nos vemos, adiós mi amor **_– Naruto se frenó inesperadamente ¿Cómo era posible que desde la llegada de Hinata tuviese tantos problemas? En verdad estaba pensando en culpar a su padre y a Hinata por esto.

**Entonces mi hermano mayor beso a la novia de mi padre – **dijo Ino a un chico de tez muy blanca y cabello y ojos negros que tenía una pose muy afeminada – **tu porque crees que haya hecho eso Sai, digo si está muy raro**

Bueno según la descripción que dices del chico frente a ellos, debe ser el hijo de la familia Inuzuka, y pues según rumores dicen que esa familia tiene contactos con la mafia o ellos son de la mafia no sé cómo sea el asunto pero tú sabes cómo son los mafiosos, hacen cualquier tontería o prueba a los demás amenazándolos que si no lo hacen los mata – mencionaba el chico denominado como Sai

**Si lo que dices sobre esa familia es cierto pues no habría problema de culpar a ambos ya que Hinata ama a mi padre y Naruto según yo parece que sigue enamorado de esa chica que le rompió el corazón – **dijo Ino muy pensativa

**Si lo recuerdo bien cuando me lo contaste, me sorprende que aún no supere lo de esa chica…ahora que lo mencionas Ino, no has pensado que sería gracioso que la chica por la cual Naruto sufre es exactamente la novia de tu padre? – **dijo Sai en forma de chiste con una sonrisa más falsa que los políticos a lo que Ino sonrió

**Por el amor de dios, Sai como te atreves a decir esas co…- **pero algo en la cabeza de Ino le hizo razonar y quitar esa sonrisa ¿y si él tenía razón? No podía ser posible ya que según Naruto esa chica de la cual estaba o está enamorado se fue y nunca la volvió a ver…pero también había algo que tomar en cuenta y era la forma en que su hermano se comportó cuando su padre presento a la ojiperla, el empezó a comportarse de una forma aún más torpe de lo que ya era – _Sera que Hinata…__** -**_ pero la voz del chico frente a ella detuvo sus pensamientos

**Bueno, hora del sexo - ** y el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre Ino dándole un apasionado beso a lo que la rubia le contesto de la misma forma cosa que dio a entender que seguiría, igual tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en ese tema.

Minutos después llegaba Naruto sin fuerzas a su hogar, en verdad seria todo un problema que su padre ya se haya enterado de la verdad y peor aún que el terminara sufriendo las consecuencias – **pero el tuvo la culpa al traer a vivir a Hinata acá – **se decía así mismo el ojiazul pero sin más que pensar decidió entrar a su hogar, cuando abrió la puerta pudo encontrar que la sala estaba sola pero igual entro con precaución, duro algunos segundos ahí y pensó que sería mejor dirigirse a su habitación, buscar una soga y ahorcarse pero eso atraería mucha prensa además de que no era seguro que muriera así que opto por solo ir a su cuarto hasta que una voz lo detuvo

**A donde crees que vas, Naruto? – **se escuchó la voz de Minato lo cual dejo congelado a Naruto

**Y-yo a ni-ningún lado jejeje – **el chico se volteo a donde se encontraba su padre que lo miraba de forma reprobatoria

**Sabes, hace unos momentos tuve una interesante charla con Sasuke y me entere de algo que no puedo permitir que hagas – **Naruto se quedó muy nervioso

**Papá puedo explicarlo -**

No lo permita Minato-san – esa era la voz de Sasuke que lo miraba de forma burlona – **lo que hizo Naruto es algo que usted no haría, no es así**

Sasuke tiene razón, hijo lo siento pero creo que tenemos que hablar – dijo el rubio mayor que tenía un aspecto lleno de seriedad cosa que puso a Naruto a temblar, sin duda las cosas están empeorando

BUENO AMIGOS PRIMERO QUE NADA MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, SE QUE ME HABIA TARDADO PERO ME FALTABAN IDEAS, ESPERO ESTE CAP NO LOS DECEPCIONE YA QUE SE QUE NO ES MUY BUENO PERO SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE ASI QUE ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

BUENO UN AGRADECIMIENTO A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAR REVIEWS, POR FALTA DE TIEMPO NO LOS PONDRE TAMPOCO PERO SABEN QUIENES SON Y LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS, BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y QUE VIVA MEXICO CABRO…PERDON, SE ME ESCAPO JEJEJE.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8.-**

A donde crees que vas, Naruto? – se escuchó la voz de Minato lo cual dejo congelado a Naruto

**Y-yo a ni-ningún lado jejeje – **el chico dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba su padre que lo miraba de forma reprobatoria

**Sabes, hace unos momentos tuve una interesante charla con Sasuke y me entere de algo que no puedo permitir que hagas – **Naruto se quedó muy nervioso

**Papá puedo explicarlo -  
**

**No lo permita Minato-san – **esa era la voz de Sasuke que lo miraba de forma burlona** – lo que hizo Naruto es algo que usted no haría, no es así  
**

**Sasuke tiene razón, hijo lo siento pero creo que tenemos que hablar – **dijo el rubio mayor que tenía un aspecto lleno de seriedad cosa que puso a Naruto a temblar, sin duda las cosas están empeorando

Entonces Naruto de forma muy desesperada se tiró al suelo pidiendo perdón con reverencias cosa que extraño tanto a Minato como a Sasuke - **¡Papa por favor perdóname, enserio no era mi intención hacer algo así, lo que paso es que hubo un problema muy grande y me vi en la necesidad de besarla, por favor no me cortes el trasero! – **y ante la penosa exhibición por parte del chico, Sasuke se lamentaba no tener una cámara de video para grabar ese momento tan vergonzoso digno de subirlo a internet en cambio el rubio mayor solo le dijo unas palabras

**Naruto, ¿a quién de las dos besaste? – **Naruto siguió llorando por unos segundos más hasta que su pequeño cerebro descifro la pregunta de su padre cosa que se le hacía muy extraña y le toco preguntar

**¡No te enojes por favor, solo la bese no hice nada más…! - **y fue entonces que su cabeza proceso las palabras de su padre cosa que lo confundió - **¿De quienes dos estás hablando? -**

Como que de quien, de Sakura y de Shion, Sasuke me conto que estas saliendo con ambas y no es correcto, no me sorprendería de tu hermano que es un misógino y pervertido adolescente de 16 años pero ¿de ti? Creí que eras más decente Naruto – y el rubio mantuvo una postura seria pero por dentro bailaba y lloraba de felicidad al saber que su padre no sabía nada de su beso con Hinata, pero ahora debía buscar una solución a ese regaño de su padre y además recordarse que se vengaría de ese teme maldito por asustarlo de la nada y sobre todo buscar a Rock que debería haberle advertido antes de hacer esa vergonzosa escena

**Papá, puedo explicarlo – **Minato solo asintió esperando su respuesta – **veras, solo estoy saliendo con ellas, nada especial no engaño a nadie ni nada de nada, entendido?**

Si es cierto lo que dices, explícame por qué besaste a Shion cuando tuvimos la cena con la familia Hyuga - esas palabras fueron como una patada en los riñones para Naruto, había olvidado ese detalle por completo y ahora si no tenía defensa contra eso

_Demonios, soy el hombre más salado del momento – _pensaba el de ojos azules mientras sentía ganas de llorar por tan mala suerte que cargaba

_Vaya, lo que le pasa al dobe esta genial como para una película o un fic – _pensaba el Uchiha sonriendo levemente pero de forma muy burlona

**Bu-bueno, veras la si-situación está así… - **y Naruto estuvo a punto de revelar cualquier tipo de idioteces y cosas pervertidas que ha hecho de no ser por la llegada de Hinata

**Minato-kun, ya estoy lista, ya podemos ir a cenar – **menciono una sonriente ojiperla a lo cual el rubio mayor asintió muy feliz, pero cuando la chica dirigió la mirada al hijo de su novio sintió algo de nerviosismo ya que no era nada que se olvidaría un beso de esos así que se quedó quieta ahí, mientras miraba como el rubio suspiraba de alivio y el pelinegro tenía cara de queja

**De acuerdo linda, vámonos – **entonces la chica se dirigió a la puerta para salir y Minato iba a lo mismo pero se detuvo para decirle algo a Naruto – **hablaremos después, no hemos terminado – **el chico solo asintió nerviosamente, si bien sabía que su padre siempre ha sido un hombre tranquilo cuando se encontraba serio o enojado era de temer, tanto como una invasión de dinosaurios, entonces mientras miraba salir a su padre y su posible futura madrastra decidió ir a visitar la habitación de su hermano.

**Oye dobe me debes una -**

De que hablas teme, yo no te debo nada -

¿No? Pues si no fuera porque me diste lastima le hubiera dicho la verdad a tu padre de ese beso en el centro comercial – Sasuke le lanzo una sonrisa de superioridad cosa que a Naruto le molesto, pero a pesar de todo tuvo que reconocer que el teme de su amigo tenía algo de razón ya que si él hubiera querido ya tuviera cortado el trasero

**De acuerdo, después hablamos de eso que tengo que visitar al maldito de mi hermano – **entonces el rubio abrió la puerta pero no encontró al chico "ojirojo" ahí, así que opto por lo más fácil - **¡Oye Rock, donde diablos estas maldito!**

¡Estoy en el baño! ¡Y no me digas maldito, tú eres un estúpido por no venir pronto! – gritaba el ojirojo en la ducha mientras Naruto dio algunos pasos pero sintió algo en sus pies que lo detuvo y en sus zapatos encontró una sustancia verde y pegajosa

**Que rayos es esta cosa verde – **preguntaba el rubio quien miraba asqueado dicha sustancia**  
**

**Que asco, es como si un bebe gigante vomitara – **menciono Sasuke al ver tremendo desastre en el suelo

**Que demonios… ¡Rock, deja de tocarte y sal de ahí para que yo pueda hablarte! – **Grito Naruto cosa que obligo a Rock a salir molesto y cubierto solo con una toalla en la cintura y con algo de esa sustancia verde en su cabello cosa que asusto un poco a Naruto y que hizo que Sasuke se riera burlonamente - **¿Y ahora a ti que rayos te paso? – **pregunto Naruto

**Me pasa, que ese pequeño demonio llamado Hanabi Hyuga me hizo esta broma, no sé qué diablos habrá usado y como le hizo para jugarme esta broma pero te juro que me las pagaras esa pen… -**

Deja de llorar niño - menciono Sasuke que se divertía a costa de otros – **Me tienes a mí, puedo idear un plan fácilmente**

No no no, no, estoy cansado de ti, me quitaste 20 dólares por la venganza anterior y me obligaste decirte sobre el asunto de Naruto y…tú sabes – dijo Rock aún más molesto

**Rock, no te atrevas a hacer algo ya que papá casi me descubre por culpa de este teme, está muy enojado y si tú le haces algo a Hanabi, ella ira con el rumor con papá y terminara convirtiéndonos en puré – **dijo Naruto de forma muy desesperada

**Mira Naruto que lo digas no hará cambiar mi decisión, me vengare de esa zorra y punto, y no quiero que tu… - **pero el chico de los lentes de contacto rojos no pudo continuar ya que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación

**Rock-kun, Minato-kun dijo que viniera a preguntarte… - **pero ella detuvo su habla ya que se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que el cuarto del chico estaba poblado por Naruto y Sasuke y la segunda y más importante...el chico de los ojos rojos estaba aún con su toalla en la cintura cosa que la dejo sorprendida, congelada, sonrojada y por último se desmayó, lo peor de todo es que cayó de golpe y sobre la baba verde que hizo su hermana arruinando su vestido para su cita con Minato, los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y callados hasta que alguien rompió el silencio incomodo

**¿Entonces no vas a querer mi ayuda? – **preguntaba Sasuke al ojirojo importándole poco sucedido con Hinata

Unos minutos después…

**¿Qué fue l-lo que m-me paso? – **preguntaba la ojiperla mientras despertaba de tan dolorosa caída

**Bueno yo te encontré tirada en la habitación de Rock – **lo que Minato menciono le hizo recordar el ridículo que hizo frente a los chicos, rápidamente bajo la mirada apenada por lo sucedido ya que había entrado sin tocar y aunque no vio de más igual se sentía avergonzada por ver al chico casi desnudo además de que Naruto y Sasuke sabían de eso - **¿pero qué fue lo que paso para que estuvieras en el suelo? – **y por si no fuera suficiente, ahora necesitaba darle al rubio mayor una explicación cosa que le iba a ser muy complicada

**Bueno e-es que…y-yo…so-solo… -**

Mira papá – decía Naruto interrumpiendo a la ojiperla – **lo que en verdad paso es que Hinata piso una sustancia verde que había en la habitación de Rock, y fue por eso que resbalo y cayo... – **y Naruto no pudo continuar porque Sasuke lo interrumpió

**Si, azoto como mosca en parabrisas – **esas palabras avergonzaron a Hinata al grado de que sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas

**Como decía…cayo y se golpeó la cabeza y fue por eso que se desmayó -**

No entiendo, ¿Qué era esa sustancia verde de la que hablas y que estaba haciendo ahí? – preguntaba Minato muy curioso por saber la razón

**Bueno es como un tipo de baba y sobre porque está ahí eso no lo… - **pero alguien volvió a interrumpir a Naruto

**La pequeña rata de Hanabi Hyuga me dejo eso como recuerdo de su estadía en esta casa – **dijo Rock que por fin se quitó esa cosa asquerosa de la cabeza

**¿Mi hermana hizo eso? Lo lamento Rock-kun, prometo hablar con ella y recompensarte lo sucedido – **menciono Hinata avergonzada por la actitud y broma de su hermana

**Me sorprende eso que dicen, digo, a mi parecer Hanabi es una chica muy tranquila y muy linda – **Rock le lanzo una mirada asesina a su padre y le respondió

**Aun vives en una cueva papá? Se nota que aun eres muy inocente, te aseguro que ya ha planeado más cosas en contra mía – **esas palabras le recordaron a Hinata lo sucedido con la psicóloga que atendió a Neji, y recordó bien que su hermana la había mandado a su hogar

**Rock-kun, tengo que hablarte sobre algo… - **pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien tocaba la puerta y Hinata ya se imaginaba quien podría ser – _hay no, ¿tenía que venir hoy?_

Entonces Minato abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba la psicóloga Kumiko Uzumi mostrando una ligera pero muy sincera sonrisa, cosa que a todos que la miraron se les hizo muy familiar, solo que no podían recordar por qué

**¿Si, que se le ofrece señorita? – **menciono el rubio mayor muy curioso cosa que ni él mismo entendía

**Si…bueno yo soy Kumiko Uzumi y soy psicóloga…etto…aquí vive Rock Namikaze? – **por alguna razón el ojirojo se puso muy nervioso, había hecho muchas cosas y ninguna buena en sus momentos de rebeldía y pensó que tal vez venían a reclamarle sobre algo****

Si, de hecho es mi hijo, yo soy Minato Namikaze, pero pase por favor – la mujer frente a el hizo una ligera reverencia y se adentró a la casa, encontró fácilmente a Rock gracias a la descripción de Hanabi y reconoció a Hinata fácilmente…aunque le extraño verla con esa baba verde en su vestido

**Hinata, es bueno verte de nuevo – **la ojiperla se sonrojo un poco y asintió ligeramente

**I-igualmente Kumiko-san – **ellas se dijeron unas palabras más cosa que alguien aprovecho la distracción

_Es mi oportunidad para escaparme – _pensó el ojirojo, y cuando estuvo a punto de perderse por los pasillos, para ir a su habitación y escapar por su ventana lo detuvieron con una tacleada tipo futbol americano

**¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeño? Esto es asunto tuyo y no puedes irte – **el chico no lo podía creer, su propio hermano lo había detenido

**Naruto…más te vale…que me sueltes -**

No, no lo hare, primero veremos que quiere la señorita contigo, aunque creo saber que es – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta

**Y según tú, ¿Qué fue lo que pude haber hecho? – **Dijo Rock mientras se encontraba forcejeando en el suelo

**Por favor Rock, conociéndote de seguro embarazaste a su hija y ahora viene para que te responsabilices de tu calentura – **menciono Sasuke que tomaba asiento para lo que estaba por suceder

**¡¿Qué? – **Minato pego un grito terrible, él estaba seguro de haber sido buen padre y haberle enseñado a sus tres hijos el ser responsables a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales…aunque no podía culpar a Rock ya que cuando él era joven y antes de casarse con Kushina era igual de promiscuo y pervertido que el joven de los lentes de contacto rojos – **Por favor señorita, dígame que eso no paso – **entonces Minato tomo a Kumiko de los hombros y la agito con tal de que contestara, ella lo detuvo lentamente, tomo unos segundos para recuperarse de la agitada y le contesto serenamente

**No, no vine por eso, de hecho soy soltera y no tengo hijos, vine porque la hermana de Hinata me comento que su hijo tiene problemas relacionados con el sexo y la comida chatarra – **tras las palabras de la psicóloga Hinata se quedó avergonzada por la acción de su hermana, Minato sorprendido, Rock furioso, Naruto esperanzado de que puedan arreglarle a su hermano esa mente enferma que tiene y Sasuke divirtiéndose de lo lindo

_Hanabi, que fuiste a hacer _– pensaba Hinata avergonzada de la actitud de su hermana

_¿problemas con sexo y comida chatarra? Vaya, lo mismo que me paso en mi juventud – _pensó Minato entendiendo por fin el comportamiento de su hijo

_Ahora sí que me vengare de esa maldita zorra – _decía Rock en su mente

_Espero y le pueda componer esa mente enferma a Rock – _pensó Naruto

_Bueno, esto está genial, aunque faltan unas botanas y esto sería perfecto – _quien más sino Sasuke que se divertida

_Que familia tan linda tienen – _pensaba Kumiko que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Dos horas después las cosas estaban así:

Rock acepto de mala gana una pequeña consulta con Kumiko quien le pidió ayuda a Minato para ver si podían resolver su "problema". Cabe mencionar que el chico de los ojos rojos estaba insultando mentalmente a Hanabi con groserías e incluso groserías en otros idiomas.

Naruto que jugaba videojuegos con Sasuke estaba más tranquilo ya que nadie más había hablado o preguntado lo de su beso con Hinata y era algo que le extraño ya que todos los vieron pero por lo menos no había un escándalo por eso…aunque igual desconfiaba de Sasuke ya que por más amigos que fueran no faltaba el típico idiota que lo termine traicionando, pero ahora lo importante era hablar con Hinata sobre lo que paso.

Hinata por otro lado tuvo que cambiarse el vestido por ropa más cómoda ya que con la llegada de Kumiko se canceló su cita con Minato cosa que no le agradó mucho, apenas y tenía tiempo para convivir con su novio y que ella llegara pues le dio mala espina. Por lo pronto pensaba en dos cosas importantes: regañar a su hermana por la travesura que le hizo a Rock y sobre todo lo del beso con Naruto. Sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ella o mejor dicho pensaba que esos sentimientos regresaron con su llegada y tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas que el sentimiento que tenía por Minato era real…aunque mentalmente acepto que fue un buen beso.

Con los demás no pasó nada importante: Sasuke se reía de los hermanos Namikaze, Sakura regreso enojada porque Naruto la dejo con su prima y no volvió por ella e Ino regresaba de casa de Sai pero se encontraba muy pensativa sobre lo que dijo el chico de piel muy pálida.

**Hay posibilidades de que si pueda ser Hinata? – **decía Ino al aire tratando de deducir eso – **es que desde que ella llego, Naruto se ha comportado más raro que de costumbre y ese beso en el centro comercial… - **entonces la rubia recordó lo que su pálido novio le dijo sobre el chico que estaba frente a ellos y recordó que ese tipo era un problema – **no, estoy imaginando cosas, ellos lo hicieron por lo peligroso que es ese chico y su familia, creo que la sesión de sexo fetichista con Sai me afecto en algo – **y con esto pensamiento…raro, una feliz Ino regresaba a su casa pensando en lo tranquilo que sería estar en su hogar…que equivocada estaba

De vuelta a la residencia Namikaze…

**Entonces por lo que me han contado ambos, puede ser que el problema es que a Rock le faltó una figura materna que le aconsejara sobre el que hacer en su vida, además de que usted Minato-san tampoco paso mucho tiempo con el debido a su trabajo – **mencionaba Kumiko deduciendo un poco sobre porque es tan enferma, sucia y pervertida la mente del ojirojo

**Si, créame que he intentado convivir con ellos pero me es muy difícil por mi trabajo – **decía Minato con algo de arrepentimiento…aunque no todo era verdad – _si le digo que cuando yo era joven me comportaba como el de seguro me meten a un internado para locos, no yo paso_

**Oye dobe, tú crees que esa mujer pueda limpiar la sucia mente de tu hermano – **preguntaba el pelinegro que se encontraba junto con su "amigo" en la habitación de este jugando un videojuego de ninjas****

No creo teme, ya sabes que Rock es todo un pervertido, tantos videos porno lo tienen así – dijo Naruto que no pegaba la vista del videojuego al igual que el Uchiha

**Eso no tiene nada que ver, tu miras más videos porno que él y no eres tan pervertido…bueno no hasta donde te conozco – **Naruto solo le lanzo una mirada asesina pero volvió a su videojuego para ser interrumpido por Sakura y su cara de pocos amigos

**Naruto, tenemos que hablar - **_  
_

**Sakura vete a molestar a alguien más, no tenemos tu tiempo – **menciono Sasuke cosa que puso aun peor a la pelirosa

**Cállate Sasuke, este es asunto entre mi Naruto y yo – **entonces Sakura tomo del cuello de la camisa al rubio y se lo llevo a la cocina

**¡No Sakura déjame en paz, el teme me va a ganar en el juego! - **

**Ja, perdiste dobe, una vez más te derrote con el chidori – **dijo Sasuke orgulloso de su…victoria

**¡eso no vale teme, no estaba ahí, dame la revancha! – **entonces Sakura metió a Naruto a la cocina donde Hinata se encontraba preparando la cena muy tranquilamente pero se pegó un susto al escuchar gritar a Naruto – **Sakura, espera, no podemos interrumpir a Hinata, está preparando la cena**

No hay ningún problema, ¿cierto Hinata?

Bu-bueno pues… -

Lo vez, no hay de qué preocuparse – tanto al rubio como a la ojiperla les cayó una gota por la cabeza al ver la falta de respeto de la chica – **bien, ahora dime, porque tu celular tiene como 20 llamadas y 30 mensajes de esa zorra de Shion – **por alguna razón a Hinata le molesto escuchar ese nombre

**Bueno veras…es que yo… -**

Sakura, porque revisaste el celular de Naruto-kun sin permiso – menciono Hinata con una voz de regaño hacia la pelirosa y cruzaba los brazos cosa que la dejo sin palabras

**Hinata, sin ofender pero eso es algo que a usted no le importa -**

¿No? Naruto-kun es mi familia y me importa mucho lo que suceda a su alrededor por más mínimo que sea el asunto – al escuchar esas palabras Naruto sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad, ya que lo estaba defendiendo

**Hinata, no quiero faltarte al respeto pero ya te estás pasando del límite -**

Bueno, no me importa, ya que tú también lo hiciste al entrar en la privacidad de Naruto-kun -

De acuerdo, se acabó, ahora sí que… - pero la pelirosa fue interrumpida por Ino que acababa de llegar a su casa

**Sakura, necesito hablar contigo a solas – **dijo Ino que de alguna manera sentía lo denso que estaba el ambiente en la cocina, Sakura acepto y se fueron no sin antes lanzarle una mirada retadora a Hinata cosa que la molesto mucho

**Vaya, estoy salvado, gracias por tu ayuda Hinata, no sé qué habría… -**

Naruto-kun, no es por ofenderte pero ya es hora que te comportes como hombrecito – el rubio se quedó mudo ante las palabras y la mirada de la ojiperla – **no puede ser que seas manipulado todo el tiempo, sino es Sakura es Shion, así que por lo que más quieras compórtate un poco como tu hermano o tu padre – **de alguna u otra forma, Naruto sentía que Hinata intentaba comportarse como una madre…pero a la vez sintió que se metió demasiado en el papel tanto así que sintió que lo que ella dijo fue un insulto– **ahora, si no te molesta, necesito que salgas de la cocina porque aún no termino la cena – **la ojiperla solo le dio la espalda al chico que salía cabizbajo de ahí, se dirigió a la sala y miro como Kumiko se despedía de Minato, la miro unos segundos y por alguna extraña razón sintió algo en esa mujer se le hacía familiar sentía como si la conociera de años atrás, y por extraño que pareciera al ver su ojos sentía que había algo en ella que le hacía sentir bien y le hacía olvidar todo lo malo

_¿Mamá? – _pensó el rubio, en efecto esa mujer era muy parecida a su difunta madre con excepción del color de cabello y ojos – _No, no, en que estoy pensando, mi madre ya no está en este mundo, creo que el comportamiento de Hinata me altero los nervios, ya que ella nunca me había hablado de esa manera – _entonces vio a la Uzumi despedirse de todos y el solo pudo levantar su mano mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa cosa de que alguna manera conforto de nuevo a Naruto – _si es muy parecida a mamá…no sé por qué, pero siento que ella pudiera ser una buena madre - _el rubio sonrió un poco ante esa idea – _sí, creo que si tuviera hijos serian niños muy afortunados_

**Ya te dije que no me tomare esas medicinas, estoy bien así como soy – **menciono Rock a Minato

**¿te sientes bien el acostarte con chicas diferentes y desconocidas cada 3 días y comer comida chatarra al extremo? - ** el ojirojo solo lo miro dándole su respuesta con la mirada – **sí, ya me escuche, no me digas nada**

¿Que les dijo la señorita? – pregunto Naruto mientras veía discutir a su padre y hermano pero sin sacar la imagen de Kumiko Uzumi de su cabeza

**Le receto algunas medicinas a Rock y me dijo que lo llevara con ella algunas otras veces para tratar su asunto -**

Si claro, como si le fuera a hacer caso – entonces el ojirojo tomo una tarjeta donde venía impresa la dirección de la psicóloga y se la dio a su hermano – **aquí tienes hermano, puede que te ayude más a ti que a mí – **y entonces Rock se fue a su habitación sin importarle lo que le decía su padre que lo seguía para convencerlo

**Ya terminaron? – **preguntaba Hinata a lo que Naruto asintió sin dejar de mirar la tarjeta – **N-Naruto-kun, quiero disculparme por lo d-de hace rato, so-solo estaba algo estresada y…**

No tienes por qué disculparte Hinata, en parte tienes razón, ya es hora de comportarme como un hombrecito – menciono Naruto muy seriamente

**No quería decirte eso, en verdad eres un buen chico tal como eres… -**

Ya no importa, voy a dar una vuelta por el parque, vuelvo después – dijo el rubio sin mirar a Hinata

**Pe-pero ya está lista la cena, prepare ramen, t-tu favorito – **la ojiperla camino unos pasos hacia el rubio

**Gracias pero no tengo hambre – **entonces Naruto miro a Hinata unos segundos y ella miro en su rostro algo que nunca había mirado en el: una sonrisa triste. Con eso el rubio salió de su hogar mientras la ojiperla agachaba su mirada con algo de pena, se culpaba a si misma por su comportamiento y el hacer sentir mal a Naruto

**No tienes por qué preocuparte – **mencionaba Sasuke que había mirado lo que había sucedido – **lo conozco bien, no le pasa nada malo, solo está recordando**

¿Recordando? – Preguntaba curiosa la ojiperla

**Si, esa forma de actuar la conozco bien, lo hace cuando recuerda a su madre, la extraña mucho, solo necesita despejarse y volverá dentro de poco – **a pesar de lo dicho por Sasuke, Hinata no levantaba su mirada ni mucho menos el ánimo

**Él tiene razón cariño – **dijo Minato – **lo que pasa es que siempre fue muy apegado a su madre ya que nunca estuve con el cuándo niño y por el momento no puedo hacer nada- **

_Ahora entiendo Naruto-kun – _pensaba la ojiperla mientras regresaba a la cocina y miraba a Sasuke salir y a Minato sentarse en el sofá de la sala – _esa sonrisa que mostrabas cuando éramos niños ocultaba algo, siempre había creído que la tristeza nunca estaría en tu rostro y que eras fuerte ante las pruebas que te ponía la vida pero tú al igual que todos eres humano y puedes sentir tristeza, solo que sabias ocultarla para no preocupar a los demás, te importaban más tus amigos que tú mismo, siempre hacías lo posible para que yo no estuviera triste, ahora es mi turno, te lo debo por tantos momentos que hemos pasado juntos – _y con una mirada llena de decisión, Hinata se prometió a si misma ayudar a Naruto, después de todo él siempre fue importante para ella

****Por otro lado, Naruto estaba viendo detenidamente algo que aunque sonara raro le causaba confort: la tumba de su madre. Cada vez que él se sentía triste siempre recurría a su madre para confortarlo. Siempre pensaba como seria de diferente su vida si ella estuviera presente, tal vez él no tendría que ocultar su tristeza con sonrisas falsas, tal vez sus hermanos no fueran tan extraños, tal vez y solo tal vez, Hinata estaría a su lado y no al lado de su padre, pero ese tal vez no existía o por lo menos no para él, las cosas difícilmente cambiarían.

**Mamá, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Sufrí porque te fuiste y ahora por esto. ¿Ella al lado de mi padre? Si supieras la envidia que tengo. Si, envidia a mi propio padre, así es como me siento – **dijo Naruto con coraje y tristeza

**No debería ser así hermano – **decía Rock de forma serena mientras su hermano seguía mirando la tumba de Kushina****

Lo sé pero mis sentimientos así lo dictan -

Pues intenta olvidarla -

Ya lo intente y no ha funcionado – dijo Naruto con cierto enojo mientras se levantaba pero sin dejar de mirar la tumba de su progenitora

**Eso significa que no lo has intentado lo suficiente – **menciono Rock mientras sacaba una rosa de su chaqueta y la ponía en la tumba – **si hay algo que te caracteriza es esforzarte en todo lo que intentas…aunque en esto de los sentimientos es algo diferente, pero yo sé que puedes – **ambos hermanos se miraron, el ojiazul sorprendido ya que su hermano siempre es sarcástico y burlón pero se veía diferente y el ojirojo mostraba una sonrisa nada burlona y un rostro que mostraba respeto a su hermano mayor – **no estoy diciendo que olvides a Hinata, solo que debes tomar una decisión buscando la felicidad de todos pero también tu propia felicidades**

**Vaya, me sorprende que me hables de esa manera, pero tienes razón, debo pensar a futuro buscando una solución a este problema pero de una forma que todos podamos estar felices – **menciono el ojiazul con gran seguridad****

Sabes, aunque algunas veces nos hacemos la vida imposible, respetare lo que hagas hermano – dijo Rock mientras levantaba el pulgar dándole a entender que aceptaría su decisión, cosa que Naruto hizo que sonriera y estuviera seguro de su decisión

**Entonces está decidido, como Hinata y mi padre están felices juntos, no intentare nada, buscare una forma de cambiar mis sentimientos y no incomodar a Hinata y ¡tú! – **entonces Naruto apunto a su hermano que lo miro sorprendido - **¡estás de testigo! ¡A partir de ahora seré un nuevo Naruto!**

Te creo pero, ¿podrías dejar de gritar mientras estamos en un cementerio? - entonces Naruto miro a su alrededor y varias personas que hace unos minutos estaban de luto ahora querían matarlo con la mirada - **Los que vienen a ver las tumbas de sus seres queridos se sentirán incomodos y puede que los muertos regresen a la vida para callarte – **el ojiazul aún seguía callado y muy avergonzado, así que opto por irse del cementerio en silencio

**Créeme Rock, ahora seré diferente y mi vida también – **dijo Naruto en un susurro

Tres días después…

**Espero que te sientas cómodo Naruto-kun, porque nosotras haremos que goces como nunca – **decían dos chicas góticas, desnudas y de gran físico a un Naruto desnudo, amarrado a una cama con la boca tapada mientras temblaba como niñita, entonces ambas chicas empezaron a tocarlo y mientras Naruto no le quedaba de otra más que recibir las caricias de ellas****

_¡No quería una vida tan diferente! – _pensaba el rubio que no sabía si reír, disfrutar o llorar

BUENO GENTE, AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP, MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER SUBIDO NADA ANTES PERO LA VERDAD TENIA CIERTAS DUDAS DE SI CONTINUAR EL FIC, HABIA PENSADO EN DEJARLO ASI PERO POR SUERTE PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO.

LA VERDAD ESTE CAPITULO NO TERMINO POR CONVENCERME, ES MAS BIEN COMO UN MEDIO RELLENO, AUN ASI ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, SI NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS NO IMPORTA DESPUES DE TODO NO ES UN BUEN CAP Y DESPUES DE DEJARLOS ESPERANDO TANTO TIEMPO SE QUE NO LOS MEREZCO, AUN ASI DISFRUTENLO.

NO SE CUANDO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO YA QUE SOY MAS IMPREDECIBLE QUE UNA LLUVIA DE FEBRERO ASI QUE HARE LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, UN SALUDO A TODOS Y MUCHA SUERTE.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9.- CONOCIENDO ALGUNAS COSAS DEL PASADO**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no lo creía, aún estaba muy sorprendido por lo que todo lo que había pasado. El en verdad quería una vida diferente pero no de ese modo. Si bien la fantasía más recurrente en los hombres era un trio con dos chicas para Naruto no era algo que le quitara el sueño, reconocía que era medio pervertido pero lo de tener fantasías no era algo que le ocurriera mucho a él, al contrario de su hermano Rock, el respetaba mucho a las mujeres…lo malo es que a el ninguna mujer lo respetaba…a excepción de Hinata.

Hinata, en parte por ella había acabado en la cama con esas dos chicas locas. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Pues, después de su plática con Rock en el cementerio decidió salir más, conocer más personas, buscar nuevas amistades y por supuesto, conocer chicas. Fue tanta la diversión que empezó a llegar muy tarde a su casa y salía muy temprano a pasear ya que quería evitar a toda costa estar cerca de la ojiperla sin tener el conocimiento que ella quería disculparse con él, él creía que solo evitándola podría lograr su objetivo de poder dejar de lado esos sentimientos que aún tenía por ella, así que la noche anterior decidió salir a divertirse, fue entonces que conoció a esas dos chicas cuyos nombres había olvidado.

Converso con ellas unos minutos y el resto fue baile entre ellos tres, Naruto bailo como nunca en su vida y en esos momentos su mente solo respondía ante el sonido de la música del antro, no recordaba ni a sus hermanos, ni a Sakura, ni a Shion, ni siquiera a su padre o a Hinata, en su cabeza solo había diversión. Pero fue ahí donde cometió su error. Él no se dio cuenta cuando ellas bailaban muy pegadas a el al grado de que lo tocaban de más, ellas le tocaban los brazos y el pecho, lo abrazaban y le daban pequeños besos, ellas mandaban un claro mensaje de lo que querían pero miraban al chico distraído así que decidieron responder por él. Al termino del baile el rubio les invito unas bebidas y tomaron un poco, entonces recibió un llamado de la naturaleza y tuvo que hacer lo suyo (para que lo entiendan, fue al baño) y ahí fue donde ellas aprovecharon.

Echaron en la bebida del ojiazul un alucinógeno para confundirlo por lo menos hasta que llegaran al hogar de ellas, minutos después el rubio regreso y decidieron hacer un brindis por su "amistad", el chico bebió todo de golpe y pronto sintió los efectos, así que las chicas góticas actuaron rápido y en cuestión de minutos estaban en su hogar. Desvistieron al chico mientras este estaba aún confundido, lo amarraron a su cama y en poco tiempo el reacciono, pero fue tarde ya que las chicas lo tenían a su merced, le taparon la boca para que no gritara mientras tomaban posesión de su cuerpo. En verdad esas chicas sí que eran unas ninfómanas y pervertidas, prácticamente lo violaron, le hicieron de todo: lo besaron de forma insistente, lo acariciaron de arriba a abajo, le practicaron sexo oral las dos al mismo tiempo, una se montaba sobre el mientras se besaba con la otra que a su vez tocaba al rubio, lo voltearon boca abajo y le tocaron de la espalda hasta los pies, le apretaban el trasero ambas a la vez, le metieron mano en lugares indebidos incluso ellas usaron sus dedos para…bueno ustedes se lo imaginaran, mientras tanto Naruto se sentía utilizado...aunque había que decir que en varias de esas acciones el rubio termino disfrutando gran parte de eso.

Y ahora ahí estaba el, acostado en la cama, ya desamarrado, tapado con una cobija, abrazado por ambas chicas que se encontraban dormidas y no era para menos ya que uno supondría que se cansarían después de varias horas de sexo, para su mala fortuna no pudo dormir, así que con la mayor precaución posible escapo de ellas que terminaron abrazándose una a la otra buscando calor. No paso más de 5 minutos cuando el chico ya estaba vestido y listo para irse no sin antes ver que ambas chicas estaban soñando y no había que ser genio para saber que soñaban ya que se besaban y tocaban sus cuerpos como si tuvieran meses sin hacerlo, sin duda que esas chicas tenían fuerza para rato, y a pesar del espectáculo que ambas chicas daban el rubio opto por irse ya que todos podrían estar preocupados en su casa…bueno, todos a excepción de Rock.

Paso cerca de 2 horas en encontrar un camino que lo llevara a casa, en el camino le venían de repente imágenes de la noche anterior algunas muy gratas y otras no tanto

**Por lo menos me pusieron un condón…bueno, siete condones – **dijo el rubio con un notorio sonrojo que no se dio cuenta que pensaba en voz alta y una anciana que pasaba por ahí junto a su nieta de escasos 12 años lo escucharon, el las miro sonrojadas y ellas no tuvieron más opción que actuar ante ese tipo de comentarios

**¡PERVERTIDO! – **grito la anciana a tal grado que llamo la atención de las personas que estaban a un kilómetro de distancia - **¡Como se atreve a hablar de cochinadas frente a una anciana y a una niña!**

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que la anciana estuvo a punto de darle con su bastón, fue entonces que decidió no preguntar y salir huyendo de ahí.

Y mientras Naruto intentaba salvar su trasero, en la residencia Namikaze se encontraba un Minato muy preocupado por su hijo mayor y no era para menos ya que él era el más responsable de los tres y siempre avisaba si llegaría tarde o al próximo día, mas no lo hizo y eso era lo estresaba a Minato

**Tranquilízate Minato-kun, de seguro Naruto-kun se divirtió tanto que olvido avisar – **menciono Hinata con mucha dulzura para que su novio ya no estuviera tan preocupado cosa que parecía no lograr

**Es que en verdad me preocupa el asunto de que no haya llamado, es el único responsable en esta casa y si no llega temprano o llama para avisar es porque en verdad le paso algo malo – **dijo Minato que se encontraba al borde del llanto mientras Hinata lo consolaba

**Espera un segundo papá. Como es eso de que Naruto es el único responsable, ¿acaso yo no lo soy? – **preguntaba Ino muy indignada

**No, no lo eres – **dijo el rubio mayor con gran sinceridad a lo que la rubia bufo molesta mientras miraba de forma no muy agradable a su padre

**Jajaja, lo bueno que Minato-san te hablo con sinceridad o no Ino – **dijo Sakura de forma muy burlona mientras la Namikaze se ponía roja del coraje

**Mira Sakura, porque no tomas esa sinceridad y te la metes por… - **pero la chica fue interrumpida

**Atrás…fue donde más me gusto – **Dijo una chica de cabello castaño de gran físico que ya iba de salida acompañada del ojirojo –** entonces, ¿nos vemos otro día, Rock-kun?  
**

**Seguro, yo te llamo – **entonces ambos se despiden con un beso en los labios y la chica sale, mientras los demás veían al muchacho que rápidamente sintió las miradas de todos sobre el - **¿sucede algo malo?**

¿Quién es ella? – preguntaba Minato que había olvidado por completo a Naruto al ver a su otro hijo con esa chica

**No tengo la menor idea – **fue lo único que contesto el ojirojo que encendía la televisión de la sala mientras su familia se quedaba anonada por la respuesta y tranquilidad de Rock… y eso no fue todo - **¿Qué hay para desayunar?**

¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza Rock? – pregunto Ino muy enojada por la actitud de su gemelo…sin duda tenia envidia que el fuera así y ella no.

**No, solo hambre– **Todos le miraban asombrados, en verdad que era un chico con una actitud muy rara – **Además, la vergüenza es como el apéndice: no te sirve de nada.**

Rock tiene razón – era Naruto que llegaba muy tranquilo y despreocupado a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre la noche anterior y lo que acababa de pasar – **Por cierto, ¿Quién es la pechugona que acaba de salir? ¿Salió de tu cama, Rock?**

Si -

Y no tienes idea de cómo se llama, ¿cierto? -

Ni la más remota -

¿quieres jugar Ninjas shippuden? -

**Si, ¿Por qué no?**** – **y entonces ambos rubios fueron a la habitación del ojiazul dejando a todos extrañados, pero ahora porque Naruto tenía días actuando de forma muy rara y muchos pensaban que tal vez estaba drogado o algo por el estilo

_¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? – _pensaba Ino muy sorprendida

_Se comportan peor que yo antes de conocer a Kushina _– pensó Minato asustado por la actitud de sus dos hijos

_Naruto-kun está muy raro, ¿qué le pasara? – _pensaba Hinata preocupada

_La actitud de Naruto-kun es tan... ¡genial!, de esa forma se ve tan sexy – _pensaba Sakura sonrojada y emocionada por esta nueva actitud del ojiazul

_Esto es muy raro, tengo que hablar con Naruto… – _entonces el rubio mayor se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo pero se detuvo al ver el reloj y vio que se le hacía muy tarde para ir a trabajar - _…en la tarde, porque ya se me hizo tarde _**Bueno yo ya me voy sino llego tarde al trabajo, adiós cariño – **y Minato se despide de Hinata con un beso en los labios – **adiós princesa – **y se despide de Ino con un beso en su frente – **adiós Sakura – **entonces le da también con un beso en la frente - **adiós Shion – **y estuvo a punto de salir cuando se dio cuenta que en su despedida había un nombre de más – **un segundo…Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shion…creo que hay un problema aquí – **entonces volteo a donde las presentes y encontró a una rubia de más que se encontraba sonriendo mientras las otras chicas incluyendo a Hinata le miraban de fea forma - **¿Shion?**

Buenos días, Minato-san – dijo la rubia de ojos morados que miraba varias veces a Minato de arriba abajo como escaneándolo – **perdón por aparecer de esta forma pero toque y nadie atendió, y creí que algo malo les paso pero que bueno que no fue así – **esto lo dijo con un suspiro de alivio aunque no era verdad - _vaya, Minato-san es realmente sexy, como será hacerlo con él, me encantaría comérmelo, aunque si él está con esa Hinata mejor, así Naruto-kun será todo para mí _– era lo que decía en su cabeza mientras que la ojiperla estaba furiosa al ver como la rubia miraba sin vergüenza alguna a su novio__

**Ha bueno…que considerada, gracias – **mencionaba Minato que estaba nervioso no porque Shion le viera de una forma tan pervertida sino que sentía que de Hinata salía un aura negra llena de furia y eso podría traerle problemas – **bueno, yo ya me voy, Naruto está en su habitación y…bueno adiós**

¿no se despedirá de mi con un beso como con las demás? – menciono una muy sonriente y sin vergüenza Shion ante la mirada de asombro de todos a excepción de Hinata que tenía una mirada asesina, mientras tanto Minato se encontraba nervioso, no sabía que hacer

**Bu-bueno…está bien…- ** y entonces el rubio mayor se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la frente ante el asombro de Ino y Sakura y el coraje de Hinata que quiso matar a Shion – **adiós…a todas…**

¡Que tenga un buen día, Minato-san! – despidió muy alegremente Shion para después preguntar por Naruto, a lo cual Ino dijo que en su habitación para el desagrado de Sakura…y Hinata

**No me agrada esa tal Shion – **y aunque parezca extraño estas fueron palabras de Hinata que hablo fuerte y claro ante el asombro de la Namikaze y la pelirosa

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naruto…

**¿Entonces tú conoces a esas chicas góticas? – **pregunto Naruto asombrado ante lo dicho por Rock

**¿A Clarisa y Larissa? Claro que las conozco, hemos tenido nuestras locas aventuras, y conociéndolas te ****dejaron más usado que el control remoto ****¿cierto? – **entonces Naruto recordó ciertos momentos de su noche que ellas usaron sus dedos donde no debían…aunque no puede negar que lo disfruto, entonces tocaron la puerta de su habitación y el ojiazul fue a abrir

**Si, la verdad me ****dejaron más exprimido que medio limón ****- **y no alcanzo a abrir la puerta por completo ya que Shion se le abalanzo encima y lo tiro al suelo mientras empezaba a besarlo del cuello

**Hola mi Naruto-kun, te extrañe tanto – **decía la rubia entre beso y beso a lo cual se detuvo segundos después, entonces ambos se levantaron del suelo ante la mirada pasiva de Rock – **que tal, cuñado – **dijo con una sonrisa la rubia mientras el ojirojo los seguía viendo

**Vaya, tú y Sakura en la misma casa… **– entonces el chico se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, no porque quisiera darles intimidad sino porque simple y sencillamente Shion le caía mal y estuvo a punto de irse no sin antes terminar lo que quería decir – **…es todo lo contrario a navidad**

_Maldito Rock, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo con ella? _– Pensaba Naruto de forma triste mientras era abrazado de forma posesiva por una feliz Shion - _¿Qué hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto?_

Volviendo a la cocina, vemos a Hinata que aún permanecía enojada sirviéndoles de la manera más amable posible el desayuno a Ino y a Sakura. Cabe mencionar que la pelirosa se encontraba furiosa porque Shion estaba en la habitación con Naruto e Ino se encontraba sorprendida de la actitud de la otra rubia

**Aun no entiendo porque papá le dio un beso de despedida a Shion – **en ese entonces ambas chicas sintieron un aura oscura cerca de ellas y no era para menos ya que Hinata aún seguía enojada y la rubia termino por aumentar el enojo la ojiperla, nunca había visto esa faceta en ella pero verdaderamente le daba mucho miedo

**Y-yo voy por agua – **menciono Sakura que escabullo de ahí con gran temor, si bien había confrontado anteriormente a Hinata, esta nueva faceta le daba miedo y pensó que mejor no se metía en esos asuntos__

Ino en verdad que se encontraba nerviosa, el aura que rodeaba a Hinata se hacía cada vez más intenso y no era para menos, el ver a su novio besar a otra chica aunque sea en la frente hace enojar a cualquier mujer y más cuando la esa chica lo mira como un juguete sexual, sentía que si se movía Hinata la atacaría en cualquier momento como un animal salvaje a su presa cuando la rubia sentía que la ojiperla estaba por explotar llega su hermano gemelo al rescate, el ojirojo puso atención en Hinata y saco sus deducciones rápidamente…o algo así

**¿Le pasa algo malo a Hinata? – **pregunto muy curioso Rock

**Es una buena pregunta - **

**Gracias, tengo mis momentos -**

¿me ayudas, hermano?

Si, ¿Por qué no? – entonces el ojirojo empezó a susurrar algunas cosas en el oído a Hinata lo cual cambiaron su cara de enojo a uno de sorpresa y no solo eso sino que también su rostro se puso muy rojo además de que su vista parecía perdida

**¿Qué le dijiste? – **pregunto Ino que no salía de su asombro, tenía que descubrir como su hermano prácticamente domo a la fiera…es decir, a Hinata

**Nada importante – **dijo Rock con una sonrisa estilo Namikaze (chicas, ya pueden gritar), no podía decirle a Ino que le había dicho a Hinata porque lo mataba y no era para menos, le pidió a la ojiperla que se imaginara a Minato desnudo, amarrado a una cama y bañado de chocolate con crema batida en ciertas zonas entonces pasaron unos segundos en los cuales ambos vieron que Hinata ya no reaccionaba entonces alguien entro a su hogar sin siquiera tocar

**Oigan, ¿está el dobe? – **pregunto Sasuke entrando a la residencia Namikaze como si fuera su casa

**Genial, más gente amada – **dijo Rock con notorio sarcasmo mientras veía a Sasuke tomar el desayuno de la desaparecida Haruno que volvió y miro al Uchiha comiendo su desayuno, estuvo a punto de reprocharle cuando escucharon unos sonidos

**Rápido Naruto-kun, mis padres quieren conocerte – **gritaba de emoción Shion mientras llevaba a Naruto casi arrastrando

**Espera Shion…yo…adiós a todos, nos vemos más tarde – **y entonces la puerta principal fue azotada con gran intensidad

_Pobre de mi hermano – _pensaba la rubia mientras miraba con pena a Naruto

_¡Esa maldita zorra de Shion! ¡Pero me vengare y le dejare en claro que Naruto-kun es mío! _– ya sabemos quién es, ni para que decirlo

_Este desayuno esta bueno _ - dijo Sasuke en su mente mientras devoraba el desayuno de la pelirosa

_Minato-kun…desnudo…chocolate…crema batida… _ - pensaba la ojiperla de forma muy pervertida mientras se ponía más roja y se terminó desmayando, para su fortuna Rock estaba a su lado, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación

_Que mal, ya se desmayó…y ni siquiera me dio desayuno _– dijo para si el sinvergüenza de Rock

Por otro lado vemos a Minato llegando muy agitado a su trabajo, él siempre ha sido un tipo responsable en todo momento y ahora con más razón ya que era el jefe de esa empresa, él siempre ha sido de la filosofía de que sin tus colaboradores en el trabajo no eres nada, desde el intendente hasta su rango que era el más alto, siempre ha sido alguien respetuoso y respetado, todos en la empresa lo ven como un modelo a seguir aunque al rubio no le gusta eso, él trabaja con todos como si fueran sus amigos y esa ha sido la clave de su gran éxito.

Por ahora iba corriendo a su trabajo y fue entonces que miro pasar a alguien que se le hacía muy conocida

**Un segundo, pero si es…– **menciono Minato mas para sí que para alguien más al reconocer a esa persona - **¡espere, Kumiko-san!**

¿Oh? Pero si usted es Minato-san, gusto en verlo de nuevo – entonces la Uzumi dio una pequeña reverencia a lo cual el rubio cortésmente devolvió

**Igualmente Kumiko-san, ¿Qué está haciendo por acá? - **

**Pues vine a revisar lo del puesto de trabajo que ofrecen aquí pero al parecer el jefe no ha llegado – **entonces el rubio se avergonzó, ella había ido a buscar el puesto de secretaria y él había faltado cuando más se le ocupaba

**Lo siento mucho Kumiko-san pero es que se presentó un asunto familiar y por eso llegue tarde -**

Espere, ¿quiere decir que usted es el jefe? – Minato asintió ligeramente sonrojado – **vaya, no sabía que fuera muy exitoso**

Jejeje, no es para tanto, pero bueno ya que está aquí que tal si vamos a ver lo de la vacante – dijo el ojiazul un poco más calmado mientras que por alguna extraña razón la morena se puso algo nerviosa

**Me gustaría mucho Minato-san, pero necesito ir a arreglar algunos asuntos y no me puedo quedar – **por alguna razón el rubio se quedó algo triste por las palabras de la mujer frente a el

**Por favor, solo será un minuto, es más le ofrezco que vayamos a cenar y hablamos del trabajo en la cena, digo es lo menos que puedo hacer para tratar de compensarle el que me haya tardado – **Minato dijo eso sin pensarlo muy bien, se sentía como desesperado porque ella no se fuera

**Le agradezco su oferta pero no creo que a Hinata le agrade mucho – **dijo Kumiko intentando evitar un acercamiento más cercano (valga la redundancia) con el Namikaze mayor

**Eso no es problema, Hinata sabe cuándo se trata de trabajo, así que, ¿Qué me dice? - ** y entonces Minato sacó a relucir su sonrisa estilo Namikaze (chicas, pueden seguir gritando) para hacerle sentir a la Uzumi que está en confianza, aunque también fue como acto de coquetearle, por otro lado ella se quedó admirando el rostro de Minato como si se tratara de una obra de arte tanto así que ella se hipnotizo, se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa

_T-tan…be-bello…como si-siempre – _pensaba la mujer anonadada con tal perfecto rostro (según la opinión de ella) – **Vo-voy a pensarlo – **y entonces salió apresurada de ahí dejando a Minato muy sorprendido pero dejándolo hipnotizado por el físico de la mujer

_Vaya, a pesar de cómo se viste puedo notar que Kumiko-san tiene…_ – entonces sin darse cuenta de sus actos el rubio hizo unos movimientos con sus manos a la altura del pecho dejando en claro los atributos de la Uzumi, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esos insanos pensamientos de su cabeza- _…no, no, no, que me pasa, yo tengo a Hinata a mi lado y la quiero mucho…aunque Kumiko-san no está nada mal…¡rayos! Jamás le perdonare a Jiraiya-sensei que me haya enseñado esas revistas de "súper senos" – _y con este último pensamiento el rubio fue en dirección a su empresa regañándose mentalmente y maldiciendo a su sensei Jiraiya de todo lo que le enseño.

Ahora vemos a Naruto y a Shion caminando tranquilamente…bueno, no tranquilamente ya que el rubio seguía teniendo en su cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior, no sabía si lo recordaba porque estaba traumado o porque le gusto todo, tal vez ambos. Por otra parte la rubia a su lado pensaba alegremente que su Naruto hubiese aceptado "amablemente" el ir a presentarse como su novio oficial ante sus padres…bueno esa fue la mentira que se le ocurrió ya que sus padres andaban de viaje y ella quería aprovechar los momentos a solas en su casa para…bueno, ustedes ya se lo imaginaran.

Caminaban lentamente mientras la rubia iba abrazando el brazo del chico con euforia mientras hace leves movimientos para que sus pechos no rozaran, sino apretaran el brazo del Namikaze para empezar a excitarlo, claro que el inocente y traumado de Naruto no le puso la más mínima atención a ese detalle, ahora pensaba en como quitarse a Shion de encima ya que sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

**Etto…Shion – **la chica dirigió su atención al rostro del rubio que se miraba nervioso, ella pensaba que ya lo había excitado – **q-que tal si antes de ir con tus padres, va-vamos a hacer otra cosa - ** la mente pervertida de la rubia creyó que el chico quería estar con ella "a solas"

**Bueno, yo también pensaba lo mismo – **y con pensar se refería a "comerse" a Naruto

**Qué bien, hay un restaurante de ramen en el que como muy seguido, está cerca de aquí** – la cara de la rubia solo mostro decepción, ella si quería comer pero quería algo con carne

**Oh, bueno está bien** – dijo la decepcionada chica mientras era llevada por Naruto al puesto de ramen, sin duda si plan no había funcionado - _¡rayos! Creí que Naruto-kun había aceptado la idea de tener sexo, pero no importa la próxima vez si caerá, supongo que puedo sobornarlo con decirle a su padre sobre lo que dijo en mi fiesta de que amaba a esa Hinata _– entonces cambio su cara de angustia a una de alegría, dejo de preocuparse ya que igual ella era muy creativa y más cuando de cosas pervertidas se trataba

_Vaya, tuve suerte, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que frotaba sus pechos contra mi brazo, además no tenía sujetador y pude sentir sus…ya, ya, ya, mejor dejo de pensar en eso, no me pienso acostar con ella después de la noche que pase ya que de seguro no se me levanta ni con viagra _ – pensó el rubio más tranquilo de lo que estaba ahorita, ahora solo debía planear como evitar ir con los padres de Shion – _ya que ni siquiera somos novios _ – y con este último pensamiento siguieron caminando rumbo al puesto de ramen

Volviendo a la residencia Namikaze, vemos a Rock y Sasuke jugando un videojuego de ninjas, Ino leyendo una revista en el sofá, Sakura hablando por teléfono con su prima y Hinata…ella seguía desmayada después de que el ojirojo le diera una imagen que casi hace que le sangrara la nariz.

Sakura se había puesto de acuerdo con su prima para salir otro día, el problema es que no podía dejar desatendido a Naruto ya que Shion podría aprovechar esos momentos para ganárselo, entonces pensó en lo más lógico: llevar a Naruto con ella a su encuentro con su prima y a la vez conseguirle una cita a esta última. Pero había un detalle: ella casi no hablaba con chicos, a excepción de Naruto, Sasuke y Rock (estos últimos más bien para insultarlos) – _entonces no me queda opción –_ pensaba con disgusto la pelirosa, fue entonces que se acercó a ambos chicos por un lado aun preguntándose mentalmente si sería lo correcto, si se lo pedía a Sasuke posiblemente el haría cosas desagradables para lastimar a su prima y si elige a Rock…bueno él era un misógino y pervertido y con eso decía todo

_Pero no tengo otra opción _– y entonces la decidida Haruno hablo – **Sasuke, necesito que me hagas un favor**

Me largo – fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha después de soltar el control del videojuego para después salir por la puerta principal ante la mirada de la pelirosa que tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza

_¿Enserio le caigo tan mal? _– y suspiro, ahora solo le quedaba su futuro cuñado – **Rock…-** pero se quedó callada al ver que el rubio ya no estaba y escuchaba unos rápidos pasos, entonces Sakura volteo a ver a Ino que seguía mirando su revista – **¿enserio les caigo tan mal?**

¿No habías dicho hace un año que Sasuke se había acostado con la gorda cocinera de su escuela? ¿y no habías sido tú la dijo que Rock era eyaculador precoz? – pregunto Ino sin despegar su vista de la revista

**Solo preguntaba – **entonces la pelirosa se dirigió a la habitación de Rock para volver a pedirle ayuda, se apresuró para hablar con él y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación del ojirojo este último estaba a punto de bajar por la ventana pero la pelirosa con su voz lo detuvo – **por favor, espera Rock**

_Rayos, creí que si me podría escapar _**No te voy a ayudar en nada Sakura, punto final – **entonces el resignado ojirojo volvió a su habitación

**Por favor Rock te lo pido, nunca te he pedido nada y ahora… -**

Tal vez no pero fue en parte tu culpa que todos se burlaran de mí en la escuela – dijo muy enojado el ojirojo, difícilmente el chico se comportaba así

**Ándale no seas malo, hare lo que sea** - esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos de Rock, sin duda esa chica podría ayudarle y mucho

**De acuerdo te ayudare, pero a cambio me dirás algunas cosas que he querido saber de hace tiempo– **la pelirosa se asustó un poco pero pensó mejor las cosas antes de aceptar

**Mira, lo que te voy a pedir es que acompañes a mi prima en una cita doble conmigo y Naruto-kun, te diré lo que quieras pero con la condición de que no te comportes como un pervertido frente a mi prima, trátala con respeto y se lindo con ella, ¿trato? – **entonces Sakura estiro su mano esperando para ver la decisión que tomaba Rock

**Trato – **estrecharon su mano pactando un acuerdo que tal vez pueda ser más peligroso que un pacto con el diablo – **entonces quiero que me contestes estas preguntas que te hare pero se sincera, conozco tu comportamiento y se cuándo mientes – **la pelirosa asintió decidida – **dime, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual dijiste que era eyaculador precoz? ¿Por qué insistes en acosar a Naruto? Y tú conoces más a Hanabi que yo, dime ¿conoces algo de ella que pueda utilizar en su contra para vengarme de ella? – **Sakura se puso nerviosa y no era para menos, aunque sonara algo estúpido, en esos momentos se revelarían muchas cosas

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba en su habitación aun desmayada, pero en su rostro se miraba una linda sonrisa y no era para menos, en su cabeza estaba recordando cuando cumplió doce años, el mismo día mejor amigo Naruto le había regalado a Hugsky.

_**Flashback**__  
_

Vemos a la pequeña Hinata caminando algo apresurada, ese día cumplía doce años se encontraba feliz con eso y más porque pasaría la tarde con el mejor de sus amigos: Naruto Namikaze. Se encontraba vestida con una falda azul marino, con mallas blancas que cubrían sus piernas, un abrigo color purpura, una bufanda roja y un gorro y es que los inviernos en Konoha eran muy fríos. La verdad es que era la primera vez que estaba feliz desde hace dos meses, ¿la razón? Su madre había fallecido de una enfermedad del corazón, desde entonces Hinata no sonreía como debía, pero ese día que era su cumpleaños prometió a si misma volver a sonreír y vaya que sonrió. Despertó o más bien fue despertada por su hermanita Hanabi que llevaba un gran regalo en sus manos, después su primo Neji llevo otros dos y su padre dos más, incluso los sirvientes de la familia le llevaron una gran cantidad de regalos y no era para menos, la ojiperla era muy bondadosa con todos ahí. Después de levantarse, empezó a abrir los regalos, feliz e ilusionada, después de eso agradeció a todos ahí, le dieron un desayuno más que especial, fue tanta la diversión de ese día que había olvidado que pasada la medianoche el rubio la llamó por teléfono siendo el primero en felicitarla por su cumpleaños y de paso habían quedado de verse, así que recordando eso rápidamente tomo su ropa y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa.

Cuando estaba cerca del lugar donde había quedado con su rubio amigo pudo notar que él no se encontraba, miro su reloj y vio que habían pasado veinte minutos de su hora establecida, se detuvo y se puso triste

**Naruto-kun se ha de haber aburrido de esperarme y se fue a su casa, que mala amiga soy – **se dijo Hinata a si misma muy triste así que no le quedó más que regresar a su casa desanimada, cuando dio la vuelta choco contra alguien, sin duda fue mala idea ir con la mirada al suelo – **lo siento, fue mi culpa**

Qué bueno que llegaste Hinata-chan – esa voz le devolvió el brillo en sus ojos a la Hyuga, frente a ella se encontraba Naruto con un vaso de chocolate caliente en cada mano y una caja de regalo bajo su brazo izquierdo – **te traje un chocolate caliente y un regalo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! – **entonces la ojiperla tomo el vaso con una mano y el regalo en la otra y se dejó abrazar por su amigo mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa que había desaparecido por unos instantes

Minutos después ellos se encontraban sentados en una banca mientras terminaban su chocolate caliente, Hinata no podía sentirse más afortunada, su mejor amigo la había citado ahí porque quería pasar tiempo con ella, sin duda ese cumpleaños era muy especial para ella

**Per-perdón por haber llegado tarde, Naruto-kun pero me levante tarde y por lo de mi cumpleaños… - **pero el rubio hizo un gesto para interrumpirla

**No tienes que disculparte Hinata-chan, es tu día especial así que puedes hacer lo que quieras - ** dijo el rubio que mostraba una sonrisa zorruna a la cual la chica sonrió – **entonces, ¿Qué tal si abres mi regalo? - ** pregunto Naruto con una cara de emoción como si fuera el cumpleaños de él, la ojiperla rio suavemente ante el comportamiento del chico, entonces Hinata empezó a abrir el regalo, un era una caja muy grande pero el saber que era de Naruto la hacía muy feliz sin importar lo que fuera, y cuando lo abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

**Es muy bonito, Naruto-kun – **la figura era un pingüino de peluche que sacaba la lengua y que estaba vestido con un sombrero y lentes para el sol (lo describo por si no lo recuerdan), sin duda era el peluche más adorable que había visto – **muchas gracias, Naruto-kun – **entonces se dieron un fuerte abrazo

**Pero mi regalo no acaba ahí –** entonces la ojiperla se sorprende por lo que escucho – **este regalo tiene una segunda parte pero no te la diré hasta que me contestes una pregunta – **dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras una Hinata impaciente quería que le preguntara para saber que más le iba a regalar – **ahora Hinata-chan, por la otra parte de mi regalo, dime, ¿Qué es lo más curioso que tiene nuestra amistad? – **Hinata soltó una leve risita, esa respuesta se la sabia, de hecho Naruto siempre se lo decían cuando hablaban

**Bueno, lo más curioso de nuestra amistad es que nos conocemos desde primero de primaria y yo no conozco a tu familia ni tu a la mía – **dijo la ojiperla mientras trataba de resistir la risa

**Eso es… ¡correcto! – **grito el rubio cosa que hizo reír mucho a la chica – **ahora busca bajo el sombrero de hugsky y ahí encontraras tu otro regalo**

¿hugsky? Qué lindo nombre para un pingüino – entonces la sonriente Hinata encontró dos boletos dorados a lo que ella se sorprendió – **Naruto-kun, esto es…**

Si, son boletos para la feria, con ellos podemos subirnos a los juegos las veces que queramos – la Hyuga estuvo a punto de llorar de emoción, ella sabía que esos boletos eran difíciles de conseguir y muy caros, él había hecho un gran esfuerzo y todo por ella - **¿Qué te pasa? – **pregunto asustado mientras miraba a la chica sollozar de alegría

**N-no, no es nada – **entonces la chica se paró, mientras se medió limpiaba los ojos, entonces le dirigió una dulce sonrisa al rubio que hizo que el chico sonriera también – **entonces, no desperdiciemos estos boletos, vamos – **entonces Naruto se paró pero no se dio cuenta que Hinata le puso el pie y esto hizo que callera en la nieve mientras la ojiperla salió corriendo mientras se burlaba de el - **¡el ultimo es un huevo podrido! – **gritaba la feliz Hinata mientras el pequeño rubio se levantaba y empezaba a correr

**¡ya veremos quién es el huevo podrido! – **entonces el rubio empezó a correr mientras ambos reían, llegaron a la feria y pasaron un día excepcional, ambos se sentían con suerte al tener un amigo así. En la noche ambos recordaban su gran día y en sus mentes deseaban con todo su ser que ese amigo que tenían nunca se fuera, que ese cariño que habían tomado uno por el otro no desapareciera, que esa amistad tan linda que se había formado no se rompiera, y que ese lazo tan especial que los unía no se cortara.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_Naruto-kun _ – pensaba Hinata con una gran sonrisa mientras se revolvía en la cama cómodamente pensando que era su cama pero la realidad era otra: mientras soñaba camino dormida a la habitación del rubio, se acostó en su cama, tomo a hugsky en sus brazos y empezó a recordar ese maravilloso día, le agradeció al destino por hacerle recordar uno de los más felices días de su vida.

_Hinata…chan _- Inconscientemente, Naruto también empezó a recordar ese día tan especial mientras encaminaba a Shion a su casa, comió tanto que le dijo a la rubia que no se sentía bien y mejor iba a su casa otro día, claro que a la chica no le gusto pero acepto de mala gana y mientras caminaban el Namikaze por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar recordar ese maravilloso día, agradeció al universo el haber recordado esos momentos maravillosos, pero ambos tanto Hinata como Naruto tenían algo en común: eran despistados. No fue gracias ni al destino ni al universo el que hayan recordado los momentos de su infancia, de hecho era más simple que eso, algo que a pesar de los años que estuvieron distantes uno del otro nunca desapareció, porque a pesar de las raras circunstancias en las que viven y las que vivirían, su lazo de amistad nunca se rompería.

**Así que, ¿esas son las razones? – **preguntaba un confundido Rock, Sakura hizo su parte del trato y respondió lo que él quería…el problema es que el ojirojo nunca se imaginó esas respuestas, si bien ahora tenía como vengarse de Hanabi (lo cual también fue una respuesta muy rara) ahora pensaba en lo que dijo Sakura sobre el porqué se burló de él y la insistencia por salir con su hermano mayor

**Sí, me dio vergüenza hablar de eso, pero quise demostrar que son alguien honesta y así poder llevarnos mejor, ya que seremos cuñados pronto – **mencionaba Sakura algo nerviosa pero sonriendo, sin duda esa chica era rara

**Si bueno, gracias…ahora me voy, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, después me cuentas cuando iré con tu prima – **dijo Rock algo asustado a lo que salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina, sin duda debía llenar su cuerpo de algo diferente a lo que le conto la pelirosa

**Está bien, y por cierto, lo del trio no era broma – **con esto que dijo Sakura, el ojirojo quedo aún más asustado y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Entonces la pelirosa decidió ir al cuarto de Naruto, nadie lo sabía pero a ella le encantaba entrar a la habitación del rubio para poder tener en sus poros el olor masculino de la ropa de Naruto, entro lentamente y en verdad que se sorprendió al ver a cierta ojiperla abrazada al pingüino del rubio. Ella vio esto como algo curioso – _creo la cama de Naruto-kun es muy cómoda _– dijo la chica en su mente, entonces vio a ese peluche que la ojiperla tenía entre sus brazos y puso mucha atención sobre él, entonces vio que Hinata se removió un poco en la cama del rubio y movió un poco al peluche y el pequeño hugsky perdió su sombrero y la pelirosa encontró algo en la cabeza del peluche que le llamo mucho la atención, por curiosidad lo tomo y empezó a leerlo y lo que leyó le causó gran asombro, tanto que casi se va de espalda

_Es-esto no puede ser… _- entonces la chica empezó a leer otra vez y su cabeza formo una idea, una muy maliciosa idea - _…aunque me puede servir y mucho _– entonces miro a Hinata que se encontraba durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y sonrió de forma maliciosa, devolvió lo que había tomado de la cabeza del pingüino, le puso el sombrero y salió de ahí muy satisfecha con su descubrimiento, sin duda lo peor apenas iba a comenzar.

**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABERLO HECHO ANTES PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD CONSUMIA GRAN PARTE DE MI TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN ENTENDERLO.**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP, Y AGRADEZCO A AQUELLOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW, SINO FUERA POR ELLOS YO NO CONTINUARIA ESTE FIC (AUNQUE NO SEA MUY BUENO) TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIO.

BUENO ESO ES TODO, QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, LES DESEO LO MEJOR A TODOS, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y QUE EL PANZON DE ROJO LES TRAIGA ALGO QUE NO SEA CARBON JEJEJE, SALUDOS.


	10. Chapter 10

****

CAPITULO 10

Era viernes por la noche y en la casa de los Namikaze las cosas pasaban…digamos que relativamente normal.

Minato se encontraba en su estudio con sus últimos documentos de su empresa, la verdad que su trabajo era cada día más pesado.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación pensando en toda la situación de Naruto, Minato y ahora con la rivalidad de su hermana Hanabi y Rock complicaba más las cosas para ella sobre todo porque no sabia si meterse en ese asunto o dejar que sigan con sus venganzas uno sobre otro.

Rock se encontraba en su habitación con compañía…pero eso era fácil de deducir ya que se escuchaban sonidos que decían todo lo que pasaba ahí.

Situación a la que Naruto le molestaba ya que al estar en la habitación continua a la de su hermano escuchaba todo lo que sucedía, desde risas, ruidos provenientes de la cama, gemidos incluso escuchaba palabras y sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado…no le molestaba que su hermano fuera así, ya que con el paso del tiempo se acostumbro a la promiscuidad del chico…el problema aquí es que probablemente no lo dejaría dormir hasta las 3 de la mañana…si tenía suerte.

Ino era la única que se encontraba tranquilamente dormida y es que no se había percatado o no le había interesado que Sakura saliera de su habitación desde hace algunos minutos.

**Te digo que es la mejor alternativa… - **mencionaba Sakura a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono - **…mira, si no hacemos algo podrían quitárnoslo… - **mencionaba la chica del cabello color chicle de fresa - **…es mejor compartir a Naruto-kun que dejárselo a alguien que no merece su amor… - **dijo esto en forma de regaño – **…de acuerdo, platicaremos de esto otro día…si, hasta luego Shion - **terminaba la llamada y se dirigía a su habitación para dormir, pensando en lo que haría para resolver la situación de Naruto ya que su amor (u obsesión, como ustedes quieran llamarle) no le permitía dejar al rubio.

Ya era de mañana y en la casa de la familia Hyuga se encontraba con visitas

**Solo recuerde que tome estas medicinas cada 8 horas por los próximas 3 semanas – **mencionaba Kumiko Uzumi a Hiashi Hyuga y es que la mujer se encontraba en su visita semanal a Neji por la adicción de este ultimo a la pornografía

**Me parece bien Kumiko-san, pero igual seguirá haciendo las visitas a mi sobrino cada semana supongo – **la mujer de cabello y ojos negros asintió con su cabeza mostrando una leve sonrisa que por alguna razón hacia sonreír al Hyuga mayor – **entonces nos veremos la próxima semana, aquí tiene el dinero de la consulta y las medicinas – **entonces el Hyuga le entrego un cheque con una cantidad en el.

**Créame que si por mi fuera, no le cobraría pero de algo tengo que vivir – **decía Kumiko con algo de pena y sonrojada pero igual tomo el cheque con algo de nerviosismo cosa que a Hiashi le parecía muy gracioso – **Bueno, con su permiso me retiro – **pero Hiashi la detuvo con sus palabras

**Kumiko-san, antes de que se vaya puedo preguntarle algo – **la morena asintió curiosa de lo que el Hyuga mayor diría - **¿puedo… invitarla a comer o tomar un café uno de estos días? Sin presiones, es como amigos – **Kumiko se le quedo mirando por unos pocos segundos y después sonrió

**Me encantaría Hiashi-san – **Hiashi mostro un rostro menos serio al habitual y se miraba un poco más relajado y feliz por esa respuesta – **llámeme y nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir, con su permiso – **y la mujer se despidió dejando pensativo al Hyuga por unos segundos ya que alguien lo saco de su trance

**Vaya, nunca creí ver a Hiashi Hyuga invitando salir a una mujer como ella – **hablo Hanabi que apareció de de quien sabe donde a lo que Hiashi solo se le quedo mirando

**Hanabi ponte algo más de ropa – **le dijo a la chica y no era para menos. Ella iba vestida con un top negro ajustado que apenas y tapaba sus pechos además de que dejaba ver el tamaño de estos y un short de mezclilla algo corto que también le quedaba ajustado y dejaba ver sus curvas, la verdad que estaba muy desarrollada para sus 16 años – **el pobre de tu primo está intentando quitar esa fea adicción y tu estas por ahí vestida de esa forma**

De que te preocupas, ni que a él le gustara el incesto, además hace un calor de los mil demonios, no entiendo como soportas andar por ahí todo el tiempo con traje de oficina – mencionaba la Hyuga a lo cual Hiashi solo decidió marcharse no sin antes recordarle que se vistiera de una forma más decente –**Rock se moriría por verme así…y hablando de él, debo preparar mi próximo movimiento pero para eso necesitare la ayuda de alguien – **entonces la chica se quedo pensando seriamente a quien pedirle ayuda cuando de pronto vio a Neji pasar y supo que el era esa persona que podía ayudarle ya que el siempre aceptaba todo lo que ella le pedía – **solo que ahora tendré que pagar por su silencio pero eso será fácil – **y con una sonrisa llena de maldad se fue a su cuarto para terminar de planear todo.

Volviendo a la casa de los Namikaze

**¿Qué es eso que huele tan rico? – **pregunto Hinata que acababa de levantarse

**Naruto está preparando sus hot cakes especiales – **contesto Ino con una sonrisa, entonces tanto ella como Minato, Sakura y Hinata se sentaron en el desayunador esperando a Naruto, el desayuno y a Rock…que de hecho iba saliendo de su habitación en compañía de algunas chicas

**Nos vemos después Rock-kun – **dijeron las tres chicas de gran físico que antes de salir cada una coqueteo ahí: una con Minato, otra con Naruto que iba saliendo de la cocina con los hot cakes y la ultima le coqueteo a Hinata que hizo que esta última se pusiera mas roja que un tomate. Segundos después todos se le quedaban mirando al chico que se sentaba con toda tranquilidad hasta que se percato de la mirada de los presentes ahí.

**¿Qué? – **pregunto el chico con toda tranquilidad

**Eres un pervertido – **le dijeron todos a excepción de Hinata que seguía nerviosa por el coqueteo de esa chica

**Díganme algo que no sepa – **y con eso Rock le quito los hot cakes de la mano a su hermano mayor

**Una vez bese a un caballo– **dijo Sakura a lo cual todos se quedaron callados viéndola de manera sorpresiva - **¿Qué? Era algo que él no sabía**

¿Qué demonios hacías con un…? Olvídalo, no quiero saber – y con estas últimas palabras de parte de Ino todos en la mesa se pusieron a desayunar, pasaban los segundos y todos disfrutaban del desayuno que Naruto preparo, hubo buenos comentarios por parte de todos ahí…bueno, todos a excepción de Rock.

Algunas horas después vemos a Minato viendo televisión junto con Ino en el sofá mientras que Hinata estaba en la cocina haciendo palomitas de maíz y los otros dos rubios se preparaban para su cita doble con Sakura (la cual ya se había ido por su prima) y esta última.

**Entonces quedamos de acuerdo Rock, ¿de que no hablaras en esta cita? – **preguntaba Naruto

**No hablare de senos – **menciono Rock con fastidio

**¿Y porque no? -**

Por que a las chicas les molesta e incómoda escuchar que un chico hable de senos – termino de decir el chico aun con fastidio mientras se iba a la sala y Naruto iba a la cocina donde se encontró con Hinata

**¿A dónde vas tan elegante, Naruto-kun? – **dijo Hinata en forma de burla mientras el rubio se sonrojaba un poco

**Bueno, Rock y yo tenemos una cita doble con Sakura y su prima – **dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Hinata se sentía algo molesta por ese asunto

**Oh claro, Sakura – **dijo la Hyuga como algo de molestia, algo que realmente extraño al rubio

**¿Está todo bien, Hinata? -**

¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí, es solo que se me hace que vas muy elegante como para ser solo una cita - y Hinata tenía razón**, **ya que el chico usaba un pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa azul manga larga y una corbata aun sin amarrar – **aunque sabes, así te ves muy guapo – **comento Hinata sin pensar lo cual hizo que ambos se sorprendieran y se sonrojaran

**Bu-bueno yo…gracias jeje – **dijo Naruto mientras ponía una mano en su nuca en señal de que estaba apenado cosa que hizo reír a Hinata la cual se dio cuenta de lo de la corbata del rubio entre otros detalles

**De-déjame ayudarte un poco – **entonces la chica tomo la corbata del rubio y lo empezó a amarrar hasta dejarle un nudo perfecto y darle un toque más elegante al muchacho, después de eso sacudió un poco los hombros del chico dando a entender que la camisa estaba un poco arrugada. Hinata estaba tan distraída en que Naruto luciera bien que no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos pasaron de los hombros al pecho del chico cosa con la cual este reacciono tomando la mano derecha de ella y presionándola contra él para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón, algo que hizo que Hinata volviera a la realidad – **Na-Naruto-kun…**

Solo…siente mi corazón – entonces ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante algunos segundos. Hinata sentía que el corazón del chico latía con algo de intensidad lo cual la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo normal – **Mi corazón…esta así…porque tu lo haces sentir así – **las palabras de Naruto dejaron aun más nerviosa a Hinata

**Pe-pero yo… - **entonces el rubio interrumpió a la chica

**Solo…no digas nada – **entonces el chico cerro sus ojos y fue acercando su rostro al de Hinata la cual permanecía atónita a lo que Naruto iba a hacer. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no podía moverse ni siquiera cerrar sus ojos, además de que su sonrojo había aumentado de manera considerable.

Naruto sentía como si el rostro de Hinata estuviera más alejado de lo que recordaba, mientras que Hinata sentía que él iba muy rápido tanto que ya sentía el aliento del chico. Faltaban centímetros para que sus labios se juntaran, milímetros para concretar ese beso y entonces sus labios...

**Oye Naruto ya terminaste de… - **…no llegaron a tocarse gracias a la inesperada aparición del siempre inoportuno Rock Namikaze en la cocina, ambos voltearon a verlo mientras este los veía fijamente, entonces Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar y quito su mano que aun seguía presionada por Naruto y su rostro lo alejo dejándole al pobre Naruto solamente el recuerdo de su aliento y su aroma corporal

**Ho-hola Rock-kun…t-te ves muy bien pa-para tu cita – **decía la muy nerviosa Hinata al joven de los lentes de contacto rojos

_¡Maldito Rock, lo echaste todo a perder! ¡Te voy a matar maldito hijo de…! – _pensaba Naruto agregando a eso muchas malas palabras mientras se ponía rojo del coraje

**Hare como que nunca vi esto – **dijo Rock mientras daba la vuelta para salir no sin antes dirigir su mirada a Naruto – **y tu, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente – **dijo el chico mientras salía de la cocina y Hinata salía con rapidez detrás de este último dejando a Naruto en la cocina solo, enojado y decepcionado al punto de que casi explota al tener tantos sentimientos acumulados dentro de sí.

Segundos después Naruto salió de la cocina mientras escuchaba algunas palabras de su padre

**Sabes Hinata, deberíamos salir a pasear – **dijo Minato a Hinata que aun se encontraba nerviosa pero igual hacia el intento de lucir lo más tranquila posible – **como sabes los chicos irán a una cita doble e Ino ira con su novio a pasear, como que no es justo que solo nosotros nos quedemos aquí aburriéndonos, ¿no? – **y el rubio mayor sonrió ante lo dicho cosa que hizo que Hinata se pusiera aun más nerviosa y que hizo que Naruto se molestara un poco

**Bu-bueno, no se… - **dijo Hinata mientras que jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos índice

**Te diré algo, vamos con tu familia y así de paso saludo y platico de algunas cosas con Hiashi-san, ¿Qué dices? – **esto hizo sonreír a Hinata, en verdad que una visita a su familia no le caería nada mal a su alterado estado de ánimo

**Digo que si – **dijo la chica sin tartamudear y mostro una leve y encantado sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Minato y enfurecer a Naruto

**Nosotros ya nos vamos – **dijo Naruto de una forma muy seria y una forma que solo Ino noto a lo cual se le quedo mirando fijamente

**Oye hijo ya que van para allá podrías traerme unos…- **pero Naruto lo interrumpió

**Lo siento, estamos ocupados – **y con eso ultimo el rubio salió de su casa dejando ahora si sorprendidos tanto a Ino como a Hinata y Minato

_¿Qué demonios le pasa a Naruto? _– Pensaba la rubia mientras intentaba descubrir el porqué de la extraña actitud de su hermano mayor – _Si no lo conociera, diría que Hinata no le agrada en lo más mínimo...pero eso no es posible…mmm…tendré que ver bien todo esto _– y sin más la chica se despidió de su padre y la chica Hyuga para dirigirse con Sai

De vuelta a la mansión Hyuga

**Entonces que dices Neji, ¿aceptas lo que te estoy ofreciendo? – **le preguntaba Hanabi que se encontraba parada frente al ya mencionado Neji que intentaba ver la televisión pero su "querida" prima no se lo permitía

**Ya te dije que no, déjame ver la televisión – **dijo muy molesto el chico

**Oye, porque no pones más atención primo, es una colección que según el hombre de la tienda, son de las mejores películas porno del año pasado – **decía Hanabi con una voz casi de susurro para que su padre o alguna de las sirvientas no le escuchara – **son todas tuyas si me ayudas a vengarme del tonto de Rock**

Escucha con atención, deja ya a ese chico, lo molestas tanto que ya parece que estas enamorada de él – entonces la orgullosa Hyuga se sonrojo ante las palabras dichas por su primo y volteo su cabeza muy indignada – **además, tío Hiashi te advirtió que no siguieras con esos tontos juegos o si no te castigaría…y solo para que lo sepas estoy tomando muy enserio mi rehabilitación con Kumiko-san así que ya deja de molestar -**

¿Qué? ¿La próxima novia de papá te lavo el cerebro? – Entonces el chico hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su prima y se puso a ver la televisión – **Bien, gracias por tu ayuda, traidor – **y con estas últimas palabras la joven Hyuga salió muy enojada de la habitación de su primo al grado de que azoto la puerta con furia cosa que no le molesto a Neji, entonces el chico espero unos segundos y puso seguro a su puerta mientras sacaba un pequeño baúl y lo abrió viendo el tesoro que había ahí dentro

**FLASH BACK**

¿quieres que te ayude con Hanabi? – preguntaba Neji a Rock mientras ambos comían paletas de hielo

**Si, solo que no te pediré que me ayudes a vengarme de ella, sino que me reportes cualquier actividad extraña que ella esté haciendo para usarlo contra mi – **dijo Rock mientras le daba otra mordida a su paleta

**¿Y yo que gano? – **pregunto de nuevo el Hyuga a lo cual el rubio mostraba una sonrisa que daba a entender que sabía que el Hyuga preguntaría eso

**Esto – **y entonces el chico abrió su mochila y le mostraba a Neji lo que obtendría – **la colección completa de "Maestro en traseros" – **al ver las cajas, el rostro de Neji se ilumino tanto que casi quema al sol (de acuerdo, exagere, pero ya saben a lo que me refiero) – **Los siete capítulos de la saga y cada uno tiene entrevistas exclusivas con los actores y material adicional y el capitulo "perdido" para mas horas de diversión**

No puede ser, son muy difíciles de encontrar, ¿Cómo diablos los conseguiste? – Dijo el muy sorprendido Neji

**Bueno, conozco a alguien – **dijo Rock de una manera muy orgullosa – **entonces que dices, ¿me ayudaras? – **El Hyuga le quito bruscamente las películas al ojirojo y solo asentía rápidamente mientras veía las cajas de esas películas para mayores de 18 años – **perfecto, solo recuerda que debes rechazar cualquier petición de ayuda o soborno que ella te haga, ¿entendido? – **y el hipnotizado Neji solo asintió rápidamente ante las palabras del rubio

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Parece ser que después de todo soy un traidor…pero un traidor muy feliz – dijo Neji con una sonrisa que demostraba felicidad y orgullo en su rostro mientras guardaba muy bien su tesoro.

Volviendo con los rubios

**Enserio debes de estar muy loco para intentar hacer esas cosas con Hinata dentro de la casa – **dijo Rock mientras caminaban él y Naruto a su cita doble – **ya te dije que si papá los ve… - **pero Naruto lo interrumpió

**Me importa un bledo lo que piense, haga o diga papá – **el chico de los lentes de contacto rojos se quedo callado – **tu no entiendes lo que pasa, yo amo a Hinata desde hace años, conozco todo sobre ella y… - **entonces Naruto vio a su hermano – **tu no lo entenderías**

Lo único que entiendo es que el hecho de que la amaras no es suficiente, acuérdate que cuando le dijiste sobre tus sentimientos ella te rechazo – ahora fue Naruto el que se quedo callado – **creo que ella te dejo en claro que no siente lo mismo por ti – **entonces Naruto se puso a pensar en ese día y suspiro profundamente - **o que posiblemente dejo de sentir amor por ti hace muchos años **

**Tal vez tengas razón, si alguna vez sintió algo por mi lo dejo en alguna parte de su corazón – **su hermano menor asintió pensando que por fin el enamorado de su hermano comprendió las cosas – **entonces debo buscar ese sentimiento para volverla a enamorar**

Si – dijo Rock que rápidamente se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba – **no, espera, eso no era lo que te quería decir**

  
**Pero igual me gusta la idea – **entonces Rock se asusto, sabía que todo ese asunto no seria para nada bonito – **gracias hermano, eres el mejor – **y entonces Naruto se fue caminando muy feliz mientras dejaba a Rock atónito

**Demonios – **fue lo único que el chico soltó en el aire mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano aun sorprendido por todo eso

Minutos después se encontraban en la pizzería donde tendrían su cita. Al entrar, rápidamente encontraron a Sakura y a su prima riéndose entonces la chica del extravagante y raro cabello rosa levanto su mano indicándole a los rubios donde se encontraban y se acercaron a ellas

**Lamentamos llegar tarde, es que nos perdimos en el sendero de la vida– **dijo Rock en forma de burla cosa que hizo sonreír a su hermano y a la chica, no así a Sakura

**No estés copiando las frases del profesor Kakashi…en fin, los presento, Rock ella es mi prima Athena – **entonces el chico la miro con una sonrisa y no era para menos: la chica poseía unos hermosos ojos color purpura y un largo cabello hasta la cintura del mismo color. El chico no pudo detallar bien su físico porque la mesa no lo permitía pero por lo poco que vio dio cuenta que era poseedora de un lindo cuerpo a pesar de su blusa negra algo holgada y su falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas (ya sé lo que dirán algunos, que me gusta mucho KOF… pues la verdad sí, no lo puedo negar)

**Es un placer, Rock – **le dijo la chica con una voz muy suave y muy linda cosa que por hizo sonreír al de los falsos ojos rojos

**El placer es todo mío – **le dijo con sinceridad y no con su característica malicia pervertida

**Y discúlpalo que venga con esa ropa – **dijo Sakura a lo cual los demás la voltearon a ver y después Naruto y Athena vieron a Rock que vestía una playera negra con toques de rojo en el medio, pantalón de mezclilla y Converse negros

**Descuida Sakura, se ve muy bien – **y Rock se sonrojo por lo que la chica dijo, cosa que le extraño a Naruto – **de hecho combina con tus ojos**

D-de hecho, son lentes de contacto – y el chico se los quito mostrando unos ojos color azul al igual que los de su hermano – **por recomendación de mi doctor**

Pues tienes unos ojos muy lindos – Athena sonrió y dejo aun más nervioso a Rock****

Pues…gracias jejeje, tu también ti-tienes lindos ojos y es-estas muy linda – la chica sonrió levemente mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas cosa que tanto a Rock como al mismo Naruto les pareció que Athena se veía aun más preciosa

**Bueno, que tal si ordenamos – **dijo Naruto que tenia rato que no hablaba

Algunos minutos después se encontraban comiendo pizza, platicando y divirtiéndose. Tanto Rock como Athena disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, algo interesante desde el punto de vista de Naruto y Sakura ya que sabían que el chico se llevaba rápidamente a las chicas a una sesión de sexo alocado cosa que no sucedió, en cierto modo el de los falsos ojos rojos se veía feliz…y eso le preocupaba a Naruto.

Minato y Hinata se encontraban en la camioneta del Namikaze en dirección a la residencia Hyuga muy callados y ese tanto Hinata como Minato estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos

_Kumiko-san…se que la conozco de algún lado…pero de donde _– pensaba el rubio con mucha curiosidad, desde que vio a esa mujer frente a su puerta sabia que ya la había visto antes, el problema es que no sabía donde

_Naruto-kun en una cita con Sakura _– se repetía constantemente la ojiperla que no parecía convencida de ver a su amigo de toda la vida saliendo con esa chica, había algo en ella que no le terminaba de agradar, frunció un poco el ceño cosa que Minato logro captar mientras la miraba de reojo.

**¿Sucede algo malo, cariño? – **Dijo el rubio - **¿Algo que me quieras preguntar?**

De hecho si – Minato escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de ver al frente – **Minato-kun, ¿tú qué opinas sobre Sakura? Es que hay algo en ella que no me agrada**

Si bueno, su color de cabello es algo raro y eso tampoco me agrada – Hinata con una enorme gota en la cabeza decidió continuar hablando

**No es eso…me refiero a que si qué opinas que Naruto-kun salga con ella – **dijo Hinata mientras volteaba su rostro ahora sonrojado hacia la ventana

**¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? Ya está bastante grandecito como para tomar sus propias decisiones – **dijo el rubio alegremente y sin preocupaciones – **admito que puede ser un poco sofocante a veces, pero creo que Naruto sabe lo que hace, ¿o tu qué opinas, Hinata? – **pregunto curioso Minato, en verdad estaba feliz de que su novia se preocupara por su familia

**Bu-bueno yo…solo pregunte pa-para que no estuviéramos ta-tan callados – **dijo Hinata muy nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices, pasaron unos pocos minutos y entonces llegaron a la residencia Hyuga, donde al llegar fueron recibidos por Hiashi para luego de saludarse ira platicar a la sala

Por otra parte vemos a Ino caminando al lado de Sai mientras disfrutaban del silencio y compañía del otro. La rubia iba aun pensando en su hermano y el comportamiento de este frente a Hinata, cada vez le parecía más extraño todo eso –**mmm…que ocultas hermano**– decía la rubia para sí misma y entonces Sai llamo la atención de ella

**Puedes preguntárselo, ahí están tus hermanos – **y entonces la Namikaze volvió a la realidad y arrastro a su muy pálido novio con ella

Mientras tanto Naruto y Rock que ya habían dejado a Sakura y a Athena en la casa de esta última, caminaban tranquilamente con distintos tipos de humor. Rock sonreía bobamente porque había disfrutado mucho su cita con Athena que según él, era una chica muy sencilla con gustos muy sencillos, pero a la vez estuvo impresionado ya que la chica sabia de videojuegos y autos modificados cosa que hizo que el chico le pidiera tener otra cita la cual Athena acepto e incluso le dio su número de teléfono y su correo electrónico. Por otro lado, Naruto estaba algo confundido, Shion se apareció "casualmente" mientras tenía su cita con la chica del cabello rosa. Lo extraño de todo esto es que conociendo la posesiva personalidad de la chica hacia su persona, Shion los saludo y les deseo una linda cita de forma amable y con una sonrisa sincera cosa que Sakura le agradeció de igual forma, no entendía como un día peleaban por él y al otro eran buenas la una con la otra, pero rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos ya que escucho a su hermano menor suspirar como nunca.

**Veo que te enamoraste de la prima de Sakura **– el ojirojo volteo hacia su hermano mayor saliendo de tu trance

**¿Enamorarme? Estás loco, yo soy Rock Namikaze, yo no me enamoro – **dijo el chico muy orgulloso de si mismo****

Oh vamos a mi no puedes engañarme, recuerda que yo sé lo que es estar enamorado, siempre que pienso en Hinata me pongo de esa manera y siento que cada día me enamoro mas de ella – Rock solo negó con la cabeza mientras siguieron caminando a su hogar, ignorando que atrás de ellos se encontraban o más bien se quedaron parados su hermana Ino que estaba inmóvil por lo que acababa de escuchar y Sai que tenía una expresión hasta cierto punto normal

**Ya sabes que era lo que ocultaba tu hermano – **dijo Sai con una sonrisa mientras Ino caía desmayada en los brazos del pálido chico –**mejor la llevo a mi casa, si mira a sus hermanos podría tener un shock emocional – **y sin más Sai llevo a su novia a su hogar

Al día siguiente vemos a Hinata que buscaba por toda la casa su celular, no recordaba donde lo había dejado o donde se le habría caído. Aprovechando que Minato había ido a su caminata matutina, Ino se encontraba en casa de su novio y que tanto Naruto como Rock fueron a rentar una película, la chica decidió buscar en las habitaciones de ellos, dejando como ultimo la habitación de Naruto.

**Tiene que estar aquí – **la chica buscaba con afán su preciado celular, buscaba con cuidado en toda la habitación de Naruto y casi perdía la esperanza hasta que…

**¿Buscabas esto? – **entonces la Hyuga dirigió su mirada a la puerta y encontró su celular el cual era sostenido por Sakura lo cual le causo una gran sonrisa a Hinata

**Muchas gracias por encontrarlo, ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte, Sakura? – **dijo muy animada y feliz la ojiperla mientras Sakura sonreía

**Claro que puedes, solo hazme un favor – **Hinata asintió sin importarle que condición seria la quería cumplir ya que ese celular lo atesoraba con su vida – **aléjate de Naruto – **dijo con seriedad pero a la vez con fiereza cosa que Hinata le sorprendió y asusto

**Pe-pero… ¿Por qué? -**

Porque yo tengo fuertes sentimientos por él, pero sé que el tienes esos mismos sentimientos por ti - soltó con enojo Sakura a lo cual hizo que Hinata se pusiera más nerviosa y se sonrojara

**N-no se dé q-que hablas – **entonces Hinata vio sonreír a Sakura la cual se acercaba a la mesa de Naruto la cual tenía a hugsky, el pingüino que el rubio le había regalado a Hinata años atrás

**Sabes bien de que hablo, y aquí tengo pruebas – **entonces la Haruno le quito el sombrero al pequeño animal de peluche y saco una pequeña hoja la cual hizo que Hinata temblara – **escúchame bien Hinata, te vas a alejar de Naruto te guste o no, nos dejaras el camino libre a mí y a Shion para que compitamos limpiamente por el amor de Naruto o si no, revelare todo lo que esta hoja dice y si lo hago es más que obvio que no podrás volver a pisar esta casa nunca más, sin contar que destruirías el corazón de ese ser tan preciado que tienes – **las hirientes pero justificables palabras de Sakura hicieron que a Hinata se le humedecieran los ojos en señal de tristeza y frustración, nunca pensó que una chica menor que ella fuera tan ruin como para hacerla llorar – **Y nomas para que sepas, tengo una copa de este preciado papelito, así que no intentes nada ya que quieras o no saldrás perjudicada, ¿Quedo claro?**

Cla-claro – dijo Hinata con una voz rota de la tristeza, entonces Sakura le devolvió su celular a la Hyuga y se fue, dejando a la chica al borde del llanto y de rodillas en la habitación de Naruto. Entonces Hinata encendió su celular y después coloco su contraseña y apareció el fondo de pantalla el cual mostraba una foto de Naruto y Hinata con el uniforme de su antigua escuela, una foto de hace 5 años pero con un gran valor sentimental para ella – **Na-Naruto-kun**

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO DE UN AÑO CON ESTE FIC, TUVE UN BLOQUEO CON LAS IDEAS Y NO ENCONTRABA COMO CONTINUAR ESTE CAP ADEMAS LA UNIVERSIDAD CONSUMIA GRAN PARTE DE MI TIEMPO Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO A LOS QUE LEER ESTA HUMILDE Y EXTRAÑA HISTORIA Y DEJAN COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN PARA LOS QUE NO.

SIENDO SINCERO NO ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN PORQUE SE QUE FUI UN IRRESPONSABLE, LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES DISCULPARME, Y SINCERAMENTE ESPERO NO HAYAN ESPERADO MUCHO ESTE FIC, TAMBIEN DISCULPEN EL CAPITULO, EN LO PERSONAL SIENTO QUE SIGUE SIN MOSTRAR LO QUE EN REALIDAD QUIERO LOGRAR Y ES QUE YA ME ES MUY DIFICIL UNIR LAS IDEAS ENTRE SI PERO ES ALGO QUE INTENTARE CAMBIAR CON EL TIEMPO, YA POR ULTIMO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP, NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA, QUE PASEN UNAS FELICES FIESTAS CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS, FELIZ FINAL DEL 2011 E INICIO DEL 2012, SUERTE PARA TODOS Y LES MANDO UN SALUDO.


End file.
